Perfection
by Host312
Summary: "My perfect little doll." He crooned in her ear as fire took over her body. Perfection is what he craves and he will destroy her life to get it, wiping out anything in his path; Leaving death and destruction in burning flames. Horror story. Darkward. Warning:Dark
1. Chapter 1

**Horror story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight .**

**Perfection**

Burning with sickening glee at the sound of the children's joyful laughter, evilly, looming through the withered, grasping, branches of rotting trees behind the shade of the dark canopy of dying leaves, was a pair of pessimistic, eerie, ruby, red eyes.

Oblivious to the looming, eerie, ruby red eyes, that glowed from the overgrown, wilting bushes, following their every move, two children played in the light, open, grassy clearing.

With a pair of light brown twinkling eyes, a woman sat on a bright blanket watching them play. Bouncing, her long curling locks shook as she laughed. Light blue silk blew in the calm wind, turning transparent in the sparkling sun rays, a childish squeak rang out as a little girl with long flowing brown hair, playfully, ran away from the curly- haired boy. Her brown eyes shone brighter with each step as her bell- like laugh rang out.

The little boy laughed as he chased after her, his hands reaching out as he tried to grasp her. His curly hair bobbing up and down with excitement.

"Stop it, Jess!" She giggled.

"I'm going to get you, Lily!" The boy yelled back as he hurried after her. Identical dimpled smiles painted their cheeks.

"No you're not!" Glancing over her moving shoulder, cheekily, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes I am, aren't I mommy?" The boy's tone was filled with determination as he shot a glance towards the woman on the checker blanket. Shaking her head, she chuckled at the children's antiques. They were just like their father… Her eyes caught the watch that was settled on her left wrist. The gold twisting its way around her wrist like a vine. Splattering of the glass of the watch, a rain drop fell from the clear blue sky.

"I don't know but unfortunately it will have to wait. It's time to go home" Placing the blanket under one arm, she held her hands towards them. Sullen looks came over the children's joyful face as they took each of her hands. Disappearing into the withering trees, the little girl glanced back over her shoulder. Widening her eyes, a shiver ran up her small, soft spine as she took in the pair of frosty, callous, demonic red eyes that stared back at her like a hawk through the dead, browning leaves. The eyes smiled slyly at her, waving an invisible hand. The woman tugged on her hand. Turning away, slowly, she disappeared into the dying forest, her hand tightly grasping onto her mothers, her little knuckles whitening.

The clear blue sky darkened as thunder shook the ground, birds scattered from the trees. Crows cawing as they laughed into the darkening, rainy sky. Running down the leaf, a lonely rain drop fell from its tip. Catching it on a pale, white, long, skeletal finger, the pair of red eyes grinned.

A dark chuckle rang out.

"I'll see you soon." The leaves hissed to one another.

Thunder clapped again, lightening brightened up the now cloudy sky. Whispering in a sickly sweet voice, the wind howled the words.

"My precious little dolls…"

* * *

><p>Pouring herself a sweet, steaming cup of coffee, gently, she leaned back in her arm chair, a content smile on her face. The warmth of the crackling fire sent tingles running along her skin. Little giggling came from the ceiling. Rolling her eyes, happily, she sipped from her cup of steaming coffee.<p>

Looking around the room, a smile broke out on her red rose lips.

She couldn't deny that life for her and her children was a lot easier than it was for others. It was like a feather blowing in the breeze; free and simple as can be.

There was the odd occasional hiccup; nothing that couldn't be sorted out; but apart from that, it was easy.

Isolated from society, they lived happily in a fairy tale cottage on the edge of once beautiful blooming woods. Glowing Flowers, that seemed to be the only plant like life in the now deserted woods, surrounded the outside of its sweet greying walls. Fading, white, wilting window planes revealed cosy contents that hid behind the fading walls. Warm whitewalls wrapped the inside like a wrapping paper around a present. Wooden floor board coated the damp soil beneath. In one of the corners stood an old, croaking grandfather clocked. Book selves filled the walls piled high with books. An old tattered sofa sat in the corner, while a grand arm chair sat in front of an open log fire.

Staring into the crackling fire, she day dreamed about her life and the future that was to follow, she pictured herself growing old with grace like a swan, expanding its wings.

A stick cracked.

Her eyes snapped to the window.

Placing the cup down on the table, hesitantly, she tiptoed up to the window; her eyes weary as she stared out into the dark forest. Dead leaves hung off the branches of withered trees. Hooting echoed into the night as an owl flew across the moon. From its feet, loosely, dangled a mouse; its tail limply blowing in the wind. She went to move back to her seat when another branch cracked.

Peering further into the darkness, she squinted her eyes.

Bang! She screamed in terror.

A pair of disturbing red eyes pressed themselves against the cold, hard, glass of the window; their owner's identity hidden behind the hood of a cloak. Scrambling backwards, the woman fell to into the table.

Crash! The table fell to the floor, the hot cup of coffee spilling everywhere. The lamp shattered, scattering onto the wooden floor like decaying gravestones.

Looking up at the blank window; the eyes had faded back into the darkness. Scrambling to her feet, she grasped onto her chair; the material ripping under her tense nails. Wearily, she took her steps over to the door.

Grasping the old door handle, shaking she twisted the door. Creaking the door open, goose bumps ran up her bare arms as the freezing air hit her. Branches cracked beneath her bare feet, the dirt sinking into her skin.

The world was quiet, the only sound was the wind blowing into the branches of the dead trees.

"Hello?" The only reply was the hoot of a hunting owl.

It's all in my mind, she sighed in her thoughts .It was probably a bat or something.

Turning to go in, she released a chuckle at her stupidity.

The door slammed behind her. Taking a deep breath she moved towards her chair.

The fire puffed out sending the room into complete darkness.

Glancing around the dark room, silhouettes peered into her vision.

Like a pair of cat's eyes, two red eyes gleamed in the darkness; a silhouette of a cloaked man stood out.

Blinking, she was faced with the plain dark living room.

A floor board creaked.

Snapping her eyes around, the old grandfather clock in the corner chimed.

A floor board creaked again, spinning around, she took in the abandon room.

The grandfather clock chimed slowly.

Cold breath breathed on the back of her neck. Slamming a cold hand over her mouth, her distressed cries were muffled. Prying at the unyielding fingers, tears streamed down her face.

Her vision blurred as her captor tightened his grasp.

Struggling to keep her eyes open, she heard the baleful voice sing melodiously in her ear.

"Hello Isabella."

...

Chilling, icy breath sent shivers up her arm as a cold, smooth hand stroked her cheek. Sharply, something cold pricked her upper arm; the freezing liquid ooze into her veins.

Blinking, her vision cleared revealing a glowing blood red eye that peered into hers.

Snapping her eyes shut, she tried to yank her hands up to push the owner away. She felt something cold and smooth grasp at her wrists, holding them down to her sides.

Tugging against the metal that held her hands down, a sob escaped her mouth.

It's no use an eerie voice whispered in her head.

Letting darkness take control over her mind, she focused on a faint light, that glinted slightly, in the pitch black of her subconscious.

"Why, good morning Isabella" A voice lightly sung at her, its voice sickly sweet like lemon juice. "How are you this morning?" It chuckled darkly at the end. Hesitantly, she opened one eye, the red eye looked amusedly down at her. Closing it again she counted to ten. The voice sighed, the hand leaving her cheek as the footsteps echoed off.

The sound of surgeon gloves being snapped on cracked through the air like a whip.

Snapping her eyes open, a bright light blared in them, burning her eyeballs. Yelling, she closed them again. Slowly, she opened her eyes fully, staring into the blinding light, the women ignored the burning feeling that sparked through her eyes.

The light started to fade, revealing two angled slabs opposite her. Gasping, she yanked at her restraints as she saw her two sweet sleeping children. Her daughter lay peacefully, a smile on her face. As she traced her features, she noticed her daughter was no longer wearing her my little pony pyjamas, instead a white hospital gown coated her little body, around her wrists and ankles were small cuffs. Glancing at her son, she noticed he was the same as his sister. Moving her hand, she felt for the material of her flowery dress, she grasped what should have been the soft velvet of her dress; instead it was smooth and slippery.

Looking back at her sleeping daughter, a pile of neat bronze hair appeared as a figure leaned in. Taking the figure in, it looked like it was dressed in white surgeon clothes that seemed to glow brightly in the light. Watching, she repressed a yell as a gloved hand grazed her daughter's cheek, a light hum came from the figure. Putting a silver syringe in his pocket, the figure moved on to loom over her sleeping son; a frown on his cute face. Muttering away to himself, contently, the figure hummed.

The gloved mirrored the motion it had done to her daughter. The light sparkled as it hit off the needle.

Looking away, her eyes noticed a surgeon tray in the middle of the triangle of tab, the circular light shone on it like a spot light. Numerous of items: Knives, tweezers, syringes and needles sat on top of a white sheet, flashing under the bright light. Appearing out of nowhere, a gloved hand picked something up, a knife, it flicked the dry blood off as the knife glistened under the light. Tracing the hand to the arm, her eyes landed on the crown of the figures head. The hair had been parted neatly at the front. Slowly, the head looked up, the pair of ruby red eyes connecting with hers. Her lips were dry, her tongue darted out, moistening them. His eyes lit up at the sight.

"Who are you?" She croaked.

"I am Edward, my dear and you are Isabella" She scowled at him. The man clicked his tongue as he approached her "Now, Now Isabella! My dolls don't frown. No! They don't. My dolls are perfect." His gloved hand grazed her cheek. The rubber smooth against her skin. Flinching, she glared at him. He sighed. "We have a lot to work to do with you, Isabella. Don't worry my sweet though. We'll get you there. You will be perfect. I'll make you perfect." He crooned softly to her, his hand caressing her hair. Bringing her locks to his face, he sniffed it, moaning at the scent.

"Your look is nearly perfect, we just have to work on the attitude. That shouldn't take long." He patted her cheek, turning away, he returned to the tray, his back to her. "It shouldn't take long at all." He sighed happily.

"Why are you doing this?" She rasped quietly.

The man chuckled.

"To make you perfect." Cunningly, he glanced at her.

As she stared into his sinister red eyes, she couldn't help but feel like she had seen them before.

Scrubbing the instruments clean, the man busied himself as she became deep in thought.

Where had she seen those eyes before? Edward… Edward… Edward…. a pair of familiar red eyes flashed in front of her as she thought his last name…Cullen.

"Edward Cullen." She murmured. The man's head snapped towards hers, a sickly victorious smile on his face.

"You remember."

"You use to go to my high school, during my freshman year. You disappeared before my senior year after a bunch of girls disappeared…. Oh my god! You're doing what you did to them to us!" Edward eyes filled with desperation as he moved towards her.

"No, I'm not! They were for a different purpose. They didn't have the life like you are going to. They got what they deserved." His thumb grazed her frozen lips, the rubber getting caught between her teeth.

"What…happened… to … them?" Panic laced into her voice.

"It does not matter anymore. They are where they belong." His voice was flippant, waving a hand in the air like he had just thrown away the trash. His eyes cold as ice. "I would never do what I did to them to you. You are nearly perfect. That's why I'm drawn to you." He smirked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you take us?" Edward sighed.

"I have lived alone for a while, never saw anyone. Then the first day I walked into that high school, I saw you. Instantly, I felt something for you. I knew I had to have you. To make you perfect."

"What? No, Edward. We never spoke. Never interacted! You can't feel anything for me! And even if you did, you probably had a crush! It doesn't mean you kidnap me and my children. Why now?" Breaking in a sob at the end tears streamed down her face. A coated thumb wiped the tears away.

"Now that is another thing we have to work on. Don't worry. I'll make you perfect." Rising, he grabbed what looked like a note book, pulling a pen out of his top pocket, he scribbled quickly on the paper. Placing the note book and pen back in his top pocket, he leaned over the angled metal slab that held her down. Grazing his hand against her hand, he squeezed it.

"With me, it isn't like that, I don't get simple little crushes and soon neither will you… And I did try and take you before. It was when you were pregnant with the twins. At the time I didn't know. It was until I brought you here I realised. It was after an inner conflict with myself that I actually returned you to your lovely home and sleeping _husband_." He growled the last word out. Staring at him she saw the hatred in his eyes.

Her husband had died a few years ago.

Murdered.

His body found in a river, beaten and torn.

As she stared at Edward, the truth set in.

"You killed my husband!"

"I had too. Of course, I had my fun first." His voice was cold, dread filled her eyes she stared into his threating eyes.

"You brought him here…"

"It was only fair, after everything he took off me. I deserved to take his life. I didn't do it like I did to the girls. I wish I had. But I was thinking of you. I just was a bit aggressive as he pleaded with me. He actually mentioned you and your children. If he hadn't, he might have lived for a few more hours at least. But after that I lost it. He didn't understand you were the reason I was beating him. Any way I enjoyed it" Biting back the bile that rose in her throat, she observed the threatening joy in his creepy red eyes. "I let him pray before I gave him the final blow." His hand grazed her cheek, sweetly.

"And now we can be together, of course, I will have to change you slightly. Not much though, love. Now I'll have to get to work if I want to be done by tomorrow." He disturbingly smiled, flashing his white teeth before returning to the tray.

Metal glinted as he held each one into the light.

Ignoring her cries as she pleaded with him, he hummed happily.

His thoughts stuck on the fact that they would be together for ever. She would feel what he feels for her.

Observing the surgical tools, he sighed joyfully. Many were used for torturing but today he only needed one or two things.

Cleaning the point, he pressed a thumb onto the needle, smiling at the sharpness of the glinting point.

Perfect.

Everything had to be perfect for them.

Even the things that were going to make them perfect had to be perfect.

He had waited far too long for someone like her for nothing to be perfect.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Putting the syringe back, he sighed.

Turning to face the terrified eyes of Isabella, he smiled softly.

"I'll see who that is" He kissed her on the forehead. The human shuddered and he noted in his head to make her less repulsed by things. Well things that involved him anyway.

Walking away from the trio, his footsteps echoed off the floor. Climbing up the stone cold stairs, he snapped the surgical gloves off.

Chucking them in a bin, the sound proof door slammed shut cutting off his distressed loves cries.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he struggled out of his surgical coat. Straightening out his black jumper, he stepped out of the trousers revealing a pair of black jeans. Removing his shoes, he wiggled his black sock covered feet, he crammed the surgical gear into the cupboard under the sink. Opening a draw, he removed a pair of green contacts. Placing them in, he glanced at the mirror. His pale skin heightened by the emerald green of the contacts. Running his long pale smooth fingers through his neat bronze hair, he made it stand up on end. Perfect, sinisterly he smiled. The doorbell rang again. Hurrying, he yanked the door open, just as the man was about to press the doorbell again.

"Yes?" His voice was smooth. The man lowered his hand.

"There is a package." The man raised it in the air. Edward sniffed the air as the wind blew the man's scent towards him. Well wouldn't he be perfect for their first meal. After all he hadn't ate in a while. Edward grinned at the man, careful not to show all his teeth.

"I'll need to sign it, won't I? There's a pen in the kitchen, come in." He held the door open, nervously, the post man entered. Shutting the door, he slowly twisted the locks, a whisper of a click escaped.

"So how many more deliveries do you have?" Edward called out, curiosity laced in his voice, his eyes inventive, casually, he put his hands in his pockets. The blonde man glanced at him over his trembling shoulder.

"Only one more." The man gulped as he walked along the crystal white corridor, his shoes screeching against the marble floor. The wall were bare as blank piece of paper. "Decorating?"

"Yes, I've only done down stairs." Edwards's voice was dubious as he walked behind the shaking man. Their footsteps echoing of the floor.

"Well it is an … interesting choice."

"I've only just moved a month ago. To be nearer my partner." Nodding, the man ignored the alarm bell that rang through his head.

"She must be special…" He glanced at Edward.

"Oh she is. She's going to be perfect." Smiling coly, Edward hummed to himself, thinking of the woman that was beneath their feet.

The man did not notice Edward's slip as he stared at the blank walls. Looking at the man, Edward's voice light and reassuring as he called out to him.

"Does anyone know you're here?" The man's adams apple bobbled slightly as he shuddered.

Why does he want to know? He thought silently as he peered into an equally bare white living room, two plain white plastic benches sat the side of the room like a waiting room in the doctors.

The post man entered the shining snow white kitchen. Gulping, he took in the spotless white walls, the shining snow like kitchen top. The cupboards were white, the sink was white. The taps were white. Not an inch of grim slept on the stunning surfaces. It was bare as the rest of the house, the only different thing was the mirror on the basement door. It was more like a hospital then a house. On the white drying rack sat a single silver surgeon's knife, the tip held a hint of blood.

The man eyes widen slightly with trepidation.

Edward approached it, squishing the dry blood between his pale fingers. Observing the dried blood, which rested on his pale fingertip, he lifted his finger into the light. A sadistic smile came on his face.

The post man coughed.

Snapping his eyes towards the tormented man, Edward wiped it on his dark jeans.

"Well?" His eyes were vindictive; his voice was eerily calm. Gone was the reassurance and lightness that had come with the first question; it had been replaced by mendaciousness. The man looked around the vacant kitchen. A muffled sound came to his ears. It sounded like someone… crying. "My boss and everyone I work with knows my rota. It's compulsory." His voice quivered with unease. Bitter fully, Edward sighed. It would mean he have to do the job then. Grabbing the knife, he held it to the light.

The man stared around the room, ignoring the abnormal behaviour his client was displaying. A cry echoed around him. He approached the mirror on the white basement door.

The crying got louder slightly as he moved towards it. His eyes taking in his reflection, his pale face and widen frightened eyes. Glancing in the reflection he saw Edward frown at the knife. Pressing his ear against the cold steel door, he listened. Jumping back, he returned to the spot. Someone was down there… trapped begging for help. Taking in the man in front of him, his suspicions grew. Edward placed the knife back in its place, turning to face the man. "Do you have a family?" He opened up a draw, pretending to reach for a pen.

"No…"

"Good!" Edward flashed behind him, his hand blocking his mouth. The human struggled against his hand as the needle stabbed his neck. "Welcome to hell!" He crackled.

The man slumped to the floor.

Carefully stepping over the limp body, he placed the needle back into the draw, slowly, shutting it. Kneeling to the man's level, he removed his uniform, leaving him in his vest and boxers. He would need it later. Clothes rustled as he shrugged back into his surgical clothes. Snapping a pair of rubber gloves on, he slumped the man over his shoulder. Opening the basement metal door, he walked down stairs, his footsteps echoing like a lion's roar; threatening and lethal. Isabella's cries had been reduced to simple sobs.

"Oh my darling" He called, "look what I have brought you!" Floating towards her, he saw Isabella's eyes widen at the man that dangled over his shoulder. Dumping him the middle of his pure, perfect family, Edward dragged a straight horizontal metal slab up, leaving it slightly out of the triangle. Chucking the man onto it, he cuffed his limbs down. Toothily, Edward grinned at a snivelling Isabella, his eyes fanatic. The final cuff clanked together. Pressing a foot on a lever, the man's head lolled forward as the metal slab shot up into vertical position.

"There, you got someone to keep you company until I get back." Moving towards her, he dusted off his hands, a sinister look in his eye. Kissing her on the forehead, quietly, he hissed. "Be Good."

A tear welled in her eye, she watched as he slithered away, chuckling darkly. The door clanked behind him. Releasing a sob, she turned to face the unconscious man. A lone strand of long hair fell into her face as she looked at his frowning face in the dim light. Slowly, tears fell down her face like a flooding river.

What they had got themselves into…

It seemed like hours ticked by before the man stirred.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

"In a lunatic's basement." His eyes connected with hers. "You're not his first and you won't be his last." She sighed. Taking in her form, her desperate brown eyes, he gasped.

"You were crying before."

"You heard me?"

"Just before he stabbed me… how long have you been here?" He observed the room.

"I don't know. All I know is the last time it was night…. What day is it?" "

12th of August." Her breathing stuttered.

"We've been here for two days!"

"We?" She motioned to the other slabs. The man eyes flew to the children. "They are mine… he kidnapped us" Her voice was shaky. The man shuddered at the state of the children.

"What is he planning on doing to us?"

"I don't know what he has planned for you but all I know is he wants to make us three 'perfect' as he keeps saying…"

His captors word echoed off before. '_She's going to be perfect'_ He hadn't said 'she's perfect', he had added the_ 'going to be'_. Oh god. He hadn't been talking about his partner; he had been talking about the women he had prisoned in his basement.

Her voice got louder as he zoned back into reality "…I can't believe I never knew. We went to high school together! He murdered them girls! He killed my husband! And I don't like to say this but I think your next!" The woman's eyes were wide with alarm.

"What?" Before the man could continue, the door clanked open, the sound of the rubber gloves being snapped on rang out. His venomous footsteps bellowed as he approached. Clinking, the sounds of test tubes bouncing of one another filled the room.

"It seems you too have met. I hope you haven't got to fond of him, my dear." Appearing under light, his pale skin brightening like corpse, disappearing in the bright rays. His hair had been smoothed again, parted neatly at the side.

Glooming off his pale face, his menacing, looming, red eyes floated in mid-air.

Frozen, her eyes gazed into his like a deer stuck in headlights. The sound of test tubes being clanked onto mental tray raised a shudder up her spine.

Stalking towards her, Edward placed a cunning kiss on her nose. His hand caressed her hair; their eyes connected like a snake drawing in its prey.

"Get off the lady!" The man yelled.

Edward glared at him, his fingers wrapping around one of her locks. "You better not get fond of her, it will affect how long you live. Like it did to her husband, Mike! You should be glad I allowed you in her presence." Glowering, he sneered the words at the man. Turning to stare into Isabella's wide eyes, his malicious glare mitigated "Now unfortunately, my dear, my schedule is a bit out of time so we are going to have to do you first. It is alright though, I'll be here and it will still be perfect. I just have to get the cloth." The man eyes widened as his captor walked past.

"Cloth?" He mouthed to the woman. Expressionless, she just stared into thin air. Edward returned with a sickly smile on his face as he approached the tray. Picking something up, he held the object into the light. Yellow, oozing liquid blazed like a lighter being thrown onto gasoline. Observing it with nimbleness, slightly, he pressed the syringe, the golden acid squirted out like venom from a python's mouth. Turning back to face his victim, his hands grasped the poisonous fang and a piece of cloth. "Now, I'm sorry but it's for the best. Now be a good girl and open up." She knew the warning and she had a feeling it would be best for her if she accepted it. Slowly, she opened her mouth. Edward gently placed the cloth in, she whimpered. Grazing her skin, he tied it around the back of her head. Smiling softly at her, he kissed her forehead as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"You'll be perfect." The needle penetrated her skin. Her screams were muffled as her blood transformed into fire, spreading along her body like fire in a hay barn. Her blood turned acidic, burning her from the inside out. "You'll be perfect" The voice cooed softly in her ear. The fire spread to her brain, sparking the fuels off. Over her throbbing head, she felt he stroke her hair as he crooned. "My perfect little doll."

* * *

><p>...<p>

High heels echoed down the dimly lit street.

The women oblivious to the red eyes that watched her from the corner.

Pressing himself against the cold alley way wall, the rough gravel of the brick rubbed against the back of his leather jacket.

The woman sung happily to herself.

Of course the songs of 2036 were rubbish. They got worse as time went by.

He smiled as she approached the alley way entrance.

Her scream rang out as he dragged her back, his hand slamming over her mouth.

Lifting her struggling form, he took off.

Running over the roof tops, he dragged the woman. The traffic's shining head lights like burning torches of witch hunters on hunt for the undead. Chuckling, he increased his speed. Approaching a dying forest, he sniffed his prisoner's neck. Honey; his loves favourite.

Running through the dense thorny forest, he passed an old abandon wrecked cottage, its torn thatched roof had protected a family, it's once white walls now a rotting grey. Flowers, that had been full of life, lay withered in heap.

A creepy smile broke out onto his face as the sound of children's laughter rang out as he broke through the tetchy thorns into a clearing. Before him was a fairy-tale cottage, its walls a grand white.

The neatly trimmed thatched roof towered over the top, glorious prickly flowers grew out of the ground that surrounded the place like a spiky barred fence. He had decide that it was only right to let Isabella have some of her human life.

In the distance the flat roof of a white modern building broke over the dead trees.

Two little children ran around the garden, their red eyes glowing brightly as they giggled.

Dark blue silk blue in the howling wind as a little girl ran from a curly haired boy. With a pair of twinkling red eyes, a woman sat on a wooden bench watching them.

The little girl squealed her long brown hair flowing in the moonlight revealing a hint of bronze. The little girl stopped when she caught sight of the man.

"Daddy's home!" She squealed, her brother stopped chasing her as they both ran towards him. Throwing the woman to the ground, he embraced them.

"Hiya bud." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Have you been looking after Lily?" The little girl scoffed.

"I've been looking after Jess! Right mommy!" The brunette women chuckled, rising up to her feet.

"You've both been looking at each other. Dear." Her hips swayed as she sauntered up to the man, her red eyes glowing.

"Isabella" He whispered, releasing the children to kiss her on the lips.

"Edward." She smiled faintly.

"How have you been?" His eyes shone at her.

"Missing you." Her hand grazed his cheek. He leaned into her touch. The groan of the woman popped their little bubble. Covered in mud, the woman's dress was torn as she crawled across the grass. The bronze hair man sighed.

"I can't let dinner escape. Can I?" Isabella giggled slightly, an evil glint in her eye. Kissing him on the lips, she smiled sickly.

Dirt slipped through the crawling woman's fingers as she crawled across the ground, the grime sinking through her dress. The thorny trees were just in sight, only a few feet away. A pair of shiny black shoes appeared in front of her. Scanning up their legs, she screamed as the bronze haired main smiled sinisterly at her.

"Going somewhere." Venom dripped from his voice as he smirked down at her cowering form. He reached down, yanking her up by the hair. Pain sore through her head as she tried to pry his fingers away. The brunette women and the two children sat on the ground, playing with each other, ignoring the man as he grasped the human, lifting her into the air.

"Please sir, I have a family, just let me go. I'll never tell anyone." The man chuckled.

"And I have a family to feed." Sinking his teeth into her neck, she released a scream of terror. Her struggles to push him away failed as her body turned limp. Dropping the useless body to the ground.

He walked over to the children, bending down, he rolled up his sleeves.

The children didn't hesitate as they sunk their teeth into his arms. After a few gulps, they released him. The bite marks healed straight away as the blood was sucked back into his body.

Turning to his love, he smirked. "Your turn, my dear." Kissing his neck, she sunk her teeth in. He groaned as his hands grasped at her waist. "That's it, love, there you go." After a few minutes, she kissed his neck as the wound healed.

Edward smiled as he stroked her face. "My love…" The children wrapped themselves around his legs. "My children." The children snuggled deeper into his legs, their minds trapped in a spell. Isabella smiled as she kissed him on his lips, oblivious to her children's real father.

He had perfected her, he had made her his.

He had took her memory and removed all pieces of her past that didn't include him, replacing them.

All her memories involved him; evolved around him.

How they first met, how he found her in a forest, how after nursing her they fell in love. How they ended up having children together. How their house got set on fire and he had to transform her and the two beautiful children.

She believed him, of course. She believed everything he said. She do anything for him.

He had perfected her completely.

They could live forever together after all she was his little doll, a doll he treasured with all his heart.

A doll he could never release from his hypnotic spell.

"I love you." His voice chimed.

"I love you too" His smile was victorious as he kissed her. Thinking to himself, _they are_ … his voice was soft as he whispered the words.

"My perfect little family… my perfect little dolls."

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review**

**Host312x**


	2. Perfection Outtake

**Perfection outtake. **

Running a long pale finger down his covered side, lightly, he hummed in her ear.

Perfection.

She was perfection.

Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, Isabella smiled. Snuggling closer to her, Edward wrapped an arm around her waist. The movement felt natural to Isabella, unconsciously, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you are beautiful, stunning , exquisite . You are perfection, my love." Humming, he kissed her head.

As Isabella stared at him, flashes of a black and white image flew into her brain.

His red eyes glance down at her as he kissed her nose.

Her heart swelled slightly.

Lust filled her as she stared at the man.

Her thoughts started to darken as she took in his hypnotising eyes.

Staring at his lips, Isabella leaned forward, connecting their lips together. His lips were soft as they gently parted hers. His tongue darted in her mouth, twisting around hers.

Closing her eyes, the feeling of pleasure took over her body, sending shivers down her spine.

He was the devil…

Her hands grasped his bronze hair as she moaned into his mouth.

It was unforgettable, the pleasure that ran through her bones.

As they kissed, her eyes filled with desire and lust.

Evil started to fill her veins as her fingers moved seductively down his chest, grasping the hem of his jumper. In one swift tug, the jumper ripped in two, revealing his pale white muscular chest.

Her blood red finger nails traced his smooth skin.

Edward grinned as his hands grasped her night gown, the material ripping apart in his anxious hands.

The blackness of her underwear made her skin glow.

She was the devil's angel.

Moaning, Edward pulled away to place a sweet kiss onto her shoulder. Tracing her hip, his hand grasped the elastic band of her black knickers, quietly, she purred.

"Edward…not right now…I'm hungry." Her bell-like voice was as smooth as silk; wrapping Edward in an enchanting spell. Smirking, Edward kissed her neck. He had forgot that the first few weeks all they feel is pure hunger.

"Well maybe if you beg, I'll fetch breakfast for you. Only you." He purred in her ear, his breathe sending goose bumps running down her back of her neck.

A seductive smile pulled onto her red rose lips as she kissed his neck.

Her hand dragged down his chest, circling around at the band of his jeans. The button popped over as Isabella slipped a hand in, pulling them down his waist. Planting kisses down his chest, she yanked them off, leaving him in only his black boxer. She went to remove his boxer when Edward lifted her chin, dragging her back up.

Planting a kiss on her lips, he smiled.

"You know what, I'll get the food now." Frowning, Isabella turned away, the bed creaked as Edward got up.

Staring at the canopy of cloud like-lace, contently, she smiled.

The love and lust she felt for him was overwhelming. She would do anything for him and inside her heart she knew he do anything for her. He was the devil… he was _her_ devil and she was _his_ creation.

Screaming caused Isabella to snap her head towards the open door, her thoughts filled with hunger.

Dragging a blonde man behind him, Edward burst into the room. Isabella's eyes widen. Sweat dripped down the man's forehead, his pales eyes took in her form. Isabella inhaled, her throat burned slightly. The coffee smell floated up her nose.

The man's eyes enlarged as he took in the sneering lady in front of him, cunningly, her red eyes glinted.

"What have you done to her?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her victim. Her red eyes flittered to Edward.

"She doesn't remember you." Edward hissed in the blonde man's ear. The man shuddered.

"You're lying." Releasing a dark chuckle, he tightened his hand around the man's arm.

"If I was, why is she lying half naked in that bed?" His voice was filled with spite. Isabella quirked her head. Did she know the man?

"Edward?" Her silky voice dragged out. Glancing at her, Edward formed a lie in his mind.

"You spoke to him a little in the street before the fire. That's all." Her blood red lips formed an 'o' shape. His coffee scent floated up her nose, her eyes darkened as she took in his sweaty form. Faintly, thin blue veins pumped blood beneath the sweaty skin of his wrist. Teasing smell and pumping blood caused her tongue to dart out, scanning her lips.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. If we did talk, I'm surprised I forgot, how could I forget a man like you?" Lightness laced her words as she purred them. A dazed smile pulled its way onto his face; his eyes glazed over. Rising off the bed, the duvet dropped off, revealing her curved figure.

A secretive smile on her gracious red lips. Edward growled through grinding teeth. This was not meant to happen, she was meant to do that to him. Not a measly human. Looking in her deep red eyes; hunger lay on the surface. Tightening his fist, the man screamed in agony as his radius was crushed beneath a clenching masculine hand.

Widening her smile, tingles sparked along her empty veins.

She enjoyed that! Her lover snarled in his thoughts. A light bulb lit in his head. Grasping the man's collar bone, crunching it with his hand, the man crumbled to the floor, a scream of terror shook the room.

Her eyes sparkled again.

A sadistic smile plastered its way onto his face as he pressed a foot on the man's back. Kicking him to the white marble floor, he stamped on his back.

An almighty crack rang out.

Cunningly, Edward glanced at his angel; her eyes twinkled with desire.

Kneeling by the useless being at his feet, sinisterly, he flipped him over onto his front by him, his eyes glinted with glee.

At the base of his neck, he dug a finger into his skin. Screaming, the man skin paled as he tried to pry it out. Yanking the finger out, Edward observed the blood, his tongue darting out as he licked it off his skin. Dampness coated his lips. The man struggled as the finger dragged down his stomach like a knife. Blood poured out of his stomach and onto the marble floor. Rising to his feet, he glanced at the withering man at his feet. The blood covered his bare toes like water on the beach.

Turning to face his love, a victorious smile broke on his face.

Lust flowed like blood in a vein through her ruby eerie red eyes. Her tongue darted across her red lips as she moved towards him; her hips swaying seductively. Her toes softly padded in the pouring blood like a predator sneaking up on her prey. Flipping her dark long hair over her shoulder, she bit a long, red feminine finger nail.

"I see someone is Jealous. Well maybe, I have to beg him for forgiveness" Their chests brushed against one another. Her breast swelling beneath the black material of her bra.

Sparks shot through them.

Slowly, she raised onto her tiptoes, her lips grazing his. Darting her tongue out, she swiped the blood off his lips.

Groaning, Edward weaved his fingers through her curls. She continued her attack on his lips, gently, massaging her lips against them. Her hands lowered themselves down to his boxer's.

Moaning, Edward grasped the elastic band of her knickers, ripping them in half. His fingers fumbled around the clasp of her bra. The black silk dropped to the floor, the material damping in the soft blood. Edward caressed her breast, his thumb grazing her nipple. They harden under its soft pad of the skin. A moan escaped her lips as she tugged at his hair. Spinning around, he pressed her body to the white wall.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, their bodies weaved together as they fell to the floor.

Embracing them with love, the red liquid hugged to their sides.

Pressing a masculine hand into the pool, the blood coated his palm. With red fingers, he placed his hand on her pale sides. Leaving a trail of bloody handprints along her smooth snow white hip, he painted across her skin like an artist painting his canvas.

Blood soaked into her ringlets as they deepened the kiss.

Fireworks crackled in her ear. Flickers of pleasure filled her eyes. Flipping Edward over, She grinned against his soft, red lips.

The room filled with moans as the floor squeaked beneath the rubbing bodies.

Blood shook as Edward lowered himself into her.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Edward groaned as he bit into her neck. His venom spread throughout her veins, releasing a scent of lust and pleasure.

A groan to escape the woman, the man replying with his own as they fought for dominance.

The blood sunk into her bare skin as she rolled over, soaking her hair, her red eyes twinkled with lust and excitement.

Gasping for air, she pulled away from her love, her eyes tracing the white ceiling.

Wrapping a finger around the blood soaked hair, Edward brought the curl to his nose, inhaling.

The heavenly sent of his love floated up his nose.

Planting kisses on her neck, Edward smirked, his tongue darting out as he licked the blood off her neck.

A lustful moan pasted her lips as she arched her neck.

Slowly, Edward moved down her body, his tongue lingering as he crossed her breasts.

Glancing over her shoulder, the dead eyes of her victim looked at her.

Staring into them, tingles of pleasure spread through her body.

The smell of her breakfast filled her nose.

Licking down her loves chest, she sighed contently as the blood oozed onto her tongue. Kissing her way back up she stopped at his neck. Looking deep in her victims eyes she sunk her teeth in his neck. Blood flowed into her mouth, cooling her burning throat like water being thrown onto a fire. Stroking her hair, he encouraged her, his hand caressed her hair, grazing the skin of the neck.

Gulping filled the pale white room. Two eloped figures lay next to a limp, torn body of a blonde man. Like dead corpses, they lay in the glittering pool of red blood, they gazed in each other's eyes as the caressed each other's face.

The devil and his angel.

Oblivious to the world, blood danced across their pale corpse like skin.

The devil and his angel.

It was disturbing glorious sight as she drank from her master.

Closing her eyes, her hands caressed his skin.

Petting her hair, he smiled in satisfaction.

She was _his_ creation.

"That's it" The devil cooed. His bloody hand stroked her hair as he purred out the words. "Isabella, my exquisite angel… you are the devil's perfect, little doll…"

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Host312x**


	3. Perfection Outtake 2

**I've decided to update a few more outtakes just to close up lose ends. **

**Perfection outtake two.**

Exquisite.

Perfection.

The words streamed through his thoughts like a water as he stroked her soft hair.

Softly, his love smiled up at him, her red eyes grinning with joy.

The white lace canopy of the four poster canopy shaded two sleeping faces; frowns mirrored each other. Her freshly painted nails grasped his shirt.

Perfection.

Kissing her, he glanced down at the sleeping pair.

Their hair entwined with each other as they held hands.

They were perfection.

Smiling, Isabella grazed their cheeks as she lay besides them. Kissing her daughter's sweet locks, she sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll wake up soon for their mommy." Rubbing her nose against his, she grinned. Blood dripped slightly from her curls locks. Darting his tongue out, he licked it away.

"Well they better, so they can see their lovely daddy." She purred, her voice childlike. Grinning, he leaned in, the children forgotten as he kissed his love.

His hand slipped under her clean black v neck jumper.

Coughing, Isabella pulled away.

"We'll do it later. After all, I wouldn't want them to wake up to us." A glint appeared in his eye as anger ran through his veins.

She was meant to obey him. She was meant to do anything he asked.

He was her creator; she was his creation.

If she was going to choose the children over him, maybe he would have to make them disappear from Isabella's life.

After all he was the devil in disguise.

Slowly, burying his head into her neck, he kissed her neck.

"Angel, your master wants you to show him how much you love him. Please…" A shiver ran up her spin. Her thoughts darkened as the compulsion to obey took over. Rolling her eyes, Isabella traced a long nail up his arm.

Snapping his eyes to hers, a victorious smile on his face.

Leaning in, her breath grazed off his lips.

Gently, he leaned in, only to kiss her neck.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Two pairs of curious red eyes peered up at them. Their owners hands joined as they lay on the white duvet, their lips parted in an 'o' shape, a teddy bear tucked beneath their arms. Her hand went to her son's hair, wrapping it around a sweet curl.

"It's me, your mommy." Confusion came over his eyes.

"M…o…m…m…y?" His child-like voice sounded like a flute. Isabella's eyes softened at the sound as her son's voice, hypnotizing her.

Watching his love spread affection over the boy, the devil's eyes darkened.

The boy was going to die.

That was it.

They didn't need to be in his or his angel's life.

They were another man's children anyway. Yes it would hurt his love but he could easily make her forget about them. He could make her forget about them. She would do anything for him. If that was the case he would, if it meant he had all her love. Fire burned through his veins as he stared at his cooing angel and the children that lay in her arms.

"Yes, Mommy. And this is your daddy." The boy took his form in. Glancing at his sister he turned back to face him.

"You nasty man, you hurt Mommy, Lily and me!" Grasping his mother, he tried to yank her away from him. Growling, the devil pulled her back. The child cowered as he stared up at the devil's face. His red eyes sparked as he bared his teeth.

"Jess! Don't say that about Daddy. Daddy saved you after a fire." Isabella scolded him, her voice sharp as needles.

"That's not daddy! Daddy has brown hair and blue eyes! This man is nasty! He stuck needles into me. Into you. We were on slabs! There was a man! A blonde man." Growling, the devil swore in his mind. He must have forgot to add the extra layer of gulious in his solution. He had assumed the venom would wipe the child's memory like it did to his angel. He would have to think of a way to plant the seed in the child's mind.

He was the devil after all.

Sweetly, he smiled at the child.

"Of course, I am bud. Don't ya remember? We used to everything together!"

"You're not our Daddy!" The boy yelled loudly. Isabella's eyes widen, embarrassed by her son's behaviour.

"I think the venom may have caused his memory to get muddled up, like it did with yours sweetie. It doesn't matter though." Isabella frowned. Her son mentioned a blonde man, even if his memory was messed up, she couldn't remember a blonde man, so why was he? The dead man, that lay in the pool of his own blood in their room, was blonde; he also claimed he knew her. Maybe her lover was not letting on something. No, her master would never lie to her… would he? Glancing at her `lover, her eyes filled with concern, she bit her lip.

"Edward?" Her silk voice dragged out gently. "Have you been lying to me? Did I speak to that man before? Did I know him?" Taking in her pleading eyes, Edward resisted the feeling to tell her the truth. Looking her dead in the eye, the lie flowed off his tongue.

"Angel, I told you, you spoke to him once. That's what he probably remembers. It was a family day out. I would never lie to you. You would never lie to me. I love you. You love me. You are perfect. His memory is a little messed up. I would do anything for you, you do anything for me." Her eyes glazed over, silently, she nodded. His dark eyes stared deep into hers as he planted the lines in her head.

Hypnotizing her.

In his thoughts, he sighed. It was for the best, she was perfect. She would love him and do anything for him. It was for the best if he wanted it to remain that way. Glancing at the boy, he smiled sinisterly. Isabella stood oblivious to the world, trapped under her master's spell. Sweetly, he caressed her cheek, leaning in, he hummed in her ear.

"Until the spell is lifted, you will hear and see only me. You will obey me no matter what. Once it is lifted, you will only remember the thoughts I let remain in your head. Understand" Nodding manically, her expression remained blank. "Good girl." Kissing her lips, he smiled.

A whimper drew his attention away from her.

Turning to face the children, the devil snarled.

"You think I was going to let a couple of brat's ruin my perfect angel? Not as long as live. Certainly not from his sperm. I have worked too hard to perfect her. To make her adore me. To make her mine. And his brat's aren't going to stand in the way. Unfortunately, I don't have the hold over you like I have on your dear mother." He caressed her cheek, gently, kissing her nose. Her eyes smiled at the motion. Her mind focused on him and only him. Stroking her hair, the devil murmured to the cowering children. "So I guess it's back to needles and syringes for you two isn't it?"

"Mommy! Don't let him do this! Mommy… What have you done to Mommy?!" The boy screamed grasping tightly at the tattered teddy bear in his hands.

"I've just readjusted her memory again. Don't worry, Mommy is fine." Lifting her chin with a pale finger, he kissed her still soft red lips. "Now I guess. I have to take you down don't I?" Crossing the room, his angel followed behind him like a lost puppy, her eyes glazed over as his spell for admiration grasped on at her mind. Grabbing duct tape, he turned around. The children froze with terror in their eyes, before they darted around the door. Clicking his tongue, he turned to his dreaming angel."Don't worry love, they'll never get out. They'll be perfect… well nearly perfect. No one is as perfect as you." She remained unresponsive. Smiling, the devil opened his arms out. "Come to master." Isabella stepped into his arms. Scooping her up, he kissed her lips. "Good girl. You are my perfect little doll. You know that…" Grasping her tightly to his torso,he darted out the room.

* * *

><p>Panting, the children turned the corner, frantically glancing for an exit. All the rooms were the same. Plain white. A few items sat on empty shelves. All the same colour as the room.<p>

"He's got Mommy, Jessie! Mommy!" Her hand grasped his tightly. "What are we going to do?" Tears streamed down her face.

"We'll find Grandpa Charlie. He'll get the po…po… The men like Daddy to put the nasty man in jail and save Mommy."

"But Grandpa Charlie lives in the city! We don't even know where we are!" The hurrying footsteps echoed off the floor. Lily skidded to a stop. Her hands shaky as she stared into a white room.

"Lily?" Raising a small finger, she released a shrill.

In the room, limply on the floor, was the body of a man. Trudging in the room, she squeaked again, her foot slipping on some dry blood. Her eyes widen as she stared down at the man. With a mouth frozen in a silent scream of terror, his lifeless pale eyes blankly looked at the plain ceiling. Red high lights tattered his spikey shot hair. Someone had brushed it to side neatly. A spotless, white shirt covered his torso. Touching, his cheek, the man's head lolled to the side. His skin stiff as concrete. The sight of stitching appeared out of the tip of his shirt. Carefully, the little girl peeled the shirt open revealing stitches up his chest. Feeling his stiff skin, it felt damp, like someone had cleaned it. Glancing around the room, a white four poster bed and a little chest of draws filled the room, in the corner was a pair of white doors.

"Come on Lily, before he finds us!"

"Jessie… did the man kill him?" Taking in the dead man. Jess's eyes widened at the sight. It was him. The man from the scary room.

"Run. Lily. Run!" The floor squeaked as they shot out into the corridor, turning the corner, sharply, they ran down a spiral staircase. Yanking the door open, they ran into a kitchen. They glanced around. The snow white walls sparkled. Light sparkled as it reflected off something. Peering around, Lily spotted a twinkling mirror.

"There Jessie!" A steel painted door was tweaked open. Pulling his sister through the gap, they ran down the steps. Their little footsteps echoed around the dark stoned room. Timidly, they looked around the bare, lifeless room. The door clanked behind them. Flashing up the stairs, Jess shook the door aggressively.

"Locked!" He returned to his trembling sister's side. Grasping one side of the teddy bear, they gracefully moved across the floor. The room was silent. The only noise was the sound of water dripping Drip. Drip. Crash! They bumped into something metal. Blaring on, a surgical light flickered on. A dark chuckle rang out.

"What did I say Angel? I told you, I don't lie. Your master never lies. I said they come here and look" His red eyes glinted through the dark shadows as he stepped into the light. Blending in with the light, his pale skin disappeared. His smirking eyes floated in the air. Rising a pale hand into the air, he snapped on a surgical glove. Scrambling backwards, the children fell to the floor. The devil floated towards them.

"Now there is no point trying to escape. I'll find you." Yanking them up, he wrapped duct tape around the little girl's hands. Sobbing, she was slumped against the base of slab. Scrambling away, Jess's eyes were wide with terror.

"Keep away from me, you meanie!" His hand grasped Jess's up arm as he chained him down to the slab. Turning to face the girl, he smiled.

"You're turn." Screaming, her body was slammed against the slab. The metal caused shivers to run through her little spine. Observing him, she took in his outfit. He was wearing what looked to be a surgeon's outfit. Smirking, Edward turned to the tray in the middle. Flittering through the tools, his eyes lifted to connect with his angel.

Sitting with crossed legs, on the edge of a horizontal silver slab. Her hair, flipped to one side. Her red lips pulled into a seductive smile; her red eyes filled with desire. The white fabric of her dress brushed against her black coated thigh. Blood red heels coated her feet. The thermometer stuck out of her top pocket as the white fabric grasped against her sides. A little nurse hat sat on top of the crown of her head. Lust filled his body as he stared at her. Her eyes followed his every move.

A scream brought him out of his dream. Turning to face his new daughter, he noticed her eyes gazed into the corner. A cage sat with a bunch of unconscious bodies trapped inside.

Glancing at them, the devil crackled. "That is your lunch, so don't get to emotional about it." His hand scanned the tray, picking up a test tube. Kuilucus. The label read. Green liquid swarmed inside it. "You'll love it soon." Pouring the liquid into a syringe, he pressed the needle. It was sharp enough to do the job. "I promise I'll make it less painful… if you're good. Right Isabella?" Flashing a glance to the woman that sat on the slab, he grinned. "You see good children get rewards because good children are perfect children." He tapped Lily on the nose. Flinching away from his touch, she glared at him. "You're just like you're mother. Unfortunately, you aren't blessed with her attitude, you're blessed with your father's but still, I can change that. With one, gentle… stab" Screams echoed around the room as the needle penetrated her skin.

"Lily! Mommy, help her!" Isabella's eyes remained focused on her master.

"She can't hear you boy. All she can hear is me and my commands." The devil barked loudly, his victims body started to twitch and jerk. Slowly, he removed the needle from her arm. "That should do. Now you big mouth."

"My Mommy will never let you do this! When she wakes up, she'll realize what you did and punish you!" Grazing the boy's chubby cheek, cunningly, he grinned.

"Boy, your mother would never hurt me. She loves me. She would do anything for me. And soon so will you." Rising, he returned to the tools. "I wouldn't have had to do this if you had kept your mouth shut and pretend I was your daddy. I wouldn't have to adjust Mommy's memory. I wouldn't have to do this. If you had been good." The green liquid sparkled as he approached the boy. "Remember, you deserve every inch of pain that you get, boy! Every part of it. Both of you do!" The boy's body started to jerk as the liquid spread through his veins like the fire in the great fire of London.

Smirking, the devil turned away, placing the needle down, sweetly, he smiled at his angel.

His footsteps echoed of the cold stone floor as he moved towards her; crying in terror beneath his deadly feet.

Water dripped down the walls, moaning for freedom from the dreaded cellar.

The prisoners in the corner groaned. Clicking his tongue, he embraced the statue in a hug.

"You are perfect, my little nurse. Perfect. You don't know how sexy you look right now. I'll have to bring you down here a lot more… won't I? Yes, I will. Now how about you give your lover a kiss?" Obey his command, she pressed her lips against his. Moaning, he deepened his kiss.

As he lowered her body onto the slab, he smiled.

"You are my angel. You are my perfect, little doll… You are the devil's creation…"

* * *

><p>Blinking, the blurred world appeared in their vision of their little eyes. Clearing the blur of red formed two pairs of glowing red eyes.<p>

"They are awake!" A feminine voice squealed.

Taking in her button nose and heart shape face, they smiled identical smiles.

Slowly, rising onto his knees, the blanket slipped from around his waist dropping to his sides. Reaching out his hands grazed the woman's cheek as he smiled, contently, he eloped her in a hug, the teddy bear in his hand flying across the room.

"Mommy!"

"Jess. I was so worried, you've been a sleep for ages." Snuggling closer to his mommy, he kissed her cheek with childish affection.

On the bed, his sister slowly stirred to her knees. Her eyes cautious as she crawled to her mother. Embracing her, she released a slight giggle.

From the side, Edward watched a cocky smile on his face. It had worked, the solution had worked.

Isabella's eyes shone as they gazed into his. Smiling back at her, joy filled his thoughts. She couldn't remember what her son had said. She didn't even know that they woke up before.

"I'm glad you haven't forgot me." Her pale fingers ran down their sides causing giggles to ring out.

"Why on earth would we forget you mommy?" The little girl quirked her head, her curls bouncing over her shoulder.

"I was just checking sweetie, because I certainly would never forget my little angels!" Rubbing her nose against her daughter's, Isabella's heart swelled with joy. Her bell like laugh rang out as the three figures fell onto the bed, the duvet puffed up before floating back down around them, snuggling into their sides.

Silently, Edward watched from the corner. He was glad he had not killed them. He had kept them alive for a reason.

It was evident that it was not for their sake but his glorious angel.

Watching his perfect doll play with the children, satisfaction filled him.

They were perfect…Even the children.

Sipping at the blood of glass, the devil waited for his creations to take notice of him. Joy filled their faces as they played. Feathers flew into the air landing on their hair. His angel's smile was wide as she laughed at their antiques.

Silently, he thought her name.

_ Isabella._

Her red eyes snapped towards her master's.

"Angels. Do you want to see Daddy?" The children eagerly nodded. Pointing a finger in his direction, a glorious smile filled her face. "There he is." Her silk voice was barely over a whisper, Edward felt him falling under its sweet spell. Rising to his feet, he walked across the room. The floor was silent against his bare feet, he was like a ghost; pale and deadly.

"I'm glad to see you are awake. Your mother was getting worried." Sitting on the side of the bed, Edward handed Jess a tattered teddy bear. "You lost this little man." Grinning, the child hugged his master. Another little body joined in the hug. "Now where is a tickle for Daddy?" Giggles burst out as he launched a tickle attack. It sounded like beautiful chiming bells as they all laughed.

The children rolled around trying to escape his grasping claws.

"Stop it Daddy! Stop!" The children squealed through their laughter. Isabella joined in. Sitting up , he smiled in satisfaction.

He had reached a dream; a dream, his father had never been able to achieve.

He had created his perfect little dolls.

He had created the perfect family.

**Please review**

**I'll update the final outtake next week on Friday.**


	4. Perfect Outtake 3

**Perfection Outtake 3**

A pair of warm brown eyes smiled on its owners, a beam over her dimpled cheeks, her curls fell over her shoulder as she smiled at the camera.

"Isabella Marie Swan and her two children" A picture of two children appeared. Brown leaves fell from the trees, desperately clinging onto the limb that held them into the air.

A boy sat with curly hair around his head, a hat covered it, a thick coat was wrapped around his little body.

His teeth glinted as he sat on the top of a red slide, beaming at the camera.

In between his legs, giggling was the joyful face of a little girl, her face identical to the boy's above her, her ears covered in bright pink ear muffs, mittens on her hands.

Her cheeks were rosy red.

The fur of her hood grazed her laughing lips.

Her brown eyes sparkled with glee.

Their mother, wrapped in a black coat, her curls flattened by ear muffs, held their hands with red gloved hands as she helped them slide down the red surface of the slide.

Her lips pulled into a stunning smile.

"…went missing two years ago. Their cottage found abandoned. Today her father, Charlie Swan, makes a plea to the public." The news woman's monotone voice cut off.

A man appeared, his hair dishevelled as he stared into the camera, his moustache was bushy. Bags dipped under his eyes.

"It has been two years since my little girl vanished. Two years since I've seen her joyful face. Two years since I last seen my grandchildren. For these two years I have never given up hope. In my heart, Isabella is alive as is her children and all I want to say is I will find you Isabella! I will find you no matter what. I will not die not knowing if you are still in the world or not.-"The screen blacked out.

In a plain room, a few bright colourful pictures coated the walls. The man sat on a white sofa, an evil grin on his face.

"Well, Charlie, we'll have to arrange that won't we." He hummed lightly. Rising to his feet, he cross the room to gaze into a picture frame.

Three pairs of brown eyes gleamed at the camera as they lay in the snow, their little red spots dotted their eyes; appearing through the contact lens.

As they laughed, they hands motionlessly did snow angels.

Grazing it with a gentle thumb, he moved onto a different frame.

Snow covering their hair and skin, a bronze hair man rested his head onto a brunette's woman head.

His green eyes filled with love, his black gloved hands wrapped around her waist.

Both wore matching black coats.

The brunette wore ear black muffs, her brown eyes twinkled brightly. Affectionate smiles grazed their lips, a black scarf wrapped around their necks.

At the bottom, the words Lovers forever had elegantly be written in black paint.

Another picture was of the children, this time bright green leaves clung to the trees as a bird flew in front of the blazing sun.

The children were laughing as they chased after each other, a tattered teddy bear dangled from the little girl's hand.

Chuckling, he moved along.

A lump came in his throat.

Blossoms fell in front of their faces. Their smiling lips touched in a passionate kiss.

A white stunning veil drifted down her hair like an angel floating on a cloud.

Her hands weaved through his neat bronze hair, messing it up as she tugged at the ends.

Smiling at the photo, he sighed.

He loved her with all her heart.

He was sure of this.

Moving along, his eyes traced more photos.

All of them filled with one or two or all members of his perfect family.

Finally, he stopped at a picture at the end.

The beautiful, graceful snow white frame stroked the sides of the glorious photo.

Green twinkling eyes sparkled at the brown eyes they gazed into, their owners face pulled in loving smile.

His hands grasped his loves cheeks as he leaned into give her a sweet kiss. Her rose red lips smiled innocently back, gently, her blood red nails danced across his cheek like a feather grazing a cloud.

Two children ran in front of them, a teddy bear flew across the air.

Blue silk blew in the still wind as the little girl ran away from her brother, his matching blue shirt fluttered in the wind.

Matching dimpled, laughing smiles; silent giggles escaped their mouth.

The boy's curly hair bounced on his unmoving head.

Soundlessly, he giggled his sister's name as she mutely cried out his, her brown eyes filled with excitement.

The trees reached out to caress the sweet family.

Sighing, he touched his loves face.

It was the picture of the perfect family.

The perfect family that didn't have a care in the world.

He had created it; the perfect family, the family that everyone longed for.

The family, his father had craved for but had failed to achieve.

Edward shuddered at the memory.

The torturous memory.

His father should have known it would have failed when his mother started to show the signs.

But he didn't care, he replaced her as soon as he could. Edward would have never replaced his love, no matter what.

With each fake mother that passed, his father would replace them.

In the end he got sick of it and decided to turn it onto his son.

Hidden in the corner far away from sight, his eyes caught a picture.

Four pair of red eyes shone at the camera as his love rested on his shoulder as sweet smile on her face.

Beaming at the camera, his eyes were victorious as he kissed her hair.

Two little chubby faces beamed up at the lens, their faces pulled in matching dimpled smile.

The most haunting thing was how they looked angelic.

They were the devil and his angels.

Giggles filled the room as little pattering feet ran across the white marble floor.

"Be careful." Isabella's silky voice rang out as her heels clicked.

"Daddy!" Bursting into the office, the children squealed. Running towards him, they embraced him in a hug.

"What?" His voice was light as he grinned at them. Ruffling the girl's hair, he chuckled at her face of disgust.

"Well, me, mommy and Jessie were going to ask you if you wanted to come shopping but since you did that you're not invited." Stamping her foot, she turned away.

Pulling puppy dogs eyes, Edward leaned forward as he whispered in the ear of the little girl.

"Oh come on Lily, Daddy loves you and he would really want to come with you!" His eyes connected with the red eyes of his lover.

A teasing smile was on her face.

Isabella stood in the doorway.

Black jeans gripped her legs.

Stunning, black Stilettos were on her feet, a fine strap wrapped around her ankles.

A dark jumper clung to her upper torso.

A glittering necklace sat at the base of her neck; a heart shape locket dangled from the end of it.

A tug on his arm brought his attention away.

Staring into the red eyes of his daughter, he waited for her answer.

"Okay… but you're not allowed to get all lovey dovey with Mommy. It's yucky!" She pointed a little finger angrily at him.

Pouting, Edward gazed up into her eyes.

"But Daddy likes being lovey dovey with Mommy."

"Well, you're not allowed." Clearing her throat, Isabella slandered into the room, unconsciously, her hips swayed seductively.

"Now, Sweetie, Daddy promises not to be lovey dovey. How about you go and get your coat's on?" Nodding, the little children skipped out the room.

Shaking her head, Isabella stalked up to Edward.

Tracing a blood red nail down his arm, she smiled.

"Are you finished with work?" Leaning down, softly, Edward kissed her. Her hands grasp his hair as she whimpered. Softly, Edward pulled away.

"Let me put the papers away." Sitting on the sofa, Isabella eyes followed her husband's body as he moved around the desk.

His eyes never leaving hers.

Crossing her legs, she smiled.

Perfection wasn't even the word to describe her anymore. She was a whole lot more.

Shuffling the paper, he chuckled to himself. He was so lucky to have her.

To have his angel by his side forever.

She had not changed in two years, like he hadn't changed in two hundred.

They would remain perfect forever.

"So what have you been up to?" Isabella's eyes followed his hands.

"Cooking." Chuckling, his eyes caught hers.

"I thought I smelt cookies."

"The children wanted to make them. I have to admit they smelt nice. I wish I could still eat them." Sadness filled her eyes, slightly. Frowning, he placed the papers down, moving towards his angel.

"Come here." He embraced her in a tight hug. Kissing her hair, he sighed.

"Well at least, it was the fun of making them. And someone else gets to eat them." Her voice was muffled, cracking near the end.

"You can still eat them, you know?" Burying her head, she sighed.

"Yes, but they don't taste the same. All I want is blood."

"Well at least the children get to enjoy them." He felt her smile against his chest as she hummed in agreement. Lifting her chin up, he pressed his lips to hers. Moaning, he gently parted her lips with his tongue.

Their tongues danced the tango as Isabella whimpered a beautiful tune into Edwards's mouth.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Glancing at their children, they smiled.

The two children stood in little matching black coats and gloves.

Isabella stood up, holding her arms out.

They ran towards her.

"Look at you two. Don't you look adorable? Just like your Daddy." Kissing the crown of their heads, she squeezed them to her chest.

"More like mommy." Looming over her shoulder, he breathed in her ear. His fingers fiddled around her slender neck, playing with the locket.

Flipping it over, his eyes caught the words engraved on the back.

_Isabella, in this locket, I place my heart for you and I shall never part. From Your Edward. _The soft pad of his thumb gently brushed over the words, contently, he smiled.

They were so true.

He would never part with his angel, never.

"Oh stop it. Now let's go and get our coats." Grasping his hand, she led him out of the room, a twinkle in her eye. Opening the closet door, she held out his coat before grasping her own. After she put it on, she grabbed their gloves.

A hand stuck out, two brown pupils on a clear lens stared up at her.

Glancing up at her now green eyed husband, she smiled.

Gently, she inserted them in .

Her vision blurred before clearing.

The rough texture of the contact caused her eyes to sting.

Blinking, the pain faded away.

Putting her leather gloves on, she wrapped her red scarf around her neck.

Holding out his hand, Edward bowed.

Smiling, she placed her hand in his, softly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up." The wind blew in from out sides. Kissing his angels forehead, he sighed dramatically.

"Okay, Mommy and Daddy are coming. Just wait out side." Joyful laughter escaped the children as they ran out side, into the crisp leaves of autumn. "Don't go too far!" He called after them.

Adoringly, His loves brown eyes stared up at him, her red lips pulled into a beautiful smile.

"I love you." Her voice chimed the words. Leaning in, her strawberry breathe tingled along his moistened lips.

"I love you too." He breathed, gently, he closed his lips around hers.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sighing, he pulled away.

"Children" He chuckled, shaking his head. Giggling, Isabella tugged on his hand leading them outside.

The leaves crunched beneath their feet. The children ran towards them, their brown eyes twinkling.

"Okay" He scooped Lily up. "How about we go shopping!"

* * *

><p>The paper bristled in the wind as a brown headed man looked down at it.<p>

It had been two years since his brother disappeared into thin air.

This was the last town he came to during his rounds.

23 law street.

45 arc woods

53 Lever lane.

He had checked everyone out but one; 45 arc woods. It didn't exist.

Glancing up at the old, battered creaking shop in front of him, slowly, he entered.

Ding.

An old fashion bell in tinkled as the door shut behind him.

Dust flew up his nose as he stared around the shop.

Bookcases filled the store, brimmed with items.

An old man busied himself at a worn down desk.

His fingers pressing buttons on the 1920 style till that sat on top.

Scanning the shelves, his stomach growled. Flour, eggs, lettuce, tomatoes, Pencils, pens. Everything you could think of.

His eyes caught a newspaper at the edge of the desk.

The floor boards creaked beneath his feet as he approached it.

Picking it up, he read the front cover.

A brunette woman and two joyful faces smiled at the camera. Not a care in the world, they seemed content and at peace.

The head line read.

**Father pleas for help finding his daughter and grandchildren. **

Furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes scanned the article.

**Today, Charlie swan has plead to the public to help him find his missing daughter and grandchildren, who disappeared from their cottage in arc woods on the night of august the 10****th**** , two years ago.**

The man's heart thudded as he read this.

It wasn't a coincidence that four people went missing after being in the same area and only having two days apart.

Clearing his throat, the old man's head shot up. "Yes?"

"Do you know where arc wood is?"

"It's the forest on the edge of the road round about 2 miles south. Only the Cullen's live there now. The Swans did too but they never came to this town."

"The missing ones?" The old man nodded.

Muttering a thank you, the man turned away and walked to a wonky seat in the side of the room, his eyes never leaving the page.

Something happened.

On the night the Swan's disappeared and on the day his brother did too but what?

"It's common for people to go missing around here. Many bodies are found in the woods." The shopkeeper's croaky voice rang out. Snapping his eyes to his, the man hummed.

"Really?"

"Disappear from their houses in the middle of the night are discovered three weeks later in a swamp in the forest. It started about 8 years ago when the swans moved into the cottage. I'm surprised they hadn't disappeared sooner. Her husband did. Was murder. Many say by the monster, who murdered the innocent people who disappeared."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No, the monster only likes young victims. The old don't hold enough energy for him."

"Energy?"

"Blood. You see every victim killed is healthy, young and drained dry of their between late teens to late forties. All found drained of the blood. We call the monster the white devil." He coughed.

"Why?"

"He redresses his victims in white clothes. Girls it's normally a dress or blouse and skirt. Boys it's normally a suit. The funny thing is there is not a drop of dry blood on them. At first we thought it was a person but no person could be so sick to tear people apart."

"What?"

" Some had been stitched up, but you couldn't even tell that someone had torn them apart. Police said that they had to have a medical degree. But I just think they are sick for killing them like that and dumping them in the woods" Nodding, the brown man returned to reading the paper.

His eyes scanning the bottom.

**If you have any information. Please contact Charlie Swan by this number.**

The bell rang.

The floor boards creaked under the heavy boots of their owner.

"Ah, Mr Cullen, how can I help you? Where is the rest of your lovely family?"

"They'll be coming in soon…" The masculine voice faded into a whisper.

Peering over the tip of the newspaper, the man observed the scene.

A bronze hair man in an expensive black coat leaned over the desk, whispering words into the shop keeper's ear.

The old man's jolly eyes glazed over.

Mechanically, his hand reached out the pile of newspapers, flipping them over so the missing family was no longer in view.

A shiver ran down his spine.

The man's green eyes snapped towards him, quickly, the watcher looked down at the newspaper.

What on earth had happened here?

"I'll see if they are coming?" The masculine voice hummed happily. The bell rang as the door shut. The brown haired man's heart beat loudly. It rang again.

This time four pairs of footsteps entered.

Harmoniously, a feminine click of high heels accompanied the masculine boots

Pattering of little feet followed behind them.

"Mommy, look. Mommy!" A little voice squealed. The brown haired man buried his head deep into the paper.

"Lily, what have I said?" The green eyed man from before scolded the child.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright Mr Cullen, little Miss Lily can have whatever she wants as can Big Mr Jess." Two childish giggles rang out.

Sound of high heels echoed off the floor as a figure moved around.

"You don't have to, Sir." Mr Cullen's voice was sincere.

" are my best customers. Now what do you little angels want?"

"Sweeties, please" The shimmering voice of a little girl shrilled.

"Okay. If Little Miss Lily wants Sweeties she shall get sweeties and you, little man?" The little boy started to prattle on. The sound of something being lifted off the distracted him. Loud clumps of Mr Cullen boots crossed the floor.

"You don't need all of that, love." Mr Cullen chuckled in a sing song voice.

The person whispered back.

"Of course you would think that." His voice was light as he teased the person.

Hissing sharply back, the person grabbed something off the shelf.

"They are getting lots of sweets. Now while they are distracted, how about you give me a kiss." Silence followed. His eyes burned into the page as he resisted the instinct to look up.

"Ewww! Mommy! Daddy! I said no being Lovey Dovey." Lily cried in disgust. "Now, you don't get to try my cookies!" The floor board shuddered as someone stamped their foot childishly.

"Now Lily, if you loved us, you would let us" The clumps of the man's boots were followed by the sweet tune of high heels.

"Fine, Daddy, but only because I love you." Objects were placed on the desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shop keepers eyes glazed over with almost desire.

The sound of purse being opened came into his hearing range.

"Thank you Simon." A sultry voice rang out. His eyes shot up.

His eyes scanned up her stilettos, Jeans that gripped to her legs, a coat clung to her waist.

Brown, silky locks fell over her shoulder. His eyes connected with the side of her face.

Her button nose and raised cheek caused him to want to speak to her.

She was perfection.

By her feet, two children stood bouncing as they stared up at her. Possessively, a black gloved hand wrapped around her curvy waist. The shop keeper smiled as he packed the items into a bag.

"Well, Mrs Cullen, you know I do anything for your brown eyes." A bell like laugh escaped the angel.

Mr Cullen smiled adoringly at her, also trapped under her spell of temptation.

"Why thank you, My husband, here says exactly the same." A shiver ran up his spine. Her voice held double meaning. Mr Cullen darkly chuckled.

"Well that's because they are." He leaned whispering something else in his wife ear. Laughing, she swatted him on the chest.

Slowly, the observer rose, his chair squeaked.

All the eyes in the room snapped towards him.

The brown haired man froze.

It was them.

The missing family.

Her stunning brown eyes stared deep into him.

Oh God.

It was her.

The missing mother.

Glancing at the children. A shiver ran up his spine.

It was them.

"Hello." The angel's seductive voice dragged out. "I've never seen you before. We know _everyone_ around here, don't we Edward?" The green eyed man glared at him, slowly, he leant down whispering something in her ear.

Turning she whispered back. Smiling with satisfaction, Mr Cullen kissed her forehead.

"Yes, we do love."

"I'm Isabella Cullen." She held out a feminine hand. Gulping, the man shook it.

"Emmett McCarty."

"Are you new around here?" A tingling sensation ran up his spine.

"I'm only staying for a couple of nights. I'm looking for my missing brother. He was last saw in this town. Two years ago. Around about august the 12th" The pair shared a knowing glance, before Isabella smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, if you come to our house, we might be able to help you find him." He felt him lose all power over his body as he nodded in agreement.

The enchanting spell of her smooth silky voice had him wrapped around her finger.

Squeezing her husband hand, she smiled joyfully. "How about dinner time tomorrow. We live at 45 arc wood. There's a dirt track with tyre marks, you should see it on your right. It's in the middle of the forest." His heart did a double beat.

It was the address.

That had to be it.

Coughing, he smiled. "I have to go but thank you. I'll be there for round about midday" Carefully, he handed the paper to the old man.

He watched as the old man, flipped it over so the picture faced down before he placed on the pile of newspaper.

Hurrying out of the shop, the bell rang behind him.

The cold air hit him as he scrambled down the street.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the family walk happily to an expensive car. Carrier bags in their hands.

The children waved at him, grinning, hesitantly, he waved back. Lifting the children in, he observed the grinning parents.

They looked like the perfect family, maybe they were the perfect family.

But inside, he had a bad feeling about them.

Something beneath their gleaming eyes was hidden from the outside world.

Waving at him, they drove down the road. Disappearing in the dust.

Something wasn't right, that was for certain… but what?

Rushing to the pay phone at the corner, he dialled a number.

Oblivious to the red eyes that watched him from the trees.

The phone only rang once.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked.

"Is that Charlie Swan?" His eyes flittered around the area.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"Emmett McCarty, I have some information on your missing daughter and grandchildren."

"You do?" The voice perked up.

"I know where they are."

* * *

><p>Side by side, the men stared at the grand, white, modern house.<p>

The older man's bushy, brown moustache twitched.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My brother went missing two days after your daughter and grandchildren did. He stopped at this place. They gave me the exact address. It's not a coincidence at all." Gravel crunched beneath their feet as they approached the intimidating house.

"Isabella would never live here… it's too white. She loved colour and classical stuff not modern like this."

"Well, she seems different, all modern like to me. Her husband got the shopkeeper to turn the newspapers upside down so you couldn't see their picture on the front cover. The only reason I recognized them was because I had picked one up before he came in." Pushing the doorbell with a finger.

He stood back.

"I'm coming" A bell-like voice chimed. The sounds of locks being undone was heard.

The door gracefully opened.

A woman peered around the door.

Her brown eyes glowing off her pale skin.

The older man gasped.

"Emmett. You made it and who's this?" She smiled sweetly at the man.

"Isabella…" He gasped, his moustache shaking. Her arched eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I know you?"

"Who is it, Isabella?" A masculine voice chimed. A tall figure appeared behind her, his stunning green eyes gleamed on his face. Wrapping a protective arm around her waist, he took the figures in. "Oh, Emmett and…."

"Isabella…" The man stuttered again.

"Is he alright?" Isabella's voice was full of concern.

"Erm, this is Charlie Swan. He has come for help finding his daughter." The man went to say something, but the glare Emmett gave him cut him off.

"Oh well, do you want to come inside, we just finished making dinner. Haven't we, Edward?" Her eyes were full of confusion as she observed her husband tight smile.

"Yes come on in. How about you take them to the sitting room, sweetie?" Nodding, she pecked him on the lips before leading them down the plain white corridor.

Glaring at the two men, Edward twisted the lock.

A silent scream of a click was released from the door.

"This way." Isabella's high heels clicked off the marble floor.

Childish giggles echoed off the corridor.

"Your house is very…"

"White." Flashing a smile over her shoulder, Isabella winked at them. Charlie gaped, silently, he muttered her name repeatedly. "Yes. I know." Her voice the dragged the words out.

Emmett felt his heart flutter.

No, he could not make the move on her. Not in front of her husband, if he was even that, or her father ; who was still in a state of shock.

"Isabella…" Her eyes filled with worry as she took in the shaking man.

"I'll make him a cup of tea." Edward glared at the men as he slithered behind them.

The old man could ruin everything.

One little memory twitch and it would all be over.

She would be furious and he would have to do it again.

Regret filled his mind at the thought.

He hadn't done it since his son nearly blew the plot.

He still slight hatred for the boy because of it.

But he would hate the man even more.

"So what was your brothers name?" Edward spoke up, his voice laced with inquisitive.

"Michael but we called him, Mike for short." Emmett fidgeted slightly.

"His job?" He pried anxiously.

"Post man." Humming, Edward nodded slightly.

"What did he look like?"

"Erm… short blonde hair. Blue eyes. Bony nose. Malnourished kinda face." His eyes swept the walls looking for a sign of a family living here.

It was blank.

Lifeless in a sense yet at the same time secretive.

"Well we'll help you find him." Dubiousness laced his voice.

Charlie eyes widened with trepidation at his reply.

His eyes focused on the woman in front of him.

"In here." Slowly they entered a room.

The walls were blank .

A few seats sat around. But they were more like seats in a waiting area then a sitting room.

Trembles of fear ran up Emmett back.

Suspicion of this family grew.

"Take a seat." Her voice was innocent.

The men sat down on the plastic seats as they gazed around the room.

Edward took his place on what looked to be a plastic love seat.

In the middle sat a little white table. On the table sat a little picture of the family. Edward smiled affectionately at it. Emmett cleared his throat.

"So this is an interesting house you have here." Edward smirked darkly.

"I know. But me and my family love it."

"You don't have a lot of family pictures, part from this one" Emmett picked it up inspecting it, it was almost identical to the newspaper photo.

Slandering in, Isabella placed a metal white tray down on the table, harmlessly, she sat down by her husband.

His masculine hand rested on her thigh.

"So you want help finding your daughter, Charlie?" Timidly, she asked the man. The man stuttered her name again.

"Erm, yes he would." Clearing his throat, Emmett spoke up. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. Something wasn't right. Pouring out a cup of tea, she beamed harmoniously at the quivering man.

"Well how about we start with descriptions?" Swiftly, she placed a white china cup in Emmett's hand before placing one in the other man's shaky hand.

Nervously, Emmett sipped at the edge of the cup.

Widening their eyes, the couple grinned at him.

"Erm, I don't know. He's got a picture." Bitterly, Edward's eyes darkened.

"No, how about you describe them to us?" Desperation rang out.

"Edward. It would be easier if he showed us." Slowly, like a robot, Charlie reached into his top pocket and pulled out a picture.

Handing it to Isabella, discordantly, he placed the cup to his lips.

Taking in the picture, disbelief filled her.

Her skin paled as her thumb stroked the picture almost identical to the one that sat in her lover's office.

Incredulously, her eyes stared at her husband.

"I'm sorry." Regret filled his voice as her vision started to fade.

A whisper of a voice entered her mind, commanding her to do what it told her.

_I'll never lie to you. You never lie to me. Remember that. Remember that. _

Snapping back into reality she stared at the men in front of her.

"Well, we'll help you find them." Emmett's eyes widened with disbelief. What had he done to her?

"Isabella. That's you in the picture. Even I can tell. It's you and your children. This man kidnapped you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Emmett!" She growled.

Croaking, Charlie burst into tears.

"Why can't you remember me, Isabella, why?" Cradling his hands in his head, he rocked back and forth.

"Look at him and the picture." Hesitantly she did.

His face appeared as her children ran happily towards him.

She knew him?

Her eyes snapped back to her husband, this time anger resided there.

"You lied." She snarled, jumping to her feet. Catching her by her wrist, he muttered softly to her.

"I'm sorry." Rising to his feet, he forced her to look him dead in the eye.

Slight control hadn't worked but this would.

Her vision faded leaving her blind. Her hands clung to the body in front of her.

"Isabella. I'll never lie to you. You'll never lie to me. I love you. You love me. You do anything for me. I would do anything for you." The voice was loud and clear. The words echoed in her head, waltzing around as they took control over her thoughts.

"You will only see and hear me. You are to only believe me. You are to only obey me. You will do what I say. The memories I let remain will be the only thing you remember. Nothing else. Understand?" Nodding her head she snuggled tighter to the figure. "Good girl."

The bright world returned to her sight. Her lover stood in front of her smiling down. Gently, Edward grazed her cheek.

"What have you done to her?" Suspiciously, a masculine voice shouted.

Turning away from his angel, he glared at Emmett.

"For two years, she has been perfect. Two years she has belonged to me. I'm not letting her father and a nosy man ruin it for me. The boy and the post man almost did but I sorted them out quickly.I've perfected her again." He gripped tightly at his precious doll. Aimlessly, her glazed eyes stared into the air.

"You murdered my brawthar" His words slurred as his vision blurred.

"And I might murder you. Next time you should ask to see the tea being made or get to know the people before you visit them, right love?" Pressing his lips to her still lips, he moaned softly.

"Wehat did yeee duo tue me?"

"Isabella here, spiked it. You see, yesterday, Isabella decided you would make a nice dinner for us, and like many men before you, you couldn't resist the succubus in front of you. You made it easier for me because you came willingly, the last few times, I've had to kidnap them. Isabella decided to drug your drink. Of course normally she would have seen it happen. But you and the idiot had to mess her pleasure up. Didn't you? And yes I murdered your brother, he actually was Isabella's first meal. She loved it." Growling , Emmett jumped to his feet.

The world spun around him.

Buckling his knees, he fell to the ground ,his head cracked off the table.

His vision turned black.

* * *

><p>A light hum echoed around him.<p>

Cold metal scraped against his back.

Holding down his wrist, were smooth restraints.

Clanking of metal echoed in his mind.

Clenching his eyes, he prayed it all was nightmare and not reality.

A pair of delicate hands grasped the side of his head, digging into the roots of his hair.

Rubber pressed against his lips prying them open.

Freezing breath bounced off his face.

Snapping his eyes open, he came face with a pile of bronze hair.

"Good to see you're a wake. Mr Swan has been awake for a while. I thought Isabella had put too much in your drink." A muffled scream came from behind him. "Shut up!" He shouted over his shoulder. "People, can never understand the words be quiet. Well my family can but not anyone else." Something metal chipped at the base of his teeth. A rubber covered finger pulled at the side of his mouth. The devil hummed. "One little chip. Nothing really bad. May need whitening but I can sort it out." The finger let go of his mouth, pinging it back into place. "He doesn't have perfect teeth like you ,dear but we'll get done." White blocked his vision as the devil leaned over his form.

Moaning came from above him.

Slowly, his vision came back.

Turning away, the devil's shoes echoed off the cold floor. The hands disappeared from the side of his head.

Opposite him, chained to a metal slab was Charlie Swan.

His eyes droopy. His mouth was held open by a wrench like brace. His clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown.

"What do you want with us?" Emmett yelled.

The devil glanced at him, his red eyes shining with glee. Red eyes?

"At first, I planned to kill you but then I thought about it. Isabella needs protection and if I'm under a multiple attack, I'll not be able to protect her. What I need is a guard. And you two are going to be the first official members. I'll train you how to fight. I'll teach you to be observant so you can protect my family and me. So what I'm going to do is perfect you. You'll never be as perfect as my angel but you'll be good enough." He turned to a metal surgeon's tray in the middle.

Lifting objects he let them glint in the light.

Observing him, Emmett shuddered.

The man was dressed as a surgeon.

And he had a feeling who was being operated on.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why did you do this to your family?" Sincerity laced his voice as he closed his eyes as the surgeon light blared into his vision.

The devil sighed. "My father was a scientist in the 19th century, he experimented with chemicals. After a while he went insane, obsessed with a certain expertiment, he thought he could make the perfect family. A family that was perfect for you, would look perfect and be perfect. Me and my mother became… how should I put it…. Guinea pigs. At first he targeted my mother, constantly injecting her with chemicals. Over time she started to change, father was over joyed. But the chemicals reacted badly separately and caused her to burn from the inside out. She died in my arms. But did the loss of his sweet wife stop my father… of course not, he remarried this time he tried doing it all at once. The woman started coughing up blood and died in a bed alone. He remarried again and it failed and he repeated this again and again until I turned sixteen. I became his victim. He locked me in the house and refused to let me out until he had perfected me. He would beat me to obey him. To do things for him. If I was bad, he would lock me in a cage, where he would send electric currents through. By the time I was nineteen he had decided it was time to start a different torture. He returned to needles and deadly chemicals. This time he made sure the amounts were perfect. He didn't rush it or take to long. He planned the timing just right. By the time I was twenty one, I was nearly insane. Then he injected me with his new chemical. Pain filled me and I thought I was going to die but then I woke up. I was strong,agile and deadly. My father thought he had perfected me and for a while I let him think that but I hadn't forgotten the past. The key thing to perfecting someone is to eliminate their past. So I did. I tortured him, pricked him, stabbed him. Beat him up, made him call me master. And then I drained him dry. But unknowingly, through them years of torture, I had became obsessed with the idea of perfection but you see I had learnt from my father's mistakes. I tested them on various people, seeing the affect until I came up with a conclusion. Not everyone can cope with the same chemicals, you have to perfect what you're putting in them for you to perfect them. And I did. I created many creatures but never let them live for the first hour. I wanted my own little perfect family not a bunch of experiments. And then I saw Isabella, when I was on my travels, I saw her when she was round about five. The connection was instant. I knew she was the one. I made it my goal to perfect her life for her and gain her love when she got older but things went a bit off in the middle but still in the end, I got my perfect family. "

Drilling followed the end of his speech.

Peeling his eyes open, he watched as the devil drilled something in Charlie's mouth.

Charlie's eyes widen as he looked into the joyful cunning eyes of the devil.

Pain filled his lower jaw as the tip of the drill bashed off it.

Pulling it out, Edward peered in his mouth.

Smiling with satisfaction, the devil placed a tube in his mouth.

"Now, this will hurt but it's for the best. You see, Mr Swan, I became obsessed with perfecting people's looks, even my dead victims. Now a little more. That should do."

The wrench that held his mouth open was removed.

His tongue darted out, moistening his lips.

The devil lifted something off the tray.

A comb was lifted into the air as the devil neatly parted his brown curly locks. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he trimmed at his bushy moustache.

"Perfect. Isabella" A hand rested on the devil's shoulder, her blood red nails stroking his uniform. Turning to face her the devil grinned. "If I didn't have to do this, I'd be lavishing you right now! You're perfection." Pressing his lips against hers, he sighed. "Now please go and get Kuilbus, Guticious, Libith, Traceth and Luthier, mix them all together sweet heart for your master." Her high heels clicked off the ground as she slandered away, her hips swaying.

Emmett eyes followed her swaying hips.

Suddenly, he was gasping for air as a stone, cold hand grasped around his throat.

"You dare look at her like that again and I'll kill you! She is my doll. Not yours. I created her and she is mine. Now let's get that chip sorted out." A wrench was shoved in his mouth. "There. Perfect. I hope it hurts you because you know what I hate. People staring at things that are mine. I'll have to put that in the list of perfection, won't I?" A tube was forced into his mouth. The solid oozed out, his screams were muffled by the tube as the solid burned his mouth like acid. "There. Good. Okay, now the hair" The comb yanked through his curls with anger.

His roots strained against the force.

The wrench was removed from his mouth as the sound of a glass being placed down drew the devil's attention away.

A victorious smile was on his face.

"You are perfect. If you get me Kuilbus, Libith, Jutach and Luthier mixed together, I will reward you." Emmett took Isabella in as she turned away.

A tight white nurse's uniform gripped to her sides.

Her legs coated with black tights and her feet were in red stilettos.

On the top of her head, sat what looked to be a nurse's hat.

A torturous scream escaped Charlie.

Panicking, he glanced over at him, the devil pulled out syringe from his arm.

A sadistic smile on his face as he held it up into the light with litheness.

Isabella slandered up to him, a syringe in her hand. Taking it from her hand ,the devil kissed her.

"Master promised his angel a reward and it is a reward she shall get." The devil disappeared from their view, the sound of a slab being dragged rang out.

Isabella's face was expressionless, her red eyes glazed over as she stared at her master.

The slab came into the light.

A man was chained down to it, only in his boxer shorts. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his eyes droppy.

Wickedly, the devil grinned as he hissed something in his victim ear. The man's eyes widened slightly.

Dragging a finger down his arm, his eyes remained focused on his angel.

Expressionlessly, she stared at the scene.

Blood poured down his arm as the devil moved to the other side.

Hissing in his ear, the devil's eyes lit up. "Shhh, don't worry. Everything will be alright. You don't have to worry. Just make sure, your comfortable."

"Please, sir, let me go! I'll never tell any one." Tears welled in his terrified eyes. Chuckling, the devil grazed his cheek.

"Now, now. I can't do that. You see that woman... Don't look at her like that!" A thumb stabbed into his arm, yanking out a clump of muscle. The man released a scream. Isabella's face remained unresponsive; her eyes sparkled with desire.

"Please!" His voice cracked. Sinisterly the devil smiled as he turned to face his other prisoners. Sweat damped the oldest brow as his body twitched and jerked as the acid spread through him. Emmett's eyes widened at the sadistic look in the devil's eye.

" How about I show you what will happen if you look at her like the way this man did?" He sang sweetly, clicking his tongue. Circling around the slab, his hand lightly circled his skin. Stopping at his top arm, he dragged a finger across. A dark chuckle followed. Moving around, he circled his skin. Digging, his thumb in the base of his shoulder. The man screamed as he struggled against the restraints that held him down. "That's right. Scream. Good boy. Scream. Yes. Oh God." A shiver ran down the devil's spine as the man continued to scream. Turning to look at his angel,cunningly, he grinned. "Do you like that love? I know you do. You love seeing people being punished because of how they looked at you. Well, you'll be seeing this a lot more. Watch this my perfect little doll."

The man pleaded out, sinisterly, the devil laughed as he dragged a knife like finger down his stomach. The skin peeled back like banana, sloppying against his sides.

Blood poured to the floor like a water fall.

Gargling, red liquid came out of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Catching the drop on a rubber finger, he observed the blood.

The devil turned to face his dying victim, he placed the finger on his lips forcing him to drink it. His eyes flashed as he bit him in the neck.

His terrified screams died down as his eyes became lifeless, they stared into Emmett's soul.

Oh God.

That was how his brother had died.

The devil pulled away.

"Come Isabella." Like a dog, she floated towards him, her expression never changing.

"Bite. Drink." Leaning in, she sunk her teeth into his neck.

Bile rose in Emmett's throat as he watched.

The devil cooed sweetly to her like a breast feeding mother cooing to its baby as it drank her milk. His hand stroked her hair as he released a moan of pleasure. "That's enough." Isabella pulled away, her eyes a darker red. "Go and fetch a bucket of water with a sponge and the suit for your master." Isabella turned away from him, stalking into the shadows.

The devil turned to the tray, picking up a bob of thread and a needle.

"Do you do that to all your victims?" Gasping, Emmett bit back the vomit that lay in his throat.

The devil sewed contently at his victims wounds; binding his stomach back up.

"No all of them. I did do it for your brother, Isabella enjoys it. Not that she could this time. If you had kept it quiet upstairs she would have been able to enjoy it."

"What have you done to her?" The devil's hands weaved up the man's body.

"I have… hypnotized her as you human's say. I've put a spell on her basically, it helps me keep her perfect. All I use it for is eliminating the memories I don't want her to remember. I don't like using it on her though. Once this is done, I'll give her control back" Sealing off the last wound, he placed the needle and thread back on the metal tray.

Pulling a comb from his pocket, he parted his victim hair. "I already perfected him, beforehand just to save time. " His hands grazed his blood flowed chin. Taking a drop of drying blood, the devil smiled. "Beautiful...would you like some?" Shaking his head, Emmett glared at the devil.

Darkly chuckling, the devil floated towards him. Sticking the bloody finger into his prisoners face, his eyes took him in. The finger pressed to his lips, biting his lip, Emmett shook his head. Clicking his tongue, the devil forced his mouth open as he dragged the finger across Emmett's tongue. His taste buds vomited at the metallic, rusty taste of the blood. A cold hand clamped down on his jaw forcing him to swallow, the devil's eyes gleamed in the light.

"Now that wasn't so bad. Good boy." Patting his hair, he moved back to the dead, limp body.

Clicking her heels together, Isabella appeared, gently, she washed the man's torso and arms as the devil un-cuffed his hands.

The man's head lolled forward as the devil slipped his arms into the white shirt. Buttoning it up, he moved onto the trousers.

Once they were on,he placed a pair of expensive shoes on his feet.

Wiping his hands, he kissed Isabella; her eyes still remained unresponsive to the world around her.

Turning away from his victim, he stalked towards Emmett.

Not hesitating, he yanked the syringe out of his pocket and stabbed him in the arm.

Fire spread through his body as the devil chuckled.

"You'll join my collection of perfect guards to protect my perfect dolls…"

* * *

><p>Scanning the shelves, the woman twitched nervously.<p>

"Shamus, something doesn't feel right. I'm telling you." Her husband rolled his eyes.

"You say that in every town Shelley. Stop panicking." Shooting an angry glare at him, she stormed down the isle.

"Well, this time, I know something is different Shamus. I sense something bad is going to happen!" Scoffing,Shamus hurried after.

"Shelley, you know what I mean. You said in the last time and we came out alright." Her eyes flared.

"A little girl was murder in the hotel room next us. I felt it then and I feel it know, we have to get out of this creepy, abandon town now! I'm not spending the night here!" Shamus sighed as he pasted her.

The shop bell rang.

The floor board creaked beneath two sets of heavy boots.

Shivers ran down Shelley's spine. They had to leave. Now.

Masculine Murmurs filled the room.

"Hello Vinnie." A rough voice sang.

Glancing over, she took in the sight of the men. The first man was tall, his shoulders broad and muscular, he looked like a bear. A pile of curls sat on top of his head. Next to him stood a small, lankier man. Both wore black jumpers, combat trousers and boots.

The boy at the desk sat chewing oblivious to his costumers as he listened to music. His head bopping. A pale hand flashed out, grasping him by the shoulder as it squeezed it. The boys eyes widen with pain as he took them in. Scrambling, he removed his headphones.

"Oh, Sir, I'm so sorry. How is Mrs Cullen today?"

"Mrs Cullen is fine. She wants some food and Mr Cullen is out so we're on duty." Nodding, the boy scrambled to assist them. Shooting a glance to her husband she motioned to them.

"What?" He hissed.

"Why would they come instead of Mrs Cullen and who shops at 7 o'clock at night ? and don't say us, we're only collecting supplies."

"Maybe she's ill" Shelley shook her head as she took them in.

Vinnie fidgeted nervously next to the first man. "So what would she like?"

"Fresh, clean food. If you get what I mean." Gulping, the boy nodded. His eyes filtered to Shelley and her husband. The men eyes followed. Dark brown eyes glared into the frightened woman's.

"How about some fruit?" Grinning, the tall man motioned for him to lead the way, the small man followed, his moustache covering his sinister grin.

"So, what is your daughter cooking tonight Mr Swan?"

"Same old. Same old." The small man mumbled, his mouth barely moving.

Shelley's eyes widen.

Leaning in, she whispered to her husband. "Shamus something isn't right. The man said before they were on duty, yet that boy referred to this Mrs Cullen as the smaller man's daughter. You wouldn't go on 'duty' for your daughter. It's almost rude of her to make you do so."

"Right this way." Vinnie's voice echoed behind them as the trio passed.

"Yes, they are perfect." The first man's voice echoed off the walls.

"We are leaving now! Shamus!" Grabbing his hand, she turned to walk out. A hand slammed over her mouth. Her husband hand disappeared from hers as they were tied behind her. Glancing, she saw the little man yank at her husband arching his back. Screaming in pain, his cries were muffled by his hands.

"Thank you ." The man placed her pursue in the steady boys hand.

As she stared into his piercing blue eyes, her whole core shook. His eyes were emotionless, desensitises by the sight in front of him. Almost like he had seen this happen before.

Walking up to her, the boy leaned in, softly, he whispered. "I'm sorry. But I have to."

Stepping back, he walked around the desk, placing the purse under the desk, he put the headphones in, his head bopping to the music as he buried his head in a comic. It was if nothing had happened.

The men dragged them out of the shop, chucking them in a back of a van. They tumbled around as the driver turned the corner sharply.

"I told you, Shamus!" Shelley yelled as the van screeched to a stop. The van shook as someone got out. After a few moments, the smaller man's voice was heard.

"Mistress isn't there. Master must have came, they'll be at the lair." The van door was shoved opened. Yanking them out of the van, the men chuckled as they dragged them into the forest, leaving a tall, white, modern building in the mist of the branches.

* * *

><p>The moonlight beat down on them as two men dragged the struggling bodies through dense wood. Dead branches grazed their skin as they approached the sound of laughing children.<p>

Bursting through the clearing, they flung the people down to the ground, a cottage stood in the middle of the clearing, isolated from society and hidden from sight.

A human could never make it here to see who lived inside.

"Grandpa Charlie! Uncle Emmie!" Two little children skipped towards them from the trees.

"Hiya kid, where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Here, Emmett." A masculine voice rang out. Snapping their eyes up, they gazed into the angry ,red eyes of their master. He stamped towards them . Their mistress watched with curious, red eyes behind a sea of cloaked figures at the door way of the cottage "You left your Mistress alone at the white dome. What has Master told you?" He sneered as he spat in the trembling man's face.

"Only leave her by herself at the cottage where humans can't find her. I'm sorry but Mistress was hungry and the humans in the basement weren't good enough." His master caught him by the throat as he lifted him in the air.

"I don't care. You should have brought her back here while we were out hunting. Imagine my surprise when I arrived there and found her by herself! What would you have done if they had found her and took her away from us? You were the first members of my guard. You should know better. Your Mistress only goes into the human world every decade for a reason. I built a cottage in the middle of a dense and labyrinth of a woods for a reason . I've hidden them for a reason. I've hidden her for a reason. This is no longer 2009, this is the year 2090 and you should know that if the humans discover what she is, they will steal from our grasp. Remember that all of you!" He swung around to face the rest of the guard. "Remember that if you don't protect her properly, I can eliminate you like I did to Jacok." Their hands grasped their neck where the deadly chip resided. "My family is our main focus. Understand?"

"Yes, Master!" They all replied in sync.

A hand touched his shoulder, turning to face his angel, he sighed.

"I know. But it's for your protection. Remember what they did to Jack." He lied through his teeth.

Jack had been the third member of the guard but when he failed to protect his Master's family, the humans had 'caught' him.

Well that is the lie he liked to spread.

Really, he killed him and to make sure no-one failed again, he inserted bombs into their necks when he transformed them so they would remember what their job was and how easily they could be killed.

The devil had created them for one reason and they knew it. Their Mistresses protection .

All of the group were men and the reason was for this, because he found if he made them love her, they remain loyal to him as well.

Every member of the guard was under her spell.

The only one who was different was Charlie and that was because she was his daughter.

The devil had learnt that if they fell for her charm when they were human, they were obsessed with her in their new life.

But they all knew one thing, their Mistress was obsessed with their Master as he was with her.

They had learnt not to try and make a move on her or they end up like humans who did; dead.

So they had to please her in different ways. Whether it was getting her food, or jewellery or simply get her a book. They did anything she asked. It did cause fights for her favouritism but the devil often distracted her when this happened and let them fight between themselves.

"But Edward, they were trying to please me." Her silk voice had them all enchanted immediately. Even the children that gazed up at her.

"Okay. Bringing them inside. You know what to do." The men picked up the terrified people at their feet and stormed in the inside. The cottage door shut.

"Daddy?" Edward looked down at his children. "What will the humans do if they find us?"

The lie flowed off his tongue.

"They'll try and take you. Which is why you need protecting." He gazed into his loves eyes as he said the last part. "The humans will not steal you from me."

Softly, she whispered. "Because we are your …"

"Perfect dolls!" The children beamed at him as he kissed their noses with joy.

"And perfect dolls need to be treasured and kept safe." His angel sang the words out.

"And you need to be hidden from sight because you are the most precious of all." Gently, he kissed her lips.

A giggle escaped her.

"And you are my perfect owner and protector, for I'll gladly never leave your little box. I love you"

"I love you too" He hummed.

Staring at his family, he smiled.

They were perfect.

She was perfect.

"Yes, You are my perfect family … my perfect little dolls."

**I don't know whether to add more outtakes to Perfection. If you think I do and would like to give me ideas please either leave a review telling me what your idea is or PM about it and I'll try and turn them into outtakes. **

**It's funny how it started out as an one shot and nearly expanded into a full story.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank frostedglaze, whose review inspired Perfection Outtake 1 and Perfection Outtake 3. I would also like to thank a guest, whose review inspired Perfection Outtake 2. **

**Anyway, you know what to do if you have any ideas for this weird and crazy horror story. **

****Thank you for reading my story.****

**Until then I will leave this story uncompleted. just in case I add some more. **

**Host312 xxx**

**Thank you again!**


	5. Perfection outtake 4

**Outtake 4**

Joyfully, laughter danced around in the air.

The wind blew sweetly, grazing the people's skin. Looming, deep in the trees, that were bright and full of life, a pair of red eyes shone with glee.

The choices he had to make.

Each were ripe to pick from the tree of oblivious but which one was the key. The blonde looked nice but then again the short hair, brunette boy did look delicious.

Choices, the choices he could make. So many choices, Either way one of them would die for some reason or the other.

The sound of childish laughter interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy! Hurry up. I want to go on the swings!" A high bell like voice squealed.

"Slow down, Isabella. You may trip. Be careful and don't go near the big boys or girls."

Huffing, a foot angrily hit the dirt. "But I want to!"

"I want never gets." A gruff voice chuckled. Glancing back, the eyes furrowed. His victims were gone. Snarling, his eyes snapped towards the duo. Time froze.

A bumble of joy jumped up and down, her brown curls bouncing in the air.

A blue, silk dress floated in the wind, the sunlight making it transparent. Her brown eyes glowed brightly with excitement. Her face angelic as she grinned a dimpled grin to an elder man.

The man had curly, brown hair, a big,bushy, brown moustache.

His old eyes sparkled with joy as he chased after the little girl, an identical smile on his face.

Time played again as the red eyes observed the couple.

"Becareful, Isabella." Grinning, the little girl ran to a pair of old swings. Holding her arms in the air, expectantly, she waited for the man to lift her up. Sighing, the old man picked her up, placing her on the swings.

"Comfy?" The little girl nodded happily. Pushing the swing, the man laughed as she got higher. Squeals of excitement filled the now empty play ground. The red eyes focused on the enchanting girl, fascinated by her. They felt like they could watch her forever. Inside, the owner's heart beat silently.

"Daddy, higher! Higher!" Chuckling, the man pushed the swing harder. The eyes lurched forward with panic as it wobbled in the air. "Daddy!"

"I've got you, Princess!" Falling into her doting father's arms, tightly, she squeezed him.

"You saved me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Smiling, she kissed the man on the nose. Jealousy filled the eyes as they watched the pair.

"Of course I did. You're my princess. Now how about we go home?" Snuggling up to her father, the child hummed in agreement.

Desperation filled the eyes as he watched the man carry the little girl out of the park and down an abandon street.

The eyes disappeared as the owner hurried into the breeze.

* * *

><p>Humming a lullaby to his daughter,<p>

Charlie swan stroked her hair.

Drooping, her eyes began to slowly shut.

Her curls hugged her chubby cheeks like waves brushing against the sand.

Sighing, Charlie Swan kissed her forehead.

She was his princess. She had been since her mother had died in a car crash three years ago when his little angel was two.

Since then it had just been them. No one else just him and his angel. His sweet, stunning Isabella. He knew he would hate the day when his little angel grew up and he knew he would appreciate every little moment with her and her glorious smile.

Slowly, he stroked a curl out of the way as he rose to his feet.

Moving towards the door, he peered back at his daughter.

Snuggling into her bright pink duvet, her lips pulled into a smile.

Her hair dancing around her face as she slept like the thorny rose around sleeping beauty's tower.

Turning off the light, gently, he shut the door.

Banging open, the window shutters flew open.

The curtain blew wildly in the wind.

Pressing themselves against the darkness of the little girl's room. A pair of disturbing eyes peered around; their owner hidden by the hood of a cloak.

Quickly, the cloaked figure flittered over the window sill.

Landing on the sleeping girl, the red eyes softened.

A sinister but gentle smile grinned into the air, revealing a set of stunning, white teeth.

Floating towards her, his eyes gleamed with joy. Kneeling by bed, his hand grazed her cheek. She was perfect. She would be his. The moment he lay eyes on her, he had claimed the sweet angel as his own. She needed work doing but he had time to complete it. He wasn't going to fail like his father.

"Hey, Isabella. Everything is going to be fine, how about you come home with me?" Stroking her soft hair, the red eyes owner hummed softly. Wrapping the duvet around the girl, he scooped her up.

Walking to the window, he took in the room before he stepped into the outside world.

In his arms, a mumbling child snuggled into his chest.

* * *

><p>Lowering her onto the bed, he stroked her hair.<p>

Conflict inside of him.

Now he had her, he could keep her.

But at the same time, it was not right to take her from a father she clearly loved.

No at the end of the night, he would return her to the bed.

Each night, he would take her and spend time with her that way.

The muffled screams of his newest victim filled the corridor.

Snarling, he stormed down the stairs and through the creaking corridors of the ancient house.

For two hundred years he had lived here, for two hundred years people had died behind these walls. Many buried in the back gardens of my neighbours.

The muffling scream got louder

. Banging the door against the wall, he came face to face with his victim.

"Shut up." A light bulb light in his head. "Get to your feet." Slowly, his victim rose to her feet. Her eyes terrified, her hair tangled with sweat.

Dragging her by the arm, he stormed back up the stairs. Chucking her into the bed room, he shoved her towards the child that lay a sleep on his bed.

"You are to look after her when ever she comes. If you don't , I'll kill you. Understand me. You dare wake her up and I'll kill you. Stay here and keep an eye on her until I get back. If a hair is out of place. I'll know." Turning away, the man stormed out of the room. Turning to face the child, her hands shook. Why did he want a little girl? Looking around the room, she gulped. Had he kidnapped her…

After an hour of staring around the room.

The little girl stirred.

"Daddy?" Her blurred vision cleared as she was met with face of a blonde women. "Who are you?"  
>Whispering, the women shook. "Rosalie. What's your name?"<p>

" Isabella...where am I?"

"I don't know, sweet heart. I don't know." Her hand brushed against her cheek.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Bursting in, the man held a syringe in his hand, his eyes brighter.

His eyes darkened as he took in the scene. "Get off her." Sharply, he flashed in front of her, his hand crushing hers. "You are not to touch her ever again. Understand?" Panicking, Rosalie nodded. With wide eyes, the little girl took in the scene. Releasing her hand, the man turned to stare at his angel. Terrified, the child huddled into the corner of the bed. Her hands grasped tightly to the duvet, that covered her skin. Softening his eyes, he dropped to his knees.

"Isabella. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh. Hey, Isabella please come here?" His hands reached towards the child.

"Who are you?" Her voice was shaking.

"I'm Edward, my dear. Don't worry. I'm returning you to Daddy. I just wanted to spend time with you." Stretching towards her, he waited for her to crawl into his arms. Instead, the child crawled towards the women; who was clutching her hand to her chest. Opening her good arm, she embraced the child as she shield her from the monster. The monster's red eyes flashed with anger as he rose to his feet. Sinisterly, the monster stepped towards them.

"If you want to live, woman, I would hand the child over." Rosalie's eyes hardened.

"You're going to kill me any way. The question is what are you going to do with her?" Her voice filled with determination. Rising an eyebrow, the monster snarled slowly. Evaporating into thin air, darkly, the monster chuckled. Frantically, Rosalie glanced around the old room. Cobwebs stuck to the walls, the wall paper peeling off like a banana skin. Cold, icy breath bounced off the back of Rosalie's neck. Spinning around, she scanned the room, her grip tightening on the angel in her arms. Her heart beat thudded loudly.

"I'm going to perfect her." Hissing, a cold voice breathed in her ear. Life drained from her eyes as crack rang out. Snatching the child from her limp arms, the monster grinned victoriously. Falling to the ground, Rosalie's dead eyes stared at the damp wall.

"Rosalie!" Isabella struggled against the devil's grasp. Cooing, the devil rocked her back and forth. "Rosalie!" The child screamed again. The devil's eyes darkened

Grabbing her little chin, he forced the child to stare at him.

"If you say her name again. You will not be seeing your Daddy tomorrow. You'll being spending the day here. Now how about, you be a good girl and let me inject this into you." Rising the syringe into the air, he squirted liquid out. Squirming from his grasp, the child fell to the floor. Scrambling backwards, she bumped into the dead body of Rosalie. Her eyes widen. Suddenly, something pierced her arm. Burning through her skin, the liquid oozed through her delicate veins. Releasing a tortured scream, she crumpled to the floor. Two strong arms picked her up, cooing the devil rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh, I know, Isabella, I know. But for our future to work. It needs to happen."

Her world faded into blackness.

* * *

><p>Rubbing her arm, Isabella hummed gently to herself.<p>

Curling her hair, she stared into the mirror.

Applying her favourite blood red lipstick, she pouted her lips.

Perfect. Her fingers rubbed cream over her aching arm.

For the last eleven years of her life she kept waking up to pains in her arms.

Her father suspected she was using drugs. But she should know if she was, shouldn't she?

It was funny, the times the pains start the nightmares did too. Every night, she would wake up in the same house with the same person.

A creepy man with red eyes.

At first, he would be sweet and kind but they all ended the same.

Someone dead on the floor, the devil grinning at her as he injects something in her, saying the same thing. His voice soft and sweet as he sneers the words.

"Sh, I know, Isabella, I know. But for our future, it needs to happen. Remember, I love you my perfect little doll."

Then she wakes up in her room.

A car horn beeped.

Sighing, she placed the massacre down. Flipping her hair over, she strutted out the door, her hips swaying to the sides.

"I'm off, Dad."

"Okay. Enjoy your day." A distant voice called over his shoulder. He was probably to focused on the football game off the night before.

Clicking the door shut, she turned to face a rusty car. Leaning out of the window, a blonde man smiled.

"Jasper." Running to the car, she opened the door. Her best friend smiled at her.

"Hey. You seem bright to day." Fastening her seatbelt, Isabella rolled her eyes. Jasper started up the engine and pulled off the drive.

"Just because I've got make up on doesn't mean I'm in a good mood….. it happened again." Staring at her, his eyes widened.

"Again. Bells, you need to see somebody. These nightmares aren't good for you. You're getting bags under your eyes. What is that?" He yanked her sleeve up. A red puncture mark painted her skin. Slapping his hand away, Isabella looked out of the window.

"Nothing… the devil injected me with this liquid again. When I woke up, this was there. "

"Something isn't right, Bells. You don't think it's real?" Running a shaky hand through her hair, she gazed into the moving forest.

"My nightmares?... I don't know. My head says no. My heart says yes. Why can I remember them so well if it was just a nightmare. I remember every dead persons face. Everything the devil's says and everything I do. Last night, I got out the door and into the forest before he dragged me back in to the house. I remember, he chuckled as he pinned me down. Muttering something about seeing me soon. Then he finished with the normal line."

"Something isn't right at all. Tomorrow you're going to a therapists, you here me! I bet you haven't told your Dad." Shamefully, Isabella glanced at her feet.

"Not yet. But he has been busy." The sight of the school appeared around the forest. Pulling up, Jasper sighed.

"You need to speak to him." Stepping out of the car, Isabella rolled her eyes.

"No, I don´t." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked into the school. Eyes stared at her and Jasper as they walked in the corridors. Stopping outside her form, she hugged Jasper good bye. Entering the noisy room, she froze. A pair of red eyes stared at her from the corner of the room. The owner smirked at the sight of her, ignoring the group of babbling, dazzled girls that surrounded him. Running a pale hand through his messy hair, he leant back.

Oh no.

He was at her desk.

Hurrying to the front, she cleared her throat. Mr Banner turned around from the board.

"Yes miss swan." Boredom filled his voice.

"Erm, I was wondering if I could move seats." Pushing his glasses up his nose, the teacher frowned.

"I´m sorry, Miss Swan but there is no more seats."

"I´m sure, Miss Denali or Miss Brandon. Any of them. Would swap." Motioning over her shoulder, she pointed towards the chattering girls. Clearing his throat, Mr Banner stared down at her.

"Miss Swan. I know somebody else is sitting at your desk. But it would be respectful of you to sit next to him. Now while you please just take your seat." Slowly, Isabella turned away. Walking to the end of the room, she tapped her foot expectantly. Glancing at her ,Tanya Denali smirked.

"Oh, look. It´s the duck. Hey ducky." Her high squeaky voice screeched off Isabella´s ear drums. Blankly, she continued to stare at them. "Oh, Eddie. If you want we can see if you can move near the front." Tanya pawed the red eyed devil. A shiver ran down Isabella´s spine. It was him. It had to be.

The devil´s eyes darkened. "I´m fine where I am." His eyes gazed at his angel.

"But, Eddie."

"Don´t call me that."

Mr Banner clapped his hands. "Seats everyone." Huffing, Tanya and her posy strutted off to their seats. Shakily, Isabella lowered herself into her seat. The devil burned his eyes into the side of her head. Focusing on the front, Isabella listened to the teacher.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new comer. Edward Cullen." The eyes didn´t move as they continued to stare at his angel. "Mr Cullen." Snarling, Mr Cullen reluctantly dragged his eyes towards the front."How about you say something" The chair squeaked as he stood up. Giggles filled the room as the girls looked him up and down.

"Hi, I´m Edward Cullen and I want to have a family when I´m older." His eyes bore into the terrified Isabella, who scribbled notes down, ignoring the devil´s stare. Seating back down, his hand grazed her thigh. Shooting up, Isabella jumped to her feet.

"Sir, I don´t feel well." Without waiting for an answer, she scrambled out of the room. The devil stared after her, worry deep in his eyes. He would have to start wiping her memory if this was the way she was going to behave. The bell rang.

Slowly, the devil slandered to his next class.

* * *

><p>Turning in her sleep, Isabella shot up out of bed. Sweat coated her forehead, glancing at her arm, she sighed.<p>

There was no mark, that was good. It was the same dream again.

Edward Cullen featured in everyone. It had been a year since he showed up at her class room.

A year since the terror had begun.

The funny thing was she couldn´t remember the day she first met him.

Not even when Jasper tried to convince her that she had sketched him.

But Isabella believed it could have been the confusion of her mind.

Hopping out of her bed, she opened her wardrobe, pulling out her favourite vintage dress, she slipped it on, spinning around. After applying her makeup, she skipped down stairs.

Opening the door, she waved as her friend pulled up.

Pulling him into a hug, she nattered on about what had happened.

Humming, Jasper listened. They repeated the same routine they did every day.

Hug each other good bye and head off to class. Isabella ignored Edward Cullen and his intense gaze, she had gotten use to it.

Everything was fine until fifth period.

Her footsteps echoed off the floor as she walked down the empty corridor, clutching her books to her chest. Laughing, a herd of girls came around the corner.

Tanya Denali was in the

lead, Alice Brandon on her heels. Stopping, she whispered something to Alice, who giggled.

"Oh look who it is. It´s Duckling. Aren't you meant to be at class with Eddie right now?" She sneered. Putting her head down, Isabella blocked them out.

"Oh, is little Duckling too good to speak to us?"

"Or maybe she's jealous you got Eddie!" Her sister, kate , cawed as the group moved towards her.

"Where are you going, Duckling?" Alice Brandon sneered, her black hair flipped over her shoulder as she adjusted her mini skirt. The group formed a wall around me, trapping her in. Tanya smirked.

"Erm, can I get through?" Her voice was shaky.

"Sure, if you keep away from Eddie." Rolling her eyes, Isabella sighed.

"For the last time, I don´t like Edward Cullen. He is the one who is obsessed with me!" Scoffing, Tanya leaned in , her breath bouncing of her face.

"Well, we don´t believe you but we can show you what it means if you don´t leave him alone." Before she could reply, Tanya knocked her books out of her hands.

A sharp tug on her hair caused her to scream. Knocking her to the ground, the girls launched a lethal attack. Punching, tearing, beating her, they destroyed her dress. After 10 minutes, silence filled the air. Staring down at the now unconscious girl, their hands covered in blood, the girls fled from the scene.

Fidgeting, Edward Cullen glanced at the door.

Isabella should have been here.

The emptiness of the seat next to him caused a shiver to run up his spine.

Shaking, Tanya Denali and her posy stalked into the room, slandering to the back, their hands slightly wet.

Edward leapt out of his seat and ran out of class ignoring the teacher's cries as he sniffed the air.

Panic ran through his veins as he ran through the corridors.

He could smell her blood on them.

If they had down something to his love, they would pay dearly.

Skidding around the English corridor corner, his feet locked to the spot.

His heart lurched at the sight of his love. Her perfect curls layered with blood. Her dress torn.

Listening, her heart still beat faintly.

Glancing over his shoulder, he scooped the girl up.

Hurrying through the corridors, panic ran through his bones.

It was too early for him to perfect her. If he did it now she would go insane.

What should he do? Take her home. No he didn't a have the right equipment. Turning on his heel, he increased his speed. Barging in the room, Edward shoved Isabella in the shocked nurse face.

"Help her!" His voice pleaded. Motioning for him to put her on the bed, the nurse fidgeted as she rang the phone, speaking hurriedly, she placed the phone down.

"The ambulance is on the way. The school office know. Please tell me what happened to her?"

"I found her in the English corridor lying on the floor in a pile of blood. She was late for class. I think I know who did it though. You may need to look at the CTV, but I have a feeling Tanya Denali and her group have something to do with it." Before the women could reply, the door burst open as two ambulance men dragged in a stretcher. The head teacher fluttered behind them.

"What happened? Oh my, it's Isabella Swan. What happened to her?" The trio hurried after the men as they rushed down the corridor, hundreds of people flooded out of the class rooms to see what the commotion was.

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward spotted the trembling group, their eyes widen as they stared at their dead victim.

Glaring at the leader, he ran after the ambulance men. Loading the girl into van, the men nodded towards the nurse as she informed them of the information Edward had told her. Before Edward could ask if he could go, the doors slammed shut.

Flashing lights disappeared out of the car park. The blue lights flashing wildly.

Silently, Edward swore to himself, he would revenge Isabella.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the corner of her dark room, Tanya Denali shook as the cold air grazed her skin.<p>

He was coming for her.

That was sure. It had been two months since they attacked Isabella. Two months since hell began. The head had pulled them over and confronted them, showing them the video of their brutal attack, they got expelled for a week.

During that week creepy things happened to them: the first day she found a bloody rose on her pillow; on the second it was replaced with a headless doll. The items got worse: a dead mouse, a dead bird, an eye ball, a human heart and the worst a severed head; the owners dead eyes stared aimlessly at hers.

After they returned to school things went from bad to worse, threatening notes pinned to their lockers turned into knifes coated in blood.

When Isabella returned to school, they prayed it would stop.

How wrong were they… It got worse.

Tanya couldn't hold in the scream of terror as a body slumped out of her locker and onto the floor, the body dressed in a pearl white suit.

Then on the third week tragedy struck, Kate, the newest member of the group vanished into thin air one night, Lucy, the second newest member vanished week after.

Over the four weeks the rest of her group vanished. Rumours spread around the school claiming the devil was punishing them for hurting Isabella.

Last week, Alice had vanished as she went to the shops. Tanya knew what that meant she was next. Huddling closer to the wall, she scanned the room.

No one was there.

May be she wasn't next.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she reached over to turn on her bed sides table lamp.

A hand clamped over her mouth, yanking her from the bed.

Clicking it's tongue in her ear, the voice hissed.

"She will be revenged."

The world fell into black.

* * *

><p>Stirring, her back pressed against something cold, rusty and smooth. Screams rang around the room. Snapping her eyes open, Tanya took in her surroundings.<p>

She was in… a dog cage?

Her feet pressed against the other side as her knees were forced against her chest, her neck ached.

Across from her, the terrified blue eyes of Alice Brandon stared at her, a dog collar wrapped tightly around her neck.

Reaching to her own, she grasped the leather. Widening her eyes, she spoke with a croaky voice.

"Where are we Alice?"Shaking her head, Alice trembled but remain silent and still.

"We're in his house. The devil's" Kate's broken voice rang out from behind them. Struggling to look over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of the battered girl, a collar also wrapped around her neck. "He claims we deserve everything we get and we are going to help him perfect her. I don't know who her is." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Can't we escape?"

"No, Lucy tried… she's dead. He killed her in front of us." Her voice faded at the sound of footsteps.

ursting in the room, a cloak figure swept across the room, in his arms lay an unconscious girl.

Isabella ?

Her head lolled against it's shoulder as the figure hummed to her.

Disappearing from view, terror filled her.

What did he want with Isabella?

The sounds of cages scraping against the floor came into her hearing.

Sharply, her caged was yanked, revealing a grand white bed. In the middle of it, tucked beneath the warmth of the duvets was Isabella Swan.

Her curls lay gently on the pillow. The figure floated towards the bed. Turning his back to them, he whispered something to the girl before pressing something in her arm.

Turning back, he smirked.

Tanya's eyes widen, it was Edward Cullen.

"Hello ladies, I see you met our newcomer Tanya. Now, you all recognize this angel on the bed, so I'm going to jump to the point. You are here for a reason, you are going to be punished for the horror you inflicted on my perfect doll. I had worked hard on her and because of you my schedule is out of sink but that doesn't matter because you're going to help me. " Snapping his fingers, a door squeaked open. "Go and get that necklace."

The patter of terrified feet echoed off the floor.

Returning,Tanya stared at the bruised back of Louise, the third member to go missing. Bowing, she stuck out a diamond necklace to the devil.

Smirking , he snatched it off her. "Go back to your cage." Hurrying, Louise disappeared from sight.

The devil quickly placed it on his doll before returning to his victims. "Now, the first thing you are going to do when that door on your cage opens is come here. You are to kneel on the floor in front of her. You will not rise unless I tell you or you will face the consequences." The door on her cage creaked open, hesitantly, she followed the lead of the other girls.

Slipping herself in between Alice and Kate, she shuddered. Her eyes focused on the dirty carpet that sat beneath them.

Clumping away, the devil disappeared out the room. Glancing over her shoulder, Tanya breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Kate hissed, her eyes burning into the carpet. "You aren't meant to move or do any action he hasn't order. He beat Alice for doing shifting her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Now return to the position, before he realises!" Rolling her eyes, Tanya returned her previous position. Dragging something into the room, the devil let it screech off the floor.

Stirring, Isabella stared around the room.

Oh god. She was back, glancing across the ancient, peeling room she was met with the eyes of Edward Cullen. Grinning, the devil floated towards her.

"My little doll, you have awakened, I see. You have recovered well from that brutal attack and as award for being so brave look who I've brought you." His hand grazed her cheek as he directed her head towards the side of her bed.

Her eyes widen at the sight of six girls bowing. She knew who they were. Terror filled her bones but she remained quiet, she had learned things happened quicker if she did.

Snapping back to up, expressionlessly, she stared at the devil. "Oh, you are happy with them. Good. Now how about I began the show."

Moving off the bed, the devil kissed her forehead. Reaching out, his hand grasped a ivory lever.

Pulling it, Ivory bars shot up, trapping his perfect little doll in the bed like bars keeping a baby inside a cot.

Grasping the bars, she watched as he yanked one of the girls up;Alice by the look of it.

A metal slab stood in the middle of the room. Pinning her down, he chuckled.

"Turn around the rest of you." His prisoners turned around. "I hope you enjoy this."

Bringing a pair of scissors out of his pocket, he yanked his victim head forward.

Grabbing her hair, the scissor blades sliced through. Alice released a tortured scream as her hair fell over her shoulders.

Clicking his tongue, the devil looked her dead in the eye. "Now, you aren't behaving well for your mistress. I said no noise but clearly you haven't learnt." Whimpering quietly, Isabella felt a tear run down her eye as the devil lifted the pair of scissors into the air, slamming it down into the horrified girl's thigh.

Jumping to her feet, Tanya released a yell as she charged towards the man.

Smirking, his thumb pushed an invisible button.

Dropping the floor, Tanya started to jerk and twitch as the electrical current ran through her body. Looking away, Kate and the rest of girls silently prayed.

Suddenly, they all fell to their knees, screaming.

"I never told you to look away, your mistress hasn't. If you were like her, you wouldn't be going through this much pain." Stepping towards the jerking bodies, he snipped the bloody scissors in the air. Slowly, he cut away their locks.

Turning to face his love, he smiled.

Her eyes wide as she stared at him.

The scissors glinted in the moon light.

Moving towards her, he leaned through the bars.

Trying to scramble backwards, she strained against the force of the necklace that drew her to him.

Straining, she whimpered.

"Sh, Angel, I just want a lock of your gorgeous to remember you by nothing else. You see, this will be the last time I see you in a while. You won't remember me much, well not these meetings, don't worry, I'll be watching though. I was going to do a better show but their crippled so I am going to have to say goodbye to you. Now come here." Unwillingly, she leant forward.

Through the bars, the scissors snipped a piece of her lock away from her hair.

Sniffing it, the devil smiled. "I'll never forget that scent. Now come here."

Leaning even further, she pressed her face against the bars.

Blackness consumed her vision as something pierced her arm.

Gently, the devil grazed his cold, hard lips against hers before he muttered the words.

"Goodbye Isabella."

* * *

><p>Staring out into the darkness, the devil snarled. Clicking his fingers, Tanya scrambled to her feet.<p>

"Why hasn't no one being keeping track of Isabella?" He observed the now scentless lock of glowing brown hair.

"Because… you have not let us leave sir."

"It has been a year and all you can find is that she has developed feelings for that best friend of hers. I've kept you alive for that reason but I am starting to think you have started to outgrow your use. You see, I have perfected my solution. I had created the perfect house the only thing is it is full of a bunch of misfit humans."

Looking down, Tanya touched her face.

Her once pretty face had been malformed, the devil had succeeded in revenging his perfect doll. With swollen lips, a puffy cheek and a bulging eye, she was like a monster.

They all were.

Everyone had been injected with weird liquid.

It was different to his other victims.

Many ended up with red glowing eyes but before they had a chance to experience life, he would set them a light. In a way she was glad she was ugly, it meant she could live.

"I'll find information sir." Passing the fire place, she stopped to gaze at the eyes of the girl that had caused her all this trouble. The devil had thousands of them around his house, it didn't matter where you went her eyes coated the walls, the same smiling face as she gazed at the camera.

"No. Don't gather the rest of the group, I think it is time we went on a trip." Hurrying the girl gathered her team mates. Humming,the devil stared out into the forest. He should have killed them months ago but he couldn't help it.

The longer they lived the more they regretted their stupid mistake.

Thrumming his fingers, he grinned.

It was perfect timing to get rid of them once and for all, then he could return to his sweet, perfect doll.

The solution should have settled into her by now, it was time he made her officially his.

The sound of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts as he turned to face the door. Slowly, the terrified girls walked in, all six of them shaking.

Rising, the devil smiled. "As a reward, I think we should go outsides. First you need shovels. We're going to plant flowers." Unaware what the shovels were really for, the innocent girls ran off.

Smirking, the devil flipped on his cloak.

Moving to a chest of draws, he pulled a roll of duct tape. Hiding beneath the darkness of the cloak, he thought about the future. Appearing at the door, the girls excitedly bounced, shovels tightly in their dirty hands. Walking towards them, the girls parted like the red sea.

Opening the door, the girls ran out side, their eyes wide. The cold air sent goose bumps up their arms. The wind howled a warning to the oblivious girls.

"This way." The devil walked through the dense leaves of lively trees. Stumbling after him, the girls giggled to one another. The clouds darkened as they approached their destination, rain drops bouncing off the leaves. Appearing in a abandon parked, the girls frowned. A worn swing swung back and forth the silent laughter of children rang off their ears.

Clapping a pair of gloved hands the devil motioned where he wanted them tod dig the holes ad how long they had to be. "Chop. Chop. The quicker you dig the more time you spend free." The girls started to dig, unknowingly, digging their own grave. Clanking the shovels against the dirt, sweat dripped from the girls brow as they dug under the dark clouds and rain. Sitting on a familiar swing, the devil watched them with joy. That's it. Faster. Dig Faster. He thought happily. That's it. After hours of clanking shovels and throwing dirt into the air, they were done.

"Good. Now if you kneel down, you'll get your reward." One by one,they dropped to their knees. "Stick your hands out. I need to tie them so I can lead you to the reward." A row of dirty hands stuck out.

Walking along, he tied them up with the duct tape.

When he was done that he placed a piece over their mouths.

"There." Smiling, he stood in front of Alice, her eyes wide. "I have to admit your service has been good."

Pushing her back, the poor girl fell into the hole.

Tanya watched with wide eyes. Scrambling to her feet, she took off out of the old rusty gates.

Yanking her back, she heard the devil laugh evilly in her ear. "You're not going anywhere."

The stormy sky appeared as the dirt soaked into her back.

Peering over the hole, the devil leered, his eyes gleaming. The tip of the shovel hung over the edge, grains of dirt falling onto her body.

The devil smirked as he hissed.

"Night. Night. Tanya. Have a good sleep." Dirt blocked her vision as the devil started chucking it on top of her, thin like sand.

The dirt made her skin itch. Screaming, she struggled against her binds as the dirt piled on top of her.

He was burying her alive.

No. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Pressure increased on her stomach as the dirt began to spread along her whole body.

Wrapping around her like bandages on a mummy.

The scraping of the cold, metal shovel sent shivers down her spine. Screaming against the duct tape, she pleaded for help.

No one could hear her.

The screeching of the slow, moving shovel caused her ear drums to burst.

The devil was purposefully taking his time as he shoved dirt into the ten feet deep hole.

Burning her eyes, the dirt got in her eyes. Increasing her fight, she kicked at the surrounding dirt, begging for help as she began to drown in dirty damp soil.

Through the growing layers, she could hear the devil humming to himself.

Gasping, she felt the oxygen disappear from the now tightening space.

The dirt hugged her like a blanket. Silence and darkness surrounded her, the soil barely flinching around her struggling limbs.

The shovel patted the ground one more time.

In the silence, a muffled and eerie voice hissed a chilling sound.

"Sleep tight Girls."

**This was inspired by a guest review, so there you go, dear reviewer, you have got one of your answers! Don't worry, I'm already planning the second part. Please send me more ideas for me to write about.**

**Please review.**

**Host312x**

**P.S I have decided to put the story on completed but I will update any new outtake ideas so please keep reading and reviewing your fantastic ideas.**


	6. Perfection Outtake 5

**Perfection outtake 5**

Giggling, two toddlers toppled on their feet. Stumbling about, they grasped one another for support as they fell into the dry, withered grass.

Squeaking, an abandon, rusty, broken swing blew in the wind; the seat clung on for life by a single snapping rope, the other trailing behind it.

On a croaked bench, a blonde hair man smiled at them.

They were just like their mother, his sweet wife.

They even shared the same glorious eyes. The wind blew leaves in his face.

Chuckling, he peeled them off. Why did his wife use to come here? When she was younger it was full of life but then the tragedy started and it started to die.

She doesn't remember the man that ruined her childhood and teenage years. She doesn't remember the times she would sit sobbing in his arms.

It was like she couldn't remember a thing. He knew who had caused her pain; Edward Cullen.

His gleaming red eyes said it all.

It wasn't a coincidence.

He knew it, Isabella had sketched him two years before he showed up at their school.

He knew Edward Cullen was his angel's devil but he had no way to prove it. It wasn't a coincidence when the dumber's as he used to call them, Isabella didn't like the name but it was true the girls were really dumb, disappeared into thin air.

It couldn't have been, not after what they did to Isabella.

Anger filled his bones. No, it wasn't.

It wasn't a coincidence on the disappearance of Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen vanished too.

None of them were ever seen or heard of again.

In that time, he fell in love with his best friend and after becoming her husband he became the father of her children too.

"Daddy?" The squeal of his child snapped him out of his thoughts. The howling wind sent shivers down his spine. He felt like someone was watching them.

"Yes sweetie." Gently, he stroked his daughter thin, growing hair. Pointing a chubby fingers into the dying trees, she squealed one word.

"Eyes."

"What?"

"Eyes trees eyes." Glancing over his shoulder, he stared into an empty tray of withered leaves and rotting trees.

The poor girl must be imaging things again, where ever she went she would point and say the words eyes.

Isabella shook her head when he said he believed it was the devil who affected her own past.

Of course, she couldn't remember.

So sadly, Jasper had come to accept that his daughter may be seeing things. Deep inside, he believed her. Sighing, he lowered himself on the solid ground. Dust flew beneath his legs.

Staring up at him, his toddler's eyes shone with belief.

"Sweetie, they aren't real. They are part of your wonderful imagination." Frowning at him, the child pouted.

"Daddy true saw eyes trees." The child's broken english layered with innocence and naivety of her little mind.

"Okay, how about we go and get some ice cream then we can meet up with mommy before Daddy has to go to work." Giggling, the little children grasped their father's hands.

Oblivious to the six pairs of mummified eyes, the colour still evident even though they were blinded by solid soil as their owner's thick, dirty hair coated their stiff face. The ashen, decomposed duct tape traced their panicked lips that were opened wide with terror.

The dead eyes stared up through the dirt and at their passing feet, the father swung his children around, chuckling as he practically lifted the stumbling children out of the park.

Emerging from the bushes, a man with red eyes and bronze hair dressed in black floated after them.

* * *

><p>Kissing his wife, Jasper stroked her soft, pale cheek.<p>

"Jasper, stop it. You know that tickles." Her voice was as sweet as honey as she giggled the words out, her eyes staring into her husband's loving ones.

The sun shone down on her, her chocolate, brown hair was dip dyed with highlights of cappuccino brown as the rays hit her hair like a halo on an angel's head.

Dangling limply, withered, browning, dying leaves clung to a rotting branch. The dying trees bony fingers stroked her soft curls, braiding them into a sweet braid.

Flowers weaved beneath the braid. Her pale skin was like a ghost's, glowing against the darkness of her hair. Her brown eyes were a light with pride and joy. Her heat thrummed inside her chest like blue bird flapping its wings. Her touch seemed bring life to everything. Even the brown leaves showed signs of being green, just because they were in her presences.

She was like Persephone; innocent and naive.

She was Jasper's joy and he was hers. They seemed to only be able to function if they were with one another. Like the stars only seemed to function when the moon came out. Jasper was Isabella's moon or her dark sky of night.

They were in love with each other, no one could deny that.

"Yes but you are so cute and I can't resist making you laugh." Smiling, she kissed him on the lips, slowly, she massaged her lips against his. Coughing brought her out of the dream, she pulled away to stare the wide eyes of her two children. Ice cream surround their disgusted mouths like a clown's lips.

In their hands sat a half-eaten ice cream cone.

Melted ice cream dripped onto the picnic bench that was old and rotting and sat at the side of car park outside the abandoned park.

A circle of flattened plants surrounded the worn legs of the rackety bench.

"Ew. No Daddy, Lily, me no like." Chuckling, Isabella pulled her son into a hug, she softly kissed him on the forehead. His stray hairs stood on the end as they followed her rising lips. Snorting, the baby faced child rubbed his head, frowning at his mother.

"Okay. But first I have to clean you up." Swabbing the melted liquid, she wiped his face with a napkin. Scrunching his nose, he pulled away.

"Mommy…" Rolling her eyes at her son, Isabella turned to her daughter. The little girls chubby cheeks were a lovely rose red, her eyes held innocence and eagerness that could only been seen in a small child.

"Come on, let's get you clean." A pair of little hands stuck out, pressing into their mothers soft sides as their owner leaned away from oncoming hand. "Lily". The hand's feminine voice sounded irritated. Pouting the child leaned forward, the scrunched napkin rubbing over her cheeks.

"Me like Ice…c…crewm" Isabella smiled at her little girl.

Her father claimed that the children were just like her but Isabella saw a lot of their father in them. Yes, she had to agree the twins did look similar to a toddler Isabella but on the inside they were like their father.

Never did they show fear to say what they think, which even though wasn't a lot right now would be quite significant when they got older.

Their passion was like a fire in a burning wood, if they set their mind onto something they would complete it.

They were the double of their father by personality and for this reason she was glad, she was too dependent, clinging even, she didn't know when she slipped from the form of the independent woman she had dreamed to be into a girl who was a coward and terrified of the world around her.

She probably would never find out.

Rubbing noses with her little girl, happily, she hummed.

"There you go. Perfect. Now, whose Mommy favourite little girl and boy?" Two beaming smiles appeared on their chubby faces, their small white teeth glinting.

"We! We!" Chuckling, their parents lifted them out of their high chairs settling them on their laps, the wind blew gently as the sun shone with joy.

"Yes, you are! You're Daddy's too." Two little eyes filtered to their father, hope residing in them. Kissing his son's nose, he grinned proudly.

"I could never trade you two for anything in the world. You're my perfect children. And mommy is too."

"Mommy love daddy?" Lily fluttered her eyelashes as her big brown doe eyes peered at the pale goddess, her fingers fiddling with a little flower.

Humming, Isabella leaned forward so her lips were an inch apart from her husbands. His voice was gruff as his whispered the words.

"Daddy loves mommy too." Their lips connected as they smiled. Snorting in disgust, the children looked at each other.

"I ice…c..cr…crewm. Give ice..c..cr… crewm." Pulling away, Isabella sighed.

"You go and get them their ice cream. I have to go to the shops anyway. I've got a surprise for the birthday boy." Two figures walked up his chest seductively, rising an eyebrow Jasper whispered.

"Well, you better go." Placing Jess on the floor, she kissed her husband, silently whispering him a happy birthday.

His fingers plucked a little white flower from her hair.

Standing up, she walked towards the rusty car, that was creaky and ancient after years of being in her husband care.

Waving, the children bounced as they watched it turn the corner and go down the empty road.

Leaves bristled slightly, Jasper eyes snapped over his shoulder, shaking his head, he turned to face his children.

Panicked filled him as he stared into thin air.

"Lily! Jess!" Jumping to his feet, he began to scan the area for the two little children.

Oblivious to their father's panicked cries, the two toddlers bumbled towards the colourful ice cream van, the siren ringing out, luring them in. Drool dribbled down their open moves.

Their feet tangled together, the little toddles fell to the gravel floor.

A scared cry escaped the little girl. A pale hand appeared out of nowhere and placed her on her feet. Reaching to the other child, a soft voice hummed to them.

"Are you alright? Next time you shouldn't run. Where's-" A squeal cut him off.

"Eyes you eyes!" The little girl bounced, her short hair jiggled with excitement. Chuckling, the hand stroked her cheek.

"Yes eyes. You're just like your mother when she was your age. A bit more out spoke, but you look like her, that is all that matters.." Staring up at him in confusion, the child said one word.

"Icecrewm." Gently taking their hands, the owner of the pale hand approached the ice cream van.

"Lily! Jess!" The trio spun around, facing a fuming blonde man, panic in eyes was replaced with anger.

"Come here at once." Shamefully, the children released the man's hands and stumbled towards their angry father. "What has mommy and me said about you running away like that!"

"No do." Jess mumbled. Scrubbing the dust with their feet, the children looked ashamed. "Sorry…"

"Yes, that's what you should say! Just don't do it again understand me?" The children nodded in embarrasment. "And you! You dare go near my children and…" Jasper froze as he turned to look into a pair of familiar red eyes. "Edward Cullen?" he hissed the name out.

Smirking, the devil bowed slightly.

"At your service, Mr Whitlock. How good it is to see you after all this time." With widening eyes, Jasper stared at him.

"You…" Gulping, he tugged at his shirt. The wrinkles vanished along with his terror and nerves Determination flowed throw him. "Where did you go… the night Tanya Denali disappeared?"

Pretending to be in shock, the devil let his mouth drop open.

"Tanya Denali. Missing?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, missing. Now where did you go?" His blue eyes flashed with defiance.

"My Aunt fell ill and I had to travel out to look after her…" Distrust filled Jaspers eyes.

"I thought you lived with your aunt." Agnosticism rang in the wary, suspicious blonde man's voice.

"This was a different aunt. We had to move over night. I guess my aunt forgot to ring to inform them about it."

"Of course she did… so how are you?" Jasper voice was clipped as he strained the words out.

"Good, you?" The devil sneered back at him. Behind their father, the two children watched with fidgety eyes

"Great, especially now I got these two terrors to keep me on my toes… I'm sorry about you know." Shaking his head, Edward held his hand in the air.

"Its okay, their children. Who is their mother?"

"Isabella swan… now Mrs Whitlock." Jasper bragged to him. Standing in front of his children protectively, he flashed his wedding ring to the now raging man, a smirk on his face. The devil's eyes darkened.

The nerve of the man.

He couldn't decide whether the man in front of him was Ares or Adonis; for he had lured his Persephone from his side, maybe unknowingly… maybe on purpose.

He knew Mr Whitlock knew about his feelings for Isabella, the whole school did at the time. He had even watched the wedding from the bushes, his angel smiling at the vile man with a smile that was meant for him.

He watched as her lips connected with another man's as she muttered the words of her love. He had watched everything. But never did he expect her husband to openly taunt him, dangling the thing that he wanted to be the thing that connected her in front of him was a death wish waiting to happen.

"Oh really, when did you get married?"

"Three years after you vanished. I have to admit it wasn't the same with out you." His blue eyes twinkled with victory as he sneered at the devil. Double meaning laced his words.

"Well congratulations." The devil eyed the flower that rolled between his enemies fingers.

"Yes, then a year into it we ended up having these little monsters. Don't they look like Isabella to you?" Okay, now he was rubbing it in his face, the devil sneered in his thoughts as he stared at the children.

"Yes they do." His voice was rigid as his lips barely moved.

"Yes and when they are older me and Isabella are planning on having more." The devil snarled under breath at the man's bragging. Clearing his throat, he stared at the man, dead in the eye.

"Mr Whitlock, can I ask you something. Are you jealous of me?" Hades beady eyes stared at the man that had become Demeter; determined to hide his sweet Persephone's from his sight.

"Jealous of you? I think you should be jealous of me, remember, I got the girl. I got Isabella. I'm the father of her children not you!" Storming to the devil, he prodded a finger into his black jumper.

The devil laughed as he leaned forward.

"You may have her body but I've got her heart and mind. Not you. And you'll not have her body for long. Not if I can help it." The men pressed their chests against one another's. The devil was a foot taller then Jasper Whitlock. Their eyes shared the same spit fire, the desire to claim the girl that now was somewhere in the breeze. It was no longer about winning her love, it was about possessing her in spite of the other.

"What's that meant to mean Cullen, you'll never get Isabella, she is in love with me, not you, she doesn't even remember you!"

"I'll make her remember me. I'll make her love me. I hold her heart, even if she doesn't know it. She will be mine, Whitlock!" Wickedly, the devil's eyes flashed.

"Over my dead body!" Detemer sneered as Hades beady, red eyes twinkled.

"I can easily arrange that." Turning on his heel, the devil stormed out of the car park, the wind howling behind him like cries of the tortured he had killed.

Leaving the dumbfounded Jasper Whitlock and his two little brown eyed and haired toddlers in the distances.

* * *

><p>Placing his gun into his holster, Jasper sorted out his uniform. His deep navy shirt was tucked neatly into his black trousers. His black, shiny boots gleamed with pride. His badge flashing slightly. The pattering of little feet ran through the hall way of his house as the children scurried down the corridor like little mice.<p>

"Daddy, look what I've got!" His three year old daughter bounced on her feet as she shoved a wriggling worm in her father's face. "Jess gave it to me." His face withered with disgust.

"That's lovely, sweetie. How about you put it in the garden." The worm was shoved in his face.

"No, Daddy, it's for you!" Lily's smile was stunning for a three year old. Reluctantly, he pinched the slimy worm between his fingers, a grimace on his face.

"Thank you, love, Daddy will look after that for you. Now Daddy has to go to work. So give Daddy a kiss." Leaning on their tiptoes, they pecked him on the cheek. Someone cleared their throat.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Isabella's red lips rose up into a familiar loving smile.

"Never." Gently, Jasper kissed her on her lips. "Good bye." Pulling away, he headed out the door. Stopping to glance over his shoulder, he blew a kiss to his children and wife. The door shut behind him.

As he drove along, he hummed to himself, unaware of the eyes that watched him through the lively branches.

A chorus of hi's welcomed him as he entered the police station.

Waving, he walked to his desk. Slumping into his seat, he reached for a switch.

Click.

The water started to bubble in the kettle, Jasper opened his desk draw and pulled out a pile of documents.

Stopping, he grazed the faces of his smiling family, silently, he blew them a kiss. Grabbing a pen, he scanned the first document.

The words bold as he scanned the criminals names.

Scribbling at the bottom, he sighed.

Crime had been up lately and as a result left the police force with quite a few reports to finish or write up.

Splitting them into piles, Jasper got to work only stopping to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Sipping the warm steaming coffee, the words blurred as he scribbled at the bottom, signing his name.

Slowly, he began to lose the will to live. It was days like this when he wondered why he had joined the police force, yes he knew he wanted to help people but how could he help when he was sitting at a paper filled desk in the middle of a rumbling room, that was full of desks identical to his.

He could have been working in a business office; the only way you could tell was because he wore his police uniform.

Anxiously, he waited for the office to ring his phone so he could go out on patrol. That was why he joined, to save the innocent and be a hero.

When he first joined, he was naïve; who was he kidding, he still was naïve, he still was the 18 year old who had joined police academy, who dreamed of being a hero seven years ago.

But the job had never really been about that.

The job had been about bringing Justice.

But inside,Jasper didn't want just to bring justice, he wanted excitement.

His eyes flittered from the document to the untouched, silent phone, that sat on the corner of his little filled desk, next to his broken computer. As he neared the end of the pile of the endless documents, the phone rang. His hand flashed out like a lightning bolt, the pen flying over his shoulder as he yanked the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Incident on motor way five." The desperate voice of his colleague panted into the phone. Jasper frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Incident on Motor way five." The voice strained.

"Rob?"

"I said incident on Motor way five." The voice yelled in desperation. Frowning, Jasper started at his blank computer screen.

"Why did you ring me instead of reporting it, Rob?"

"Just hurry, Jasper. Hurry up please." The phone cut off dead. Running fingers threw his wavy blonde hair, Jasper Whitlock stared at the pile of unsigned papers. What should he do? Why his friend hadn't rang the office to report it?

He still had pile of work to do, if it had been so important he should have reported it.

But on the other hand he did sound panicked… and Jasper did want to get out of the office and away from the paperwork.

Rising from his seat, Jasper scooped up his cap, informed the desk where he was going and left.

Flashing his sirens, he sped between the cars. Worry tainted his thoughts.

It was unusual for Rob to do something like that.

As he drove down the road, he saw the flashing lights of Rob's patrol car. An expensive, black Mercedes sat in front.

What was wrong? It looked like Rob had full control. Why did he need him?

Pulling in, Jasper hopped out and hurried towards the car.

"Rob?" Peering in the patrol cab, he froze. It was empty, a half empty cup of coffee sat by the side of the driver seat, the window wide open.

Glancing at the door, he felt bile rise up in his throats.

A bloody hand print coated the door, the blood spread as the invisible hand frantically dragged its way down the door. Removing his gun from his holster, he pointed the barrel to the ground as he moved towards the Mercedes.

The black shell sparkled with mystery and evil.

Something wasn't right.

Tiptoeing to the car, he slowly raised his gun.

He didn't hesitate as he pointed the barrel of the gun at the door as he ripped it open.

Scrambling backwards he fell to the ground, the mud soaking in his back.

A pair of lifeless blue eyes stared at him, blood trickling out of the owner's mouth.

His hair had been trimmed slightly.

The body slumped out of the driver's seat and onto the muddy ground, banging against the door.

His black police cap falling off his head as his badge disappeared in the mud.

Oh God. Rob.

Scrambling backwards, Jasper's gun slipped from his grasp as he bumped into a tree.

A hand reached out and grasped him by the shoulder.

"Hello Mr Whitlock." The wind hissed.

Before he could react, he was flung into the boot of the Mercedes.

A cold, lifeless breath breathed on his face as the dead body of his colleague was dumped on top of him. The reeking smell of the decease filled his nose, holding his breath, Jasper prayed silently.

The sound of the boot clicking caused the terror to run through his spine.

The sound of a door opening and shutting was followed by the revving of an engine.

Joyful humming filled the car as the devil drove down the busy road leaving two flashing police cars behind them.

The boot jiggled as Jasper kicked at the metal, nothing even moved. He opened in his mouth to cry for help, gagging as the smell crossed his taste buds, silencing him.

"I think it's time I make that arrangement Mr Whitlock don't you?" A familiar voice hissed from the front.

* * *

><p>Tugging against his bindings, Jasper snarled at the smartly dressed surgeon.<p>

"Why are you doing this Cullen?" His harsh voice snapped with anger.

Humming away, the devil ignored him as he fiddled on with his tools that resided in the tray. Observing them with nimbleness, he flicked a knife, dry blood flew onto the white napkin beneath them.

"Perfect. My father would be proud." Smirking, the devil eyes gleamed as he turned to face Jasper Whitlock. "What did you say before, Mr Whitlock?"

"Why are you doing this Cullen?"

"Don't you remember when we met a year ago? Don't you remember our argument?" Staring, Jasper flashed back to the year. The words over my dead body echoed in his brain and Edwards reply _'I can easily arrange that.' _

His eyes widened.

"Yes, Mr Whitlock that is it. I have to admit I'm sorry for the loss of your friend but I had to lure you here. Trust me, his death was less painful than yours will be."

"You kidnapped me over an argument that meant nothing."

"The argument meant something, do you remember what it was about?" Jasper shook his head, he only could remember his final words.

What had they been arguing about?

Leaning forward, the devil breathed an icy breath on his face.

Goosebumps ran up Jasper arms.

"Isabella" Hades whispered, the lightness of his voice was filled with love.

"B…u…t"

"You said, I could only have her over your dead body. And I said I could arrange that. And I, Mr Whitlock, am a man of my word. Your wife learnt that at a very young age. Sometimes I do regret returning her to her father, I should have just raised her myself…. But you can't gloat on the past. At least, she lived a happy life. Even if it involved you. You see, if it weren't for you getting in my way, I would have been able to make her fall in love with me like her heart was designed too." The devil sighed.

"Her heart was designed to?"

"Yes, on the night I first met her, I created the perfect heart, beating and alive. I had too. I designed it so she would have no choice but to love me and obey me. It was perfection and filled with emotion of love that was only meant for me. I designed it for her and replaced her heart with it on that first night. Don't worry, she couldn't feel it a thing. I made sure she couldn't. I couldn't have my angel in that much pain. I know what you're thinking but I had too. Her heart had to be designed so she fall in love with me and so she could be perfect." The devil's word's echoed off before as Jasper recalled some of the argument from the year before.

'_I've got her heart and mind' _her heart and mind. No!

"You said you got her heart and mind…. What did you do?"

"Well you see, the injections were starting to lose affect over my angel and I knew I would have to leave her soon, so just like I did with her young sweet heart, I created a perfect brain, I designed it so she was dependent on me… was obsessed with me… so she would do anything for me. I replaced her brain with the perfect one. And before you asked, I replaced her hair too, just to add more of a shine too it and so she could never see the course the brain didn't start to work straight away. Neither did the heart, you see I designed them so they would slowly affect her, by the time she was twenty seven, she would be perfect. I never counted her falling love after I left. Foolish really, I should have known, I mean who can resist her…. I should have took her with me like I did with them rotten girls…life would have been easier…." The man's voice faded away as he muttered words under his breath as he turned back to the tray. Jasper stared wide eyed. So… for the last seven years, his Isabella had been controlled by a brain that was not even hers.

"What did you do with them?" His voice was barely over a whisper. Hades hummed. "I said what did you do with her real brain and heart?" Authority slithered through his voice. Glancing at him, the devil's eyes smiled.

"I keep them in two golden jars in my room. I wouldn't put them with the others."

"The others?"

"The other people whose heart and brains were removed, some were experiments… others were either for entertainment or because I was hungry. I keep my prizes in a room. Of course, but Isabella's are far too precious to be kept there." Vomit dripped out of Jaspers mouth as the bile rose up his throat. Opening his mouth, the sick ran down to the floor like water in a waterfall.

"You. Sick. Monster." He gagged.

"Yes, I know. Now, how about we begin with the torture session." A needle glinted as the devil approached him, his feet padding off the floor. A gloved hand stroked his victims face.

"Don't worry. This will hurt a lot. You will feel everything." The needle pierced his arm. Fire spread through him, Jasper released a tortured scream as black dots filled his vision. "Don't worry, I'll enjoy this and in the future so will your dear wife. Correction, my wife. That's it. Scream." Sweat dripped down jasper brow as the gloved hand grazed his cheek. His cheeks went numb with pain. His scream became silent as his muscles stiffened, his mouth still open in terror.

The hand disappeared.

Footsteps rang out as the devil crossed the floor.

Glancing at his now paralyzed victim, he smiled.

This was only the beginning.

Leaving his victim, he walked up stairs as he prepared to put the second stage into progress.

Jasper heard the door clank shut, panic filling him as he peered into the darkness of his mind.

What was hades planning on doing to him? Surely he wouldn't turn into Ares and kill him because of his love…would he?

The fire continued to rage on, the flames grazing his skin.

Now Jasper knew what Isabella felt like for all them years; the pain was unbearable.

Suddenly, his vision came back followed by the quickly dying flames and the tingling sensation that ran through his veins.

Slowly, one by one his muscles came back to life. Cracking his jaw, he shut his mouth.

Like something was watching him, the restraints unclamped themselves.

Rubbing his wrist, Jasper looked round the room. It was like a mad scientist lab.

The room was lit by a bright surgeon light that shone above a surgical tray. In a corner of the room, a shelf of white folded up clothes sat. In another was a tortious sight of unconscious people crammed into a cage.

Several doors covered the walls.

A cold stone metal stair case lead to a metal door.

Running up the stairs, he body slammed the door.

It swung open.

Peering around the door, he stared into a pale, white kitchen. Everything was white even the taps and sink.

Looking around, he gulped. Something wasn't right.

Stepping into the cold kitchen, he took in the room. A white door was creaked open. Stumbling, he yanked it open.

Again he was faced with white. This time, it was a corridor. Running down, he tugged and yanked at doors that lined the walls seemed to go on forever.

Half way down the shiny corridor was a stair well entrance. Running up, Jasper burst into a room, his feet trembling.

The golden water bubbled with richness. Hypnotized, he reached out.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Spinning his head around, Jasper stared into the eyes of hades. "It is quite deadly."

The god of the underworld stood in front of the door way, his muscles bulging through a black jumper that coated his arms and chest. His bronze hair was slightly messy than it was before.

Groaning by his side, lay a beaten up, half naked man, his cheeks swollen.

"What are you going to do to him?" Jasper crawled towards him, his hand touching the man's bloody face.

"I had fun. Now sit still." His hands were tightly tied up with rope as he was placed by the other man.

Bending down, hades produced a knife.

The blade glittered in the rays of gold.

A broken scream escaped the weak man as the knife pierced his skin. Dragging the knife a long, hades eyes lit up at the pouring blood.

A fork appeared out of nowhere as it pierced the centre of the wound.

Yanking a juicy clump of human flesh and muscle, the devil waved it in front of the man's face. "Look at that. Doesn't that look nice? Well Mr Whitlock here is about to try it." The fleshy muscle twitched as it moved towards Jaspers face.

His eyes widen in disbelief.

No, he couldn't force him to eat it. No. not if he sealed his lips.

Biting his bottom lip, Jaspers sharp, blue eyes glared at Hades, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

Tutting, Hades brushed the hair out of the way.

"Now, don't be a naughty boy, Mr Whitlock. Open wide." His thumb and fingers squeezed Jaspers chin. Releasing his lip, the victim screamed, the piece of muscle swallowed the screaming as it was forced in his mouth.

The tangy, foul taste of the meat flowed through his taste buds. Blood splattering everywhere, his teeth cut through the hardening flesh.

The iron boat sailed down his throat as Hades clamped his mouth shut. "Swallow it Mr Whitlock. Swallow!"

Gowering into Hades red eyes, Mr Whitlock shook his head.

A dark chuckle followed.

Suddenly, his head was yanked back causing his tongue to push the meat back.

Choking, Jasper nodded in agreement.

His head pinged back into place as the meat bounced down his throat, leaving a trail of slim like a snail behind it; the goo sticking to the walls of his throat.

Satisfied, Hades released his mouth. "That wasn't so bad was it? Now who about our guest has a taste of you?"

Piercing Jaspers skin, Hades removed a clump from his leg.

Blood dripped from the gigantic hole, the sides rigid and stiffening.

The sight of a bloody bone was spotted through the blood and guts of his wound.

Turning to glare at Hades, Jasper ignored the stinging pain as he watched Hades feed the poor, half naked man his flesh and muscle; wet blood dripped onto his skin, seeping into his own wound.

The man released a tortured scream as it burned into the open, raw wound.

The sound of the flesh being torn rang around the room. Rip. Rip. The man reluctantly chewed, his face screwed up in disgust. Before Jasper could blink, the flesh was being forced in his mouth. His teeth grinded together as they ripped the meat apart.

Swallowing it, Jasper focused on the floor, embarrassed by his actions.

He had just eaten another human being or a piece of him anyway.

He had swallowed the pieces… he hadn't refused the second time.

He was a monster.

He couldn't go back to being a police officer, if he wanted justice, he should have reacted by now.

Oblivious and deep in thought, Jasper didn't notice the human flesh that passed his lips or the knife that stabbed him angrily in the calf as it yanked out another piece.

This routine continued for half an hour as Hades fed them tiny bits of flesh.

The grinding of teeth and meat being torn followed one another.

Finally, Jasper came back into reality, just as Hades was about to remove another piece of his right leg.

"Stop. I refuse to let you remove another piece from me or this man. This is inhumane and unjust." Hades eyes flashed.

"Fine I won't. I'll remove his heart instead." Like a robot, Hades spun to face the bleeding, terrified man. "Don't blame me. Blame the man."

"No!" Jasper tried to reach towards them. The knife stabbed the left side of his chest, blood spirted into the air, spraying Jaspers face. The knife ripped the flesh open as it peeled the skin away. The muscle and flesh flopped over the side of the rib cage. Swabbing away at the blood, Hades spotted the heart beating frantically beneath the rib cage. Wrapping a pale finger around the bones, he began yanking them out. The snapped bones clattered to the floor. Jasper didn't bother to hold the bile in his mouth, instead he let it pour down his chest. The vile smell floated up his nostrils. Hades didn't take notice as he peeled the last rib. Snapping in his hands, he observed the bone. Chucking it in the golden pool, it crackled as the liquid started to boil.

Coiling a finger at around a thumping vessel, Hades looked his victim dead in the eye.

"May you rest in peace dear sir." Life drained from his eyes as his still beating heart dangled limply in the pale, stone hands of Hades; the god of the underworld. Jasper stared at the dead body, his heart thumped wildly.

Grinning, the devil flashed all his white teeth at him.

"Not the best I've seen but it will go in my top hundred. Do you see the shape of it? How it is smooth and how the vessels curl? I prefer more dainty vessels and they have to be more oval then this one. Isabella's was like that, the one in her body is too. Isabella's has been the best I've ever seen. Now where did I put that jar?" Hades eyes looked around the glittering room. "Oh, there." Rising to his feet, he crossed the room ,grabbing the jar. Holding it up in the air, he flashed in front of Jasper. "Here look." Hades shoved the jar in his face.

The heart was squished in a clear vase, victim number 134445 was marked in marker on the label that surrounded it.

The heart floated in the jelly like liquid. Thumping, the vessels twitched. Darkening the red turned to crimison like colour. Little tiny vein worms were wiggling inside the borrow as they searched for the dampness of the blood. None was found.

"Stage three. Check. Stage four and five going up next." Yanking Jasper by his hair, Hades held him over the top of the edge of the pool of lethes, the water bubbling beneath him.

The bubbles jumped up, grazing his hair, soldering the ends into ash. "I hope you enjoy this."

Before Jasper could reacted, his body was dunked under the liquid.

The gold like particles attacked his face as they burned away at his chest.

Flakes of skin floated infront of his burning eyes, flashing into dust.

His hair was yanked off his scalp by the unknown liquid as he floated into oblivion.

Suddenly, his body was dragged out and slumped onto the slabs.

His vision blurred.

A glittering object stabbed his chest.

But he didn't feel a thing, the acid still eating away at his flesh.

He felt his skin flop to the outside of his torso.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

The cracking got louder as weird white objects were chucked into the air.

They plopped into the pool loudly.

Thumping filled his ears, beating off his ear drums. Something squeezed his heart vessel.

"I promise I'll look after Isabella for you. It's the least I could do."

The thumping noise stopped as the light faded away.

* * *

><p>A feminine hand grazed the white, sparkling shelves. Thousands of jars sat on top of the surface, each one cleaned to perfection.<p>

"You've got so many hearts, Edward. Can I have one?" Looking through her eyelashes, she stared at her lover. Walking over to her, he wrapped a strong hand around her delicate waist.

"You already do." Gently, his fingers softly grasped hers as he pulled them up to his chest, her fingers grazing his silent heart.

"I love you. You know that."

"And I love you too." Hades stared into the eyes of Persephone's. "If you want you can have your own heart." Kissing her nose, he led her around the room as he pointed out his favourites.

"Where's my heart, Edward?" Her voice was soft.

"Your heart is with me like mine is with you." His hand squeezed hers.

They took in the room, thousands of hearts sat on the huge, white book cases, some occupied by brains.

Floating around in oblivion the hearts still released a deadly thump, the jelly shuddering with each motion. Little veins twitched and wiggled into the dirt of the heart, that was still slimy and wet. The still pumping vessels released no blood as it pumped thin air into the jelly.

Names and the victim's number were labelled around the jar.

"Can I have a look at that one?" A masculine hand shot out, grabbing the jar. The black cloaked guard bowed as he handed it to her.

"Mistress." Sweetly, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Maximus." Her lips grazed his cheek, his eyes widen. Pulling away, she watched as he pawed his cheek, a goofy smile on his face as he stared at her. "Will you go and tell my father we have a family dinner later on today and he is invited to join."

Nodding, the man hurried away, throwing a smirk at the other guard who guarded the door.

They shared a harsh look before they both left the room, addressing the guards outside in the process.

The door shut.

Edward stared after them before returning to face his wife; her eyebrows furrowed as she examined the heart. Reaching up she placed back on the shelf. Sighing, she turned to face her husband. His red eyes twinkled slightly. Rubbing his nose against hers, the devil sighed

"I wish you didn't do that. You forget how possessive I can get…" Pulling her to his chest, he kissed her crown.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't resist. But you don't have to worry because you already own my heart and you know that….and I do like to play a bit." Grinning, the devil lifted his angel chin so he could kiss her lips.

"You little Vixen. Those poor men are going to be fighting tonight and all because you kissed him on the cheek." He murmured from a breath away. Rising up to her tip toes, Isabella paused as she looked him into his eyes.

"Maybe I like to tease them."

"Yes, you do. They react with jealousy whenever you show another man attention. Even me." Hades pale fingers danced across her cheeks, sewing the power of love into his touch.

" I wonder how they would react if I did this." Her lips massaged against his as he swallowed her moans. The sound of the door opening didn't even cause them to flinch as the guards entered the room. They didn't care, the guards knew they would never have a chance yet they pinned over her.

Edward and Isabella had turned it into a game to see who would be willingly to do more for her, right now it was a man called Lucas followed closely by Emmett.

The only one who didn't count was Charlie, who would do anything for his daughter anyway.

After ten minutes, they pulled away. Panting filled the room as Edward stroked her hair.

"You're perfect you know that." Isabella nodded through raspy breathes. "How about we look at the hearts?"

Holding her by the waist, he led her around the room. Pointing out the hearts and brains and how he obtained them.

Stopping, Isabella pointed at the jar just above her head.

"That one please my dear." The devil handed down to her.

"It's my second favourite out of my top five." The smooth heart still pumped into the jelly, the little pink veins bursting with life.

"What is your first?"

"Yours." The smooth, slimy texture shone through the transparent jar, the heart only sloped slightly and was nearly a perfect oval and the vessels were beautiful as they danced like vines in the clear solid. As if it recognized her, it's thumping seemed to increase under the touch of her soft, white palm.

It seemed to try and call out to her as the thumping became out of the beat like it was using Morse code to communicate.

The vessels seemed to weave around trying to form letters, making beautiful shapes.

The heart was nearly perfect.

But something wasn't right. It didn't have the flare to it. May be it was because it was no longer inside a being.

"You know what, I don't one of these hearts. I've already got one and it is perfect." Her hand rested on top of her lovers heart

"Glad you think so love, how about we go and see the children." Placing it back on the shelf, the duo walked out of the room, the two guards shutting the door behind them. The heart's beat slowed as it stared desperately after her, slowing dying.

Stilling, the heart became lifeless. A faint, mourning thump vibrated a little, the flesh of the heart didn't even shudder.

It looked dead; maybe it was.

The Label worn and tattered on the front.

A bloody finger print peeked on the corner of the sticker.

Barely read able were the words….

Victim 134446

Jasper Whitlock.

**While I was writing this, I read a story based on Greek mythology, it's called receiver of the many by Kata Chthonia, it is amazing and inspired the use of Greek Mythology in this outtake.**

**So Guest reviewer, whose reviewer inspired the last chapter here is your second part of it. May I ask if all guest leave a name or something similar like an account name so I know who inspired it and can I address you properly.**

**I would also like to thank Frostedglaze who also inspired this chapter and my friend who unknowingly helped with it. Anyway you know what to do if you have any ideas, just review or PM me. **

**I hope to have some bubbling ideas soon.**

**Please review and keep these ideas coming!**

**Host312 x **

**P.S I have written another one-shot. It's call birds. I'll update this chapter when I post if I haven't received an idea for an outtake.**


	7. Perfection Outtake 6

**I thought it was time we properly dug deep into Edwards past. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it is not horrifying enough. **

**Outtake 6**

Shuddering in the corner, a little boy no more than six years old stared at his father.

His blue eyes wide with terror as he pressed himself against the wall.

Humming away, his father was oblivious to his son as he injected the needle into the woman's skin. His hair parted to the side as wrinkles formed on his aging , defined face. Observing the wound, he frowned.

His dark blue, darting eyes focused on the woman as he began to dab her skin.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. You'll be perfect. I'll be perfect. Our son will be perfect. I will create the perfect family. I promise." Sweat painted the terrified woman's bindings as she fought against the restraints that attached her to the bed, her white gown cut slightly in the cuff. The liquid ooze into her veins, setting fire to it.

"Edward. Don't do this. You'll kill me. You'll kill our Son. Please no more, it hurts and I don't want to die. Look at him, he's terrified of you…. I'm terrified of you." Her voice was raspy as she pleaded with him, her green eyes glazed over slightly as her heart beat increased. Glancing at his son, the man stared into his own son's identical eyes as they stared at him in horror. His little hands grasped his bronze hair, messing it up.

"Edward." His father growled. Slowly, he released his hair as his fidgety fingers placed each hair back in it's orginal place. "Good boy."

The father turned back to his victim and froze. Her eyes were glazed over, lifeless. Her lips partly open as her muscles jerked. The acid bubbly under her stiffening sin.

"Lizzie…" The man shook her. "Lizzie…. Move Lizzie…. Answer me." His hands grasped her's as he kneeled by her side, a tear welled in his eye , he rested his head on his wife's dead heart. The grandfather cloak chimed softly in grief. "No Lizzie. You can't leave me. How will our family be perfect? You weren't perfect. Lizzy!" He wailed into the croak of her neck, her bronze curls grazing his chin almost affectionately with the love she use to feel for him.

In the corner, the timid boy sobbed as he muttered one word.

"Mommy…"

* * *

><p>Scrunching his eyes shut, Edward bit back the cry that lay in his throat.<p>

He could hear her.

His father's newest victim… his new mother.

He could hear her as she begged her father to stop; as she begged for someone to help.

No one would come.

Edward had stopped getting involved in his father's business.

Now he just locked himself in his room and tried to study and read books. Not like that helped.

All he could hear was her petrified screams.

He wished he could do something but he was only eleven years old.

His father would never listen to him, he never did. All he now cared about was creating the perfect family or right now the perfect mother for his son.

He had completely forgotten about his son's first mother, Elizabeth, his lover and wife.

But Edward Jr always remembered her.

He kept her picture on his bedside table and would tell her a story before he went to sleep like she used to do with him.

The screaming increased.

Peeking through his eyes, Edward stared at his mother's portrait.

Her rosy cheeks had been painted perfection as she smiled down at her infant son.

She was perfect.

Only his father could never see that. His father never realised he had the perfect family and would probably never realise that his Elizabeth had been perfect all along.

That his family had been perfect all along. Yes they had flaws but every family does.

His father would continue to torture women to reach a goal that he already had but lost five years ago. Moving from his desk, Edward shut his book as he approached the portrait. His thumb grazed her cheek as he stared into her emeralds eyes.

Oh, how he longed for her eyes… instead he was given his father's torturous eyes. Sighing, he stroked her hair.

"Oh mother, what I'm to do? Father is obsessed with this perfect family. He even forgot about you. I want to help them but I am so afraid. Please Mother help me, tell me what do?" Something stroked his hair as a silky voice hummed softly to him. Glancing up, the sobbing boy gasped.

"Don't cry my son." His mother's feathery voice spoke to him as he stared at her face, it was paler than normal, her eyes a deep red, her curls glowing brighter as she smiled sweetly down at him.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Edward it is me." The child flung himself on top of her, chuckling, she stroked his back.

"I missed you so much mother. Where have you been? We have to tell Father so he'll stop!" The ghostly woman pressed a finger against her lips. Sadness in her eyes.

"My son, I cannot stay. I've got to go soon."

"Then why did you come?" A tear fell as he looked at her heart broken.

"To see you. You want to know what to do? Make your father see the truth." Her hands stroked his hair as he rested his head on her lap.

"But how?"

"Make him realise that you are already his perfect son before it is too late. Son, he will grow tired of failing on them women, you'll be next. And I don't want this to happen to you…"

"You don't want me to die but I would see you in heaven!"

"No, I don't want what has happened to me to happen to you… you wouldn't see me there either my boy."

"Aren't you dead?"

"I am inbetween my boy, but I am no longer the woman I use to be. I have changed…"

"How?"

"Let's say, I like doing terrible sins. I am in the hands of the devil now."

"No, mother, you can't be. You're an angel from God. You're my angel."

"I wish I was but you have to stop your father before you join me in hell."

"But how do I stop him? He no longer listens to me. He does not even acknowledge me unless I do no look right…" A tear dripped onto her skirt.

"You'll figure a way to…"

"Will you spend the night with me…"

"Of course, do you want me read you a story like I use to?" The child nodded eagerly.

Tucking him under the sheets of the four poster bed, she floated across the grand room to a book case. Her nails dragged across the spines of the books. Her hand stopped at a tattered book. Pullling it off the case, she walked back to her bouncing son. Chuckling, she lay next to him.

"You have not changed a bit. And I would not have you any other way"

"Read it please" Smiling, his mother started the story, her voice enchanting and melodic as his eyes started to drop. Softly, he fell a sleep to his mother's singing voice.

Blinking, he stared around the room. The amber walls shone as the rays of light hit him.

The grand, oak bookshelves filled with old books.

Glancing, he took in his little desk. The papers discarded. Looking to the side, he took in the book from the night before and the note that was attached to it. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned forward and snatched the note up.

_Dear Edward_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave you but it is for your own safety._

_I pray you do make your father see or you will unfortunately end up quite a lot like me._

_I hope you live a long and happy life, my son._

_Yours truly._

_Your mother_

_Elizabeth._

Edward stared at the paper in his hand. Gazing out of the window, he saw a bluebird fly across the sun.

"I will mother. I will."

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut as Edward barged into his father office. His father sat scribbling a way at his documents with a quil. A new invention called a record player playing the sweet tunes to block out the screams of his victims. Edward barged up to the desk, slamming his fist down upon it's cold surface.<p>

"You surely can't expect me to bond with that woman when I know she is going to die in the end like they all do. Like mother did." Edward senior raised an eyebrow at his furious son.

"No, I do not. But I expect you either to be polite or stay up stairs." He scribbled on a piece of paper.

"When are you going to stop? How many times do I have to tell you. It will never work. You are not a genius. You are insane and a murder, father. A murder. It's been nearly a decade since mother died and you are still obsessed with creating the perfect family. Why can't you see we were the perfect family?! You, Mother and me. We were the perfect family. But you were blind and look where this has ended you." Edward spat with disgust. His father rose from his chair, anger bubbling in his eyes.

"I am doing what is best for this family."

"What family? All you have is a bunch of misfits!"

"I suggest you leave now boy and go back to pretending that nothing has happened you understand me?" The glare he gave his son, cut him off. Relucantly, the fifteen year old turned and left the room. His hand grasping the note of four years ago. Dangling from his pinky finger was a ring of keys.

"I'm sorry Mother but I cannot save them but I can save myself." Running up the stairs, he ran into his room, grabbing his already packed suitcase.

Grabbing his coat and flap cap, he quickly grabbed the portrait of his mother and the book off four years ago that had never left his bedside table. Shoving them in a rug sack, he looked outside.

It was nearly sunset.

His father would go down soon.

Hurrying, the boy scurried to the basement.

Yanking the door open, he came face to face with a pair of dozen terrified eyes.

"Keep screaming, but don't worry, I'm going to set you free." Slowly,he unlocked the doors of the cells that kept them contained, opening the door that use to be used for the servants he slipped them out of the house. Looking back into the tortuous room, he happily shut the door. The cold air hit him as he began to lead the shivering girls over the hill.

"Don't worry, the nunnery is over the hill, they'll look after you."

"What about you?"

"It's too dangerous for me. I'm going to head south. I have to escape my father." Gravel crunched beneath their feet as they approached the grand monastery. The spiral bricks danced into the sky, the two towers stood proudly. Lifting a hand, he knocked on the door.

The knocker boomed as it hit off the door.

Murmurs filled the air as the girls chattered to each other.

The pattering of moving feet was followed by the clicking of the door. An old face appeared around the door, her eyes jolly. A sweet smile on her face, a cross sat on the bottom of her neck. Mother superior's smile vanished at the sight of the twelve trembling girls and Mr Cullen's son.

"Mother Superior, I need your help. My father has been possessed by the devil and has been torturing these poor girls for years. It is only now I have the courage to free them and me from his claws. Please take them in…" Nodding, the old woman opened the door wide.

"Come on in dears." The women scurried inside. The nun stared at Edward. "You did right boy, what shall I do if he comes here?"

"Hid them. I know it is a sin but you need to lie, I am sure the Lord will forgive you. Now please look after them, I must flee." Softly, the woman replied.

"Of course Mr Cullen, this will be our secret. Now go and may god bless you." Turning away, the man picked up into a jog as he ran into the fields towards the town.

As he ran away from hell and into heaven.

...

* * *

><p>Staring at the clock, Edward Senior rose from his seat.<p>

It was time. He knew in the future his son would understand, he needed to do this not only for himself but for _him._

All he wanted was his son to live a good life and be happy. Yes, he knew he hadn't been a good father but that was about to change. Leaving the recorder on he walked down to his lair. A frown came on his face. No sound escaped the room and the door was slightly opened.

Peering in, he froze.

The cage doors were wide open.

They were gone.

Everyone of them were gone.

They had vanished into thin air… Edward.

"Edward!" He yelled. Only the air replied. Storming up the stairs , he yelled his name again. "Edward!"

The door to his son's bedroom swung open.

The room was empty.

The golden wall paper dull as the clouds blocked out the son rays.

With darting eyes, he ran to the wardrobe. Bang! The doors bashed against the wall.

Terror filled him.

It was empty.

Scanning the room, his eyes landed on the bedside table.

The picture of his late wife and a book should have sat there. He knew his son kept them two objects there religiously. He would take them everywhere.

No.

He was gone. His son had left him and he had took the victims with him.

No.

He ran down stairs,no hesitating as he ran to the place where his son would go. The Nunnery.

Lactic acid burst through his muscles as he ran through the fields. The glowing monastery came into his view. Panting, he thudded the knocker against the door.

"I'm coming… "An old voice croaked. The door pulled open. Mother superior stood in her dressing gown.

"Mr Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"Where are they?" The old woman's eye brows furrowed.

"Where's who?"

"You know who. My son. The girls. I know he came here."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Tell me you witch. I don't care about the girls but where is my son?"

"I don't know. He never came here." Growling the fuming man darted towards the town, the second place his son had to have gone.

He heard the door clank behind him. He knew the old witch was lying.

They were there but he knew she didn't know where his son was.

But he would find him if it was the last thing he did.

...

* * *

><p>Sighing, Edward stared out the window at the fluttering birds. It had been a year since he ran away from his father. A year full of freedom. A year in heaven.<p>

His thumb grazed his mother's portrait.

"I did it. I did it. I escaped him mother. I'm free." He whispered the words.

He was. He had created a whole new life from himself. He had started to study medicine, he had gotten a part time job in a little shop to help pay for the house he was renting out.

He was content.

Turning to his desk, he picked up the quill

_**Day 365 of freedom**_

_**The sun is perfect, the trees were perfect as the leaves twinkled in the sun light.**_

_**Life is perfect.**_

_**The bird singings is in celebration of my freedom and of the others that I have freed from the same tragedy as my loving mother.**_

_**I watched the stars last night. Never did I see a sky so clear as it was last night, it was as if it knew what this wondrous day meant for me.**_

_**This morning, I flung back the covers and did my normal routine. It was not until I saw the calendar that Mrs Lucia , a lovely woman in deed, gave me as a welcome present. I don't think Mr Lucia liked that, I have to admit he is a jealous man. The way he glared at me, I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine.**_

_**Although at the same time, he is very generous after he gave a job working in his shop.**_

_**My dear mother and her heart full of love, I pray I will meet her in the future.**_

_**She would have laughed at the people's faces as they stared up at me like I was insane, may be to them I was. Sometimes I do feel like that; that I am insane but then I think of my past.**_

_**I don't know what to say about the way I feel. I don't know how to describe the feeling that has over come me.**_

_**Today , everyone keep asking me why I was so happy and all I could say was because I was free.**_

_** I have to thank mother superior for it. If she is still in good health. **_

_**Last year the poor dear had came down with a terrible flu but she prayed to the lord and pulled through. **_

_**Sometimes I wondered if it was the lord who sent my mother's angel to speak to me or whether it was my imagination. Either way, I'm happy.**_

_**Nothing can ruin my day, not even a drop of rain.**_

_**As I said before this is a perfect day, a day I will always experience everyday for the rest of my life.**_

_**I want it to remain exactly the same, though I do dream of falling in love, I doubt it will happen to me.**_

_**I know that I speak of joy and love but I can't help but feel something is not right….**_

_**I have to sign off now, someone is at the door**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Placing the quill back in the ink pot, he shut his book. Sighing, he rose from the seat.

The knocker went again.

"I'm coming."

Swinging the door open, he froze.

"Hello Edward… my son"

* * *

><p>Glaring at his father, Edward struggled against the rope, that was wrapped around his body.<p>

Snarling, he tried to kick out, but his leg also bound as the rope dug in. His cries for help were muffled by a scarf, that had been shoved in his mouth.

No one had even seen him be taken in the dead of the night. His father had made look he had ran away.

The carriage shook as they drove down what felt like a farm track but Edward couldn't tell.

The windows had been covered with curtains so he couldn't see the world outside and they couldn't see him as he struggled for his freedom.

"It's for the best son." His father sat across from him, his waist coat pocket watch swinging side to side as it rocked. Under his hand, sat Edward's suitcase, the portrait of his mother and the story book tucked in side along with a few clothes.

What his father didn't realise was Mrs Lucia would know what had happened because she knew him better then his father, he would never leave a place in a state like his father did nor would he leave his precious medical books.

Edward let the fire burn in his eyes as he glowered at his father. He had no right to snatch him. To remove him from his perfect world.

"Don't look at me like that. When we get home, I'll make you soup and you can tell me why you ran away." The muffled replies flowed from his son's mouth like hot lava.

"You won't get away with this!" He sneered. The words came out as hums, the words lost beneath the fabric. His father seemed to understand him.

"Oh but I will my dear boy. The driver of the carriage is a criminal and I have paid him to keep quiet. No one will even know you're gone until they wake up in the morning and discover your room. By then we will be at home, my child." Struggling, Edward glared at him as one of his ropes began to snap around his legs.

His father continued to talk about how good life would be, how they were going to live happily forever in their house.

"And then we can find you a wife and -" He was cut off as his son jumped on top of him, punching him in the face.

"Not if I can help it." Before his father could stop him, Edward shoved the carriage door and leapt into the air. Pain shot up his arm as he hit the floor with a thud. Scrambling to his feet, he took off running into a field of wheat.

"Edward." Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he saw his father in pursuit.

No, he is not going to capture me. I'll never surrender never. The panicked teenager thought.

Jumping over the stone,little wall, that surrounded the field, he took off down the little country lane. The stones rolled beneath his feet as he felt fear run through his body. He could hear voices. Looking across he noticed a little house near by. Rescue.

"Edward!" His father cried again. Speeding up, Edward panicked inside.

Rescue was in his grasp.

Four steps.

The dust puffed into the air as it encouraged him on.

Three steps.

His father's cries increased.

Two steps.

The clattering of shoes speed around the corner.

One step.

A black carriage swung around as the horses skidded to a stop, sending Edward to the ground and into unconsciousness.

...

* * *

><p>"If you had been good, I wouldn't have had to do it." His father placed a damp cloth on his forehead as Edward pawed a scar on the left side of his chest. His new heart beating beneath it. "There better?"<p>

Silently, Edward stared at him. "Good. Now let me put this away and I'll come back."

Pulling the covers over his son bare torso, he kissed his forehead. His son's old heart floated, dead in a jar of clear jelly,his father left the room with it in his hands.

Confused, Edward stared around the room. He was back in his old room.

Nothing had changed.

Looking on the bedside table, he spotted the portrait and the book sitting side by side.

Confusion was in his thoughts.

He had woken up to his father sewing the left side his chest shut, a heart floating in a jar.

His lips seemed to be sewn together in silence.

His eyes followed the metal cuff that was attached to his wrist and the chain that held him to the bed.

Frowning, he followed the other side, to find he was chained down there.

Humming,his father entered the room, changed out of his surgical clothes. In his hands was a tray, on it was a bowl and two slices of bread.

Pulling up a chair, he sat next to his son's bedside. Blankly, Edward's eyes focused on him. Gently, the man took his son's hands in his.

"There isn't that better. I think so. Can you feel the difference? It might not affect you yet but you should feel more content with living here in the near future. Now my child,do you want something to eat." His father sat his son up, puffing out his pillows as he leant him back.

Edward sat limply, watching his father, his body paralysed.

Lifting a spoon, his father parted his lips as he began to feed him like a mother feeding a baby. Cooing, he encouraged his son to swallow the soup. With each gulp, he was praised like an owner may praise a pet.

Sitting there, Edward wondered if his father was trying to make up for lost time.

Slurping the last bit of soup, Edward stared at the bowl of water that sat on the side.

His father followed his gaze. "Are you thirsty? I'll get you some water… that reminds me, it's time to change that cloth." Lifting the cloth off, he placed it to the side.

Grazing the top of his head, Edward felt a scar. Frowning, he whimpered slightly. Putting his hands back to his side, his father placed another damp cloth on his forehead.

"I know, I had to switch that as well. That's why you may struggle to speak for a little while. But don't worry, you'll soon be back to normal, your hair will grow back too.I'll get you something to drink." His father rose again, leaving him alone again.

Leaning back, Edward closed his eyes.

He had failed her.

He had failed his mother and whatever his father had done to his heart would probably mean he could never leave him… unless he killed him.

No…he couldn't do that to his own father could he?

Well his father murdered his mother so it could be classed as justice….

No his mother wouldn't want him doing that. He couldn't do that. Not if it hurt her.

A glass was pressed to lips. His eyes snapped open as his father parted his lip with the cold surface of the glass. The water poured into his mouth and sailed down his throat.

"There. That's better. Now how about a story." The man placed the glass on the side, grabbing the story book that his mother read to him from.

In his voice, he read the story aloud as his hand rested on top of Edward's. Squeezing it affectionately, he smiled at his son, whose eyes were slightly glazed over. After half an hour, his eyes dropped shut.

In the mist of his subconscious, he heard his father whisper.

"I love you my boy."

* * *

><p>Edward paced around his room, the chains clanking together. It had been nearly a decade since his father locked him in this room.<p>

Decade of the same routine.

Every morning at 8:00 on the dot, Edward would be a woken by his father. His father would help him get dressed; to make sure he doesn't escape really.

At 8:32 and 56 seconds, he has breakfast with his father by the window; the blinds always shut.

At 8:50and 3 seconds am, they finish breakfast.

From 8:55 and 45 seconds, they spend a little time together until 10:00 and one second and then his father has to go to work.

Edward entertains himself by reading, writing and playing the piano. Often, he talked to his mother's picture.

His father returns from work at 12:30 on the dot. He comes up to say hello at 12:35 and 2 seconds before heading down stairs to make dinner.

He returns with the tray with lunch on it, at 1pm on the dot. From 1:20 and 34 seconds to 6:59 and 4 seconds, his father would spend time talking to him or trying to bond with him and normally Edward ignored him.

At 7:00pm, his father would head down to get his equipment and returned at 7:10 and 48 seconds pm.

After seven minutes of fighting to try and pin his son to the bed, he would succeed at 7.17 and 42 seconds.

After chaining his wrist cuff to the bed, at 7:22pm his father would start the injections and experiments.

Then after that, he would feed his paralyzed son before reading him a story.

Pausing in front of the mirror, his fingers traced his face. He hadn't change since he was seventeen. Not after his father injected him with an anti-aging liquid, he had called Gilbus.

The horrid mixture immortalised his body and face as well as his personality.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed as he made his way over to his desk.

His father would be here in 1 minute and 15 seconds to say hello.

If Edward busied himself it mean he didn't have to reply. He heard his father creak up the stairs. The key twisting in the lock.

Click.

The door opened.

Carefully, his father peaked his head around the door.

"Hello, son, I'm back. Oh, I see you're busy. Well, I'll be back up at one with dinner. Okay." Edward grunted in response as the door clicked shut, the key twisting in lock again. Rolling his eyes, Edward stared at the quill he had been used to pretend to write.

Reaching his draw, he pulled out his journal.

Opening it, he began to write his thought's down.

_**Day… I do not know anymore, it's been too long.**_

_**All I want to be is free again. To roam the country side once more.**_

_**I am sick of the golden walls of my room and the torturous routine my father has gotten used to.**_

_**I want to escape this hell once and for all. I do not want to pricked and stabbed with needles again. The pain was unbearable. My father claims it is for the best but I wonder if he does it so he has a reason to keep me.**_

_**He said last night that tonight would be the finale night.**_

_**Not that I understand.**_

_**I do not think he meant my freedom, I think he meant my pain or the end of my treatment as he calls it.**_

_**I do not care that it may be, I'm still not free from his grasp.**_

_**That is my dream.**_

_**To be free like I used to be, to be a normal again.**_

_**I do not think I ever will. I do not think I will be free or be normal. How can I be after all that I have been through?**_

_**As I sit here writing this all I can do is look around my room. My plain, lifeless room.**_

_**The long, clanking chain that runs along the floor from the bed post to my ankle, trapping me in the room. It's long enough I can reach things and I can reach the door but father locks it.**_

_**Even it was open, I never be able to take one step outside, the chain is not that long.**_

_**The chain of hell is what I have come to call it, for it will forever keep me here.**_

_**I am sick of the blinds that father has pinned down from the outside so I cannot open them and peer out into the world.**_

_**All I have is a bunch of candles to keep me from total darkness and even then father keeps them inside a gas like lamp which only he has access too.**_

_**He's says it's for my own safety.**_

_**I think he forgets I am no longer a boy. He forgets that I am a man.**_

_**I know the real reason, it is because he does not want me attempting to melt the metal chain or try and set fire to the room.**_

_**I have to agree with him, it does sound like me to do something like that. I probably should have thought of that in the first few months of this hell but you cannot gloat on the past as my father says, you have to focus on the future so I do. I focus on the future for the day I will be free.**_

_**Also I think the ain reason I long for freedom so much is because I am bored: of my room, my chain, the books; that I have read thousands of times, so much I could quote them, I am bored of the isolation and having no one but my father and the portrait of my mother to talk to… I am even bored of my own thoughts.**_

_**Right now as I am writing all I want to do is throw my journal across the room. The poor book contains the same lines over and over again. Each page is filled with the same dream. If only father let me have more of a run of the house, more places to see maybe I would be content like he had onced promised when he….**_

_**Sometimes I wonder why I bother to keep the will to live, I'm sure I could figure a way to transport from this world to heaven without father trying to save me. That is the only problem having a father who is an owner of a medical degree and highly respected doctor in the village. How he will not let you escape hell! Over the last decade, I have fell ill five times, three of them critical but would he let me go in peace. No because I am his son.**_

_**Will he ever listen to my pleas?**_

_**Will I ever escape from this hell?**_

_**Will I ever be free?**_

_**As I look at the clock right now, I only have two minutes before he comes with dinner. So I will have to cut this entry short.**_

_**Before I go, I am afraid to think that this may be last even entry in this journal for I do not know what will happen to me tonight. So I will say good bye.**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Shutting the journal, Edward placed it back in the draw.

Rising out of his seat, he moved towards the table, his chain scraping across the floor as it followed him like a water snake. Slumping into the chair, he stared into the blinds, remembering the views it hid.

If only he could go there. If only he could be free.

The door creaked open. Slipping into the room, his father kicked the door shut. Edward's eyes did not even flicker to the sound.

"I've got dinner, does roast chicken sound alright?" Edward replied with a snort. "Good." His father happily stepped over his chain as he walked over to his chair. Placing the tray onto the table, he sat in his chair. "So have you had a good day today?" The aging man poured his frowning son out some tea.

"Yes…" Edward's voice was clipped as he stared at the blind, hoping to make them disappear.

"Edward, what have I said about looking at the blinds? You'll never see through them." His father's rough voice snapped.

Glaring at his father, Edward leaned back in his chair. "There you go my boy. Drink up, while I cut the meat."

Reluctantly, he sipped at the tea, his muscles obeying his father's commands.

Kalbus.

It gave the power of control on voice command even if the victim did not want to do that action.

The tea bubbled down his throat as he watched the knife slice through the chicken.

Of course, his father never trusted him with the knife or any sharp items, again for his son's safety.

Placing the meat and salad dressing he handed the plate to his son. "Eat."

Silence filled the room, the only sound was the scraping of a fork against the china plate, Edward's wooden fork only made a clatter as it tried to stab the meat with its blunt ends.

Of course, his father could not even trust him with a sharp wooden fork encase he used it as a stake to stab him with.

After fifteen minutes, Edward senior tried to talk to his son.

Edward remained quiet as he chewed the moistened chicken, the juice flowing in his mouth. His father continued to try and attempt a conversation even when his son stood to his feet to grab a book. The old man tried to communicate but as always, Edward busied himself.

He always did on the afternoon.

On the morning did he actually speak to his father willingly, but that was a different matter as it depended on the day and what mood he was in. Sighing, he left the room just as the clock hit seven. Standing up, Edward placed the book back on the shelf.

Pressing all his weight against the door, he waited for his father to come, so they could start their normal routine. Ten minutes and forty eight seconds later, his father's fist banged against the door.

"Open this door at once." Before he could stop himself, Edward leaned off the door and walked into the centre of the room as his muscles twitched.

Pushing a trolley in with the needles on top, his father sighed. "Come on Edward, we do not have to do this."

His father walked up to him.

"Yes we do." Edward darted off like an arrow, dancing around his father like a mouse scuttling around a mouse trap.

Right on time, his father grabbed him by the arm as he tried to lead him to the bed. Digging in his heels, Edward tried to yank his arm out of his fathers grasp.

The clock struck quarter past as Edward through his timely punch, right on the dot, like normal. Just like normal, his father ducked, grabbing his hand as he dragged him to the bed.

The clock struck seventeen minutes and forty two past seven, Edward struggled against his father's weight as his back pressed him to the bed.

Grasping the chains from the side, he attached it to the first wrist cuff.

Fighting with his son, he pinned his right arm to the bed and attached to the chain that was to the bed.

Moving off him, he placed himself at the bottom of the bed. Grabbing his free swinging right foot, he grabbed the ankle cuff that was wrapped tightly around his ankle and clipped the chain onto it.

Pulling the tray towards his son, he snapped on the gloves.

The clock's big hand moved onto twenty two minutes past as he placed the needle to his son's skin.

Injecting it into his skin, Edward screamed in terror as the boiling acid rippled through his veins.

"I know Edward, I know but after this you will be perfect. I promise." Another needle gabbed him in the leg. His leg jerked, the chain yanking it back down. The fire started to spread through his body.

He released another tortured cry.

"Sh. I know, that was the last one. You'll be perfect." His world into blackest.

The words perfect echoing in his head.

...

* * *

><p>Snarling, Edward chucked the dead body down to the floor. Blood dripped from his mouth. Whiping, his mouth he turned to face his father.<p>

Lying in the chair, the man smirked sinisterly at the sight. It had become a daily show for him to watch his son murder the innocent beings, he had watched it for the last four years.

He had to admit he was surpised when his son woke up. He was surprised by his super strength and speed as well as red glowing eyes. Mostly, he was surprised at what reigned his son's taste buds. Blood. He had created the perfect killing machine as well as protector.

"Wonderful my dear boy. Wonderful." He applauded his gladiator. Flames burned in his son's red eyes as he stormed out of the room. Hurrying after him, he tried to talk to him. His voice stutter as he tried to please his son. The last few times he had behaved like this, he beat his father with the fire poker and chucked him across the room. His father never wanted to experience that again.

"What is it that you want my dear boy, tell your father?"

"I want more. I am hungry and all you have is that. Also, I would like to be treated as a son not entertainment. Mother was right, this is worse than hell and I am in the hands of the devil. I thought I be free but no, I am still in the fiery pits of hell with you still controlling me. You claim I am perfect. But maybe I'm not. Correction. I am not perfect. I'll never be perfect as long as you are in charge of me. Now get me better food or I'll kill you." His father's eyes widened.

"Edward, what are you saying? You said Mother was right…. Did your mother survive?"

"Why do you think I kept that book on my bedside table, if you had looked carefully, you would have saw a note. She came to me one night warning me what had happened to her. That was I ran away to save myself from the devil but you could not have that! You had the perfect family beforehand. You never saw that…you were blind. There was a time where I could have loved you. But now I hate you. Mother hated you too."

"Lizzie came to you? Why not me?"

"Because she would have killed you. Like I am going to do. I have had enough of being your puppet. For these last four years, I have been biding my time to kill you. And today is the day. You have blew my top and you will pay for it." Before he could run away from the monster he called his son, he was slammed against the golden wall.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he pleaded for his life, apologizing for everything that he had done wrong but unfortunately it was too late.

His blood floated down his son's throat as he began to drain him. Pleading words became gargles as he took his last breath.

Letting his body slip to the floor, the monster hissed.

"I am the devil now."

...

* * *

><p>Stroking his loves silky hair, he stared out into the forest.<p>

Her head rested on his lap as she sat between his red silk covered legs. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she purred, her tongue darting out across her ruby red lips. Her breast swelled beneath her red laced bra.

"Isn't it beautiful, my queen?" Humming, she smiled sweetly.

"The view or you?" Her voice was raspy as she leant her head further back onto his crutch. Moaning, the devil tilted his head back as his hand grazed her cheek.

"The view, my love." Glancing down, he stared into her closed eyes. Gently, he kissed her eyelids, a smile on his face.

"Well, my eyes are closed and after what you did, I do not want to open them. But I would think the view is beautiful but you are more memorizing then any view could be…" Smiling, he leaned down, kissing her eyelids again, a giggle escaped her.

The devil's eyes sparkled with pleasure at the sound.

It was so beautiful and arousing. The gods of Olympus had to have created it.

"Why thank you. My dear but you are more beautiful than me and the view put together then."

"No, you're more beautiful than me." She moaned as she felt his arousal beneath her head. The devil snorted as he caressed her clothed breast.

Snapping her eyes open, she turned so her back was to the view, slowly, she pawed her way up the devil's bare chest.

Her red fingers nails danced like ripples of blood. Her undergarment's set alight as they stepped into the view of the rising sun. Her pale skin was like ice as it mixed with the red flames.

Her red eyes glowed as she came face to face with him. "How about I show you how beautiful you are?"

Gently, she lowered herself on hades lap as she straddled him, her hands weaving through his hair.

A breathe way from his lips, her voice as light as a feather.

"Would you like that?" Moaning followed as the devil slammed his lips against hers.

His hands grasping her waist as he grinded against her.

Slowly, the masculine hands clawed it's way down her back, to grope her sweet cheeks.

Her tongue darted into his mouth as she danced the tango with his tongue.

Groaning, the devil pulled away as she began to suck on her neck.

Smiling, he reached for a glass of blood, sipping at it, he let the liquid sit on his tongue.

Withering, she kissed his chin before placing her lips back on his.

The blood flowed into her mouth. Shudders filled the two as the chair fell backwards.

Thudding against the floor, they moaned in pleasure.

His hands grasped the top of the elastic on the burning nickers.

A little bit of skin revealed. His dead heart beat loudly.

Her hands found his trouser.

Tightening, the fabric ripped slightly.

A knock rang out.

Sighing, the devil pulled away, his queen continuing to launch her attack as she licked his chest, her tongue tracing a faint scar above his heart.

"Who is it? Oh God Isabella. Do it again!" His voice shuddered with pleasure. A man coughed.

"Master, dinner is here." Huffing, Isabella pulled away. Her fingers playing with the back of his hair. Sitting up, the devil kissed her nose.

"Can we continue this during you know?" Smirking, the devil wrapped a robe around her.

"If you want my queen." Scooping her up, he carried her out of the room. Her lips continued to massage against his neck.

Barging into the pool room, the golden liquid sparkled brightly. Two guards stood in front of a trembling man, his hands chained to the wall.

"Leave while we feed." Nodding the guards disappeared. Isabella moaned against his skin. "Not yet love. I have to get ready." Placing her down, he turned away. A smirk on his face as he heard Isabella pur.

Pretending he was placing his gloves on, he heard Isabella crawl over to the victim.

"Hello, Mister. Aren't you a hunk of the man? You know, I can save you. If you do one thing. Kiss me." Spinning around, the devil snapped into character.

"Isabella! What are you doing? Come here now!" Slowly, she rose to her feet as she smirked at the man. Blowing him a kiss, she slandered over to her husband. The game already in play. "What were you thinking? You are going to pay for that! No one touches her like that but me!"

"Please sir… she said you. Ahhh!" The devil crunched his shoulder as Isabella watched, her eyes twinkling. The man stared at her, wide eyes. Happily, she mockingly pouted as she waved good bye. The man's eyes widen. "You!"

A cold hand socker punched him in the face.

"Don't look at her!" The voice snarled as a finger stabbed him in the arm. Looking over his shoulder, the devil observed his love as she shuddered with pleasure.

Lifting a blood coated finger, he looked her dead in the eye as he sucked it off.

A bell like moan escaped his angel as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Quivering, she stared at the bleeding man and her lover.

Oh what a sight.

A glorious sight.

"Do you like this Isabella?"

"I love it. Do more." Her soft voice giggled.

The man screamed again as the blood poured out of his leg as the devil cut through his calf and bone, severing his calf off from his knee joint.

Moaning, Isabella felt warmth filled her. Her body tightening as pleasure ripped through her. Her pants damped with arousal. Oh do it again. She moaned inside.

"Does Isabella like this? How will she react when I do this." Blood poured onto the floor, slithering along the floor into the golden pool.

The acid crackled with glee, transforming into ash. His livers and kidneys sploshed into the red river. The golden liquid turned amber as the blood floated amongst the particles.

Unchaining the bleeding man, the devil crackled. Moving towards him, the red robe that coated his angel skin, fell to the floor.

"Isn't this a familiar sight?" Lowering herself down into the pool of blood, she kissed her masters lips as she pulled him down, her head resting on the dying man's floppy skin.

Weaving tongues together, their hands tugged at each other hair.

The devil moaned into her mouth. Soaking her curls, the blood danced along it's mistress back, peeling at her bra strap.

With in seconds, the red bra landed in the deadly pool, evaporating in seconds.

His thumb grazed against her harden nipple as he sucked on the other one.

The blood swirled around them as it grazed their mistresses side.

Moaning, Isabella's eyes rolled back into her head as she arched her neck.

Her fingers grasped at her lovers red, silk pyjamas bottoms. Ripping them off, her hands grazed his harden man hood. The sight of her knickers flying, she kissed his neck.

"Oh god. Isabella." Thrusting into her, they both moaned in pleasure.

The blood layered their skins, embracing them lovingly.

The floor squeaked as they grinded against each other. Rubbing against the dying man, the rocking bodies pushed the dying body into the bubbling acid.

The man's screams of terror died into the sound of the devil's and his angels moans.

Squeaking across the floor, the couple neared the edge of the pool.

The acid splashed up at them coxing them in.

Following the stream of blood, they flowed down into the acidic pool.

Thrusting, he felt her tighten around him as he screamed her name.

The bloody acid danced around their skin, trying to nibble at their skin as it ate the remains of their victim.

The blood fell off their body and into the hungry acid as the devil continuously grinded against his love, his thumbs pawed at her breast.

The devil attacked her neck. Her body shuddered as she arched her neck. Banging came from outside. The couple ignored it. Too caught up in their glorious pool of love.

They embraced themselves around the acid.

The devil and his angel.

Her eyes fluttering shut as he thrusted into her.

The devil and his angel.

Yelling of the guard followed. The devil deepened the kiss.

The devil and his angel.

Such a glorious sight for anyone to see.

The devil and angel.

Locked in a moment of pleasure.

The door swung open.

"Edward?" A familiar voice rang out.

Snapping towards it, he grasped his love to his chest.

It was the devil and his angel.

Hissing the words out, he glared at the voice.

"Mother…"

**Awkward… anyway there you go, this was inspired from the review from oniguts, who gave me the idea to dig deeper into Edward's past. I would like to thank oniguts for being the guest reviewer, who inspired part of the last chapter as well. **

**I would like to thank anyone who reviews, favourites, follows or just reads my story. **

**Please review and give me some ideas for this horror story. I just love them, they help me come up with fantastic plot lines. So please keep on reviewing and tell your Ideas so I can make them part of this story. **

**I hope to be updating an fantastic outtake soon. **

**Host312x **

**P.S please read my other story, Birds, it is a one shot right now but if enough people recommend it, I will expand it. So please read it and tell me what you think :)**


	8. Perfection Outtake 7

**Hi, I will write an early apology for what you are about to read, it is not one of my finest pieces, if I can say that. However please read and tell me what you think.**

**I decided to continue from last outtake.**

**Outtake 7**

"What has brought you here?" The cold voice of the devil cracked through the air. Sitting on his massive, red velvet throne, he glared at the trembling woman at his feet. Through her eyelashes, she stared at her son.

Sadness in her eyes.

"You became like me…" Barely over a whisper, her voice shuddered as she sat between three rigid guards. Their faces covered by black hoods.

"Yes, I became like you. Now what are you doing here woman?" His eyes stared into the fire place, the flickering, glowing, amber rays licked the rotting logs.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my son? After years of thinking he was dead?" Snorting, the devil rolled his eyes.

"Ha. I was dead the moment you left me as an eleven year old boy."Saracism filled his voice. Ripping through the soft velvet, the devil's fingers grasped at the wood. His eyes burned at his mother.

"No. I didn't want to leave you! It was for your safety!" Her hands reached out towards him. Scoffing, the devil brushed them away, his face curling in disgust like he had touched something rotten.

"My safety? My safety? Leaving me with a man who had practically murdered you was for my safety?"

"Yes. Look, you should how hard it is too resist when you are hungry! I would have killed you…"

"Like I killed father…." The woman's eyes widen at her son, no remorse was in his voice.

"You killed your father?"

"I thought I was doing it for you but then I realised my mother was a good for nothing witch!" A whimper escaped his mother.

"Edward. Listen to me! I had every best intention for you. I thought you would escape. I wanted what's best!"

"Of course all mother do. They all want the same thing for their children…" A sultry voice purred as their owners soft feet padded towards them.

Turning towards the voice, the devil's eyes softened.

His angel slandered towards him, her stunning red robe cutting off at her knee, revealing her long pale legs. Her red lips curved up into a smile.

Acid dripped from her perfect curls onto the white floor. Bubbling behind her, a trail of fire burned her footsteps. Licking her feet, the crackling flames bowed down to her.

Her red eyes twinkled.

Floating towards the trembling woman, she kissed the guards cheeks.

Beaming, they all puffed out their chests. "You may leave Titus, Tony, Lucas…" Bowing, the guards hurried out of the room. Moving in front of the quivering woman, she smirked. "Oh, look at you. The innocence in them eyes." Dragging a finger under her chin, the red angel circled the woman, like a vulture circling its dying prey; slowly and sneakily. Flashing her pearly white teeth, she leaned forward. "Them lying eyes. Because what mother abandon's her child when he needs her most?" Looking her dead in the eye, the angel hissed in her ear. "A dead one." Smiling sweetly, she patted on her cheek. "Isn't that right, sweetie?" Bells ran in her tone. Chuckling, the devil leaned back in his chair, enjoying the show.

"Yes, my queen." Her tongue darted out as she faced her victim.

"You see that's the difference between me and you. I am a live mother in my children's eyes because I am good mother, unfortunately, you have not been blessed with that luck have you?" Purring, her hands dragged across her cheek. Elizabeth gazed followed the moving hand, her hands trembling. "If only, you had saved my husband when you had the chance…"

"You said children…."

"Yes, congratulations you're an unworthy grandmother just as you are a mother." Sneering, Isabella spat in her face.

" I love my son-" Crack. Pain shot through her face as she clutched her cheek. With burning eyes, Isabella bared her teeth.

"Don't say that. We both know that's not true. You worthless woman." Stepping over the ring of flames and onto her master's lap, she curled up like a dog. Hugging her to his chest, the devil kissed her neck. Her hands lovingly stroked his hair.

"Did you know how perfect you looked there?" Isabella giggled into his neck.

"Not as perfect as you."

"You're even more perfect then me…"

A person cleared their throat. Snapping their eyes to the sound of the voice, the devil and his angel glared.

"What have you done, Edward?"

"I've created my own perfect family. I succeeded where he failed."

"How could you? How could you make her into this monster?"

"How could you leave your son in the hands of a monster? Least, she is happy with me as are her children !" Realisation flittered through her eyes as she stared at her

" Her children? Please tell me you did-"

"Yes, mother. I did . But then again why do you care…."

"You are my son! Of course I care!"

"Then why didn't you come back? Why did you not come back when Father had me chained up after I had ran away? Why did you not come back for me? My father even came for me. He looked after me. He perfected me. But where were you, mother?"

"I was in France…."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing…" The devil snorted as he kissed his angel's lips.

"Was it a lot of this?" His hands travelled up his queen's legs, grasping her thigh's as he kissed her neck. Moaning,Isabella arched her neck, her eyes rolled back in her head. Elizabeth looked down in embarrassment.

"No…." Deceitfulness layered her words. Glaring, the devil clutched his angel to his chest. The flames around them rose, forming bars around the trembling woman.

"You! You abandon me so you could have pleasure from alluring men! All the years, I cried over you! I killed my father over you! My father loved me better then you did." Snarling, he pressed Isabella's head into his chest.

"No, that is not true. I always planned on coming for . And look my son, I have returned once and for all."

"When I no longer needed you or wanted you… how did you know I was alive, you witch!"

"Well at first, I had no clue. It was only till I heard about the murders and everything, that I realized someone was like me. I headed straight here. Never realising it was . You have to forgive me, you're my son!"

"Father said that." Shifting, he revealed his faint scar.

"What's that?"

"My father removed my brain and heart replacing them. Maybe he should have done it with you…"

"You did that to her and her children." The woman whispered. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Only her. At the time, I never felt the need with the children. I should have but I was just like you. I couldn't be bothered with them." His angel's eyes glazed over as she blocked out his words, his hypnotic spell enchanting her once more.

"Edward-" Shaking, she reached out to him.

"Don't call me that. Only my perfect little dolls can call me that. My guard call me master, others call me sir. You are to call me the devil. You understand? Say it"

"The Devil… are you going to kill me?"

"What makes you think that? You have not met the rest of my family…. Then I will kill you! I have a long list of victims,I think I can replace number one with you." The flames of hell crackled with glee as the woman shuddered. Clapping, the devil smirked. The door squeaked open.

"Bring the children and my father in law." Nodding, the guard shut the door. Crackles of fire spat at the women, the women cowered away in fear. Smirking, the devil barked loudly. "Father should have made you completely immortal like he did to me and I did to my family. You see, fire cannot kill us, like it can you. Nothing can kill me or my family. Nothing at all…" Isabella giggled at his words as she kissed his neck with love.

"A forever with you is all I need…." Two pairs of feet pattered into the room, rising to her feet, with invisible wings the woman floated over to the bouncing children and the man who stood with them.

"Mommy!" The little, bubbly children skipped through the flames and into her waiting arms.

"Hey, how are my favourite little boy and girl?" Kissing their hair,she scooped them up.

"What about your old man?" The flames danced around the man's legs.

"Oh, I forgot. Come here." Pecking him on the cheek, she floated across the room back to her lover. Placing the children in the burning high chairs, she motioned for her father to sit in the blue flamed armchair as she sat on her master's knee.

"Can I begin?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Of course, let the show begin." The children squealed clapping their hands.

Terror filled Elizabeth as the flames moved towards her.

Puff, they disappeared into thin air. Staring at the five pair of eyes, she took off running to the door.

Whoosh, crackling flames mutated into a snarling face, fiery fur stood up on end as its darting eyes glared down at her.

Run, it hissed slightly.

Turning on her heels, Elizabeth fled. The dog expanded into a pack, their eyes glowing with anger.

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed they each had different features, the largest one had fire blue eyes and a scowling, defined, snarling face.

Her husband.

Behind him, two smaller mutts struggled over their feet, throbbing, shaking blood dripped down their heads as their bodies shook with terror.

Their amber eyes narrowing at her as they barked at the leader's heels.

Susanna, Lucy.

Her two nieces… no he hadn't! Her husband had killed them.

Increasing her speed, she danced around spreading flames, the flamed monsters snapping at her feet, two more beast joined the pack, their fur more bright.

Two unfamiliar blue eyes stared at her as they roared in revenge. Looking at her son, she saw his eyes harden as he recognized the eyes and the people they had once belonged to.

"Change the last two." He hissed in his loves ear.

The devil glared at the faces. He thought she had forgotten them completely, clearing he would have to work on her thoughts again.

The flames mutated into one, this time forming a pair of familiar eye.

His eyes.

The massive beast towered over the other three mutts, acid dripping from its mouth.

Shrieking, Elizabeth headed towards the window.

Clapping of hands and the roar of the audience in her ears. A light blue flamed eye blocked her path as the beast crouched in front of her baring its teeth. Scrambling back, she bumped into the muzzle of her husband's snarling beast. As the beast surround her, she could hear them yelling at her.

You made me kill him.

How could you leave me in his hands? A child like voice sneered. Flittering her panicked eyes, she spun around, her eyes dragging across the flames.

"Please, it wasn't my fault!" The woman frantically looked for an escape

It is your fault he attacked us. All he wanted was another you. A feminine voice caused her to grasp her hair. The strands fell to the floor.

I was too young to die and I did. The voice sneered in her ear.

Screaming, Elizabeth backed into a snarling fiery muzzle.

The voices got louder as the beast mutated into the yelling faces. Staring into the eyes of her six year old Edward, a blood tear dripped down her face. Swerving around, she stared into the eyes of the devil.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as the flames engulfed her. Staring into the crackling flames, the devil muttered the words.

"Death is better than an apology."

Flames ate at her dress, her face turned to ash.

Fizzing fire of hell reflected in his eyes, sinisterly, the devil smiled.

**There you go... I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This was inspired from a review from Frostedglaze(again) and I couldn't resist the temptation and had to write about it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this terrifying plot. Tell me your ideas either through PM and reviews, so I can improve this horror story. **

**I hope to be back on form soon and have a fantastic outtake for you. So you know what to do.**

**I have decided that if you want, the people who inspire the outtake will get a sneak peak of it, to tell me how to improve it.**

**Host312x**

**P.S please keep reading and reviewing.**


	9. Outtake 8

**Hi, Host312 here. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This is in between the original first chapter and end of outtake 3.**

**Outtake 8- Rebellion…**

Staring at the golden jar, a pair of red eyes twisted with curiosity.

A pale hand reached inside, grasping something squelchy.

The eyes lit up again.

Clutching a little thumping vessel, it yanked the thing out.

The eyes widen at the sight. With dancing little vessels and thumping little veins, the heart squirmed in her hand, the empty air blowing up in her face.

Lifting it up, with an inquisitive finger, the eyes prodded it.

Happily, it swung. Almost giggling as it did. Caressing it, lovingly, her eyes stroked the soft, slimy skin.

"Why did you never show me?" Her voice was like a bird fluttering its wing; soft and sweet. Running her eyes over her shoulder, she peered through her eyelashes at the looming red eyes.

"Because I never felt the need to. It was from the past nothing else. You never asked about until recently." Running pale, long, bon fingers through their owners fine hair, the eyes sighed in shame.

"Why is it so small?" Gulping, deceit and shame floated in the devil red eyes.

"Isabella, I have not been truthfully honest with you… I lied about how we met…."

"What are you saying?" Confusion in her voice, the women tightened her grip on the little heart. Flittering eyes anxiously glance at the heart as the worried man rushed out a reply.

"I met you when you were five. It was a sunny day, the rays in your hair and inside I knew I had to have you… that night I kidnapped you. It didn't take me long to realise I may need to plant the emotion in you. So I did. I removed your heart and replaced it with a different one…Isabella?" With glazed eyes, she stared at the heart memories flying back at her.

Pain sizzled at her brain as the hypnotic spell was lifted.

Terrifying nightmares of a red eyed devil and pointy needles, dead bodies scattering the floor, pealing walls burned into her head. The pain, the unbearable pain.

A pair of angry red eyes that sent shivers down her spine as she stared from across the crowd room, the people oblivious.

The soft, blue eyes a blonde haired man. His voice smooth as honey as he murmured their wedding vows against her lips.

Beautiful toddlers running around as the man chased after them… the memories changed into grief as she sobbed over his casket, her hand brushed against his stiff one.

The nightmares returned as she woke up against a slab.

The devil looming over her children.

She could remember the pain as the needles were injected into her skin and the fire that followed.

The man who was slumped against the slab… oh god.

She had killed him.

She had murdered that innocent man and made love to a monster in his blood.

The treacherous night flew into her head, the screams... the pain… his cooing voice.

The blackness of her mind and loneliness.

My perfect little dolls, the words hissed in her head shivers ran up her neck.

She had always thought it was an affectionate term but now she saw that was all she was.

A doll; for him to control and be spoilt by. A doll, who would obey everything he said. Yes, she knew he did love her, but it was not the right type of love. It was a love with the perfect her. Not the real her; whoever she could have been.

The flames crackled inside her brain as she released the truth, she had been lied to. He had lied through his teeth even after he promised he would never hurt her or lie to her as he lies to her… All these years, she had believed she loved him… may be she did? How was she meant to know though, he just admitted he gave her no choice but to love him.

He murdered her husband… Jasper Whitlock.

The heart from before puffed into her mind. The way it reached out to her.

The name scribbled on the bottom. She had held his heart and did not even know it was him? What was wrong with her? Slipping on an emotionless mask, she turned to face the devil.

"I'm fine. I flattered a man went through all of that just for me…" Anger bubbled beneath her lying words. Smiling in relief, the devil caressed her face.

"I would do anything for you." Kissing her tightened lips, he pressed her to his chest, uneasiness in his brain as he stared into her cold eyes, the love vanished into thin air. Inside, he prayed that it was a little fault in her sweet perfection, something mind control can easily wash away.

"Of course… and I for you." The last words sound false as she bared her teeth in a seductive smile. A plan building up in her head as she planned to escape hell once and for all. "Edward, I'm hungry. Could you go and get me something to eat?" Rubbing her nose, he nodded.

"Why do you even have to ask? Stay here." Innocently, she obediently nodded.

Her eyes soft and loving again, her beam happy once more. Smiling, the devil walked out the room.

Placing the small heart back in the golden jar, her lips tightened as her eyes harden once again.

Revenge filled her thoughts, the plans sparking like a lighter at the end of bomb jerking away as it prepared to come to life.

Burning smell floated around the room as a ring of fire circled her feet, dancing with life and joy as they bowed down to their sweet mistress. A fiery halo sat on top of her head as she glared at the door.

Crackling flames reflected off her eyes, the orange amber glowing brightly as she set hell up in flames.

* * *

><p>Staring into the crackling flames a sinister smile came onto her red lips.<p>

It was time to set the plan in action.

Humming happily she closed her eyes.

Knuckles thrummed on a door.

"Come on in…" Her sultry voice dragged out. The door creaked open. The sound of his shoes squeaked off the floor.

"You called mistress." The gravel of his chiming voice shook.

"Lock the door. Jacok." The door lock clicked shut. "Come here." Slowly, the guard moved towards her. Sitting on his knees, he bowed his head. His cloak pooled around him like water flowing from a stream. His red eyes focused on her bare feet.

"Mistress." His cloak flowed over his shoulder pooling into a pile of black blood around him.

"Remove your cloak, Jacok." Falling the ground, the cloak revealed his olive neck. His red eyes shone against his black hair. "Now, Jacok. Look at me." Glancing up at his mistress, his eyes took in her sweet smile. Scanning his face, her eyes stroked his short neat hair, strong chin, bony nose and seemingly restless eyes. "Don't you have a handsome face?" Pride swelled inside him at the compliment.

"Thank you mistress, your face is beautiful too." Her eyes sparkled.

"Why thank you… Jacok… I never noticed how pretty your eyes were… or how defined your muscles look. Clearly the cloak blocked your good looks." Dragging a finger along his cheek, she giggled. His eyes glazing over at the sound. Her smile widened sinisterly. It was working, his eyes said it all. It was about to fall in place. But she would need to add the finishing touch. "I never noticed what I was missing."

Leaning forward, her lips grazed against his as she grasped his hair.

"Mistress. Master will-" He pulled away from her.

"But your mistress wants to taste your lips." Without hesitation he obeyed her order, massaging his lips around hers.

Prying her lips open, his tongue waltzed with her.

His hands tugged at her red dress.

Tatters of the fabric clung to her body as she dragged her hand his chest, her nail sliced his jumper.

Grasping her bra , he moaned into her mouth. Shoving her hands against his chest, she pulled away.

"Wait! You have to promise to do something before we move on to that."

"Anything." Desperation was in voice as he breathed the words against her lips.

"Help me escape so my children and I can be free with you." His eyes twinkled as he fell for the lie. He would never know what she had planned for him as soon as they were free. Nodding, he moved in. Slapping his hands, she stared into his eyes. "You have to do it by tomorrow night. I will distract the master while you get the children out. I will join you in the woods." Nodding, he moved in.

"Anything for you." A seductive smile came onto her face as she returned the kiss. The fire crackled with joy as moans filled the room.

Victory was hers.

* * *

><p>Limply swaying side to side, the black cloak dangled in front of her face.<p>

"What is this?" Isabella's eyes furrowed in confusion. Why was he so angry?

"A cloak…" Her voice was confused. Her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the black thing, the hood hooked onto his finger. The angel was unsure where this conversation was going.

"I know that Isabella. Why is it here? In our room." Leaving forward, he spat the words in her face. She knew, she had to. She had betrayed him and he knew… the devil growled.

"I have no idea." Determination in her eyes, her voice was clipped. Gasping, she tried to pry at the fingers ,that seized her throat, blocking her air way in terror.

"Don't lie to me. I thought I told you never lie to your master but I guess you forgot all about that, I guess you were caught up elsewhere." Shaking her head, she gasped the words again. Releasing her throat, the devil caged her in as he sneered in her face.

"Well, I hope you know when I find out who it is, this will happen." The cloak engulfed in flames as the devil flickered the lighter. Isabella's eyes widen. Chucking the charring cloak to the floor. The devil leered down at her. "Don't make me do it again, Isabella. You had been good so far. Is this because of what I said the other day? You decide in rebellion to have a fling with the guard when I leave for hunting? You will be punished Isabella. If it is the last thing I need to do, I will beat you to get me to tell who before I do it again." Fear welled in her eyes as she cowered into the chair. Looming over her, the devil snarled, his eyes in a frenzy.

"I never-" a crack rang out as the devil hand fell back to his side.

"But you did. You dis obeyed me!" Venom dripped down his mouth, the words came out in a snarl. Slamming his fist against the chair, he ignored the hole or his loves terrified eyes. He ignored her trembling lip.

"He came onto me, I had no choice… he said you had told him to do it! I was told you wanted me to! I was obeying your order!" Her trembling voice screeched back. The devil stared with wide eyes.

What? Devastation filled him as the thought took over his mind.

She believed he had gave the order. She had not done it on purpose. Rising a shuddering hand in the air, sorrow ran through his hollow veins. He had punished her for it. For obeying his orders… Desperately, he reached out to her.

"Isabella." Whimpering, she pressed herself against the wall, disgust in her eyes.

"Keep away from me. Don't touch me!" Flames surround him like bars, separating him from his suffering angel.

"Isabella. Please. Listen to me!" Shaking her head, she rose to her feet. Her eyes shaking as she backed away from him.

"Keep away from me. Keep away from me" Stepping through the flames, the devil pleaded with her as she scurried backwards, silently, her dead heart thudded in her cold chest. Shuffling to the window, she took one last look at the devil.

"Don't do it. Think about the children. Your father… me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. Just don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone!" Shaking her head, her back touched the window. Her mask slipped into hard one.

"Why shouldn't I? You took everything from me. You stole my life from me. You tore me away from a life I loved for your selfish needs. You trapped my father here too. Now tell me, why shouldn't I leave you alone?" She quirked a pale eyebrow. His eyes widen. She knew… she remembered… she was out for revenge.

"Look, Isabella. Angel. My perfect little doll-" Her eyes flashed like lightening; deadly and bright.

"Don't call me that. I am no longer your angel, your perfect little dolls." Spitting the words, she held her head high. "I am Isabella swan, the true wife of Jasper Whitlock, the mother of his children. You are not Jasper Whitlock. So you are not my husband or the father of my children!" Fire burst out of her finger, the ground shuddering as the flames of hell rose, surrounding their master and fighting mistress. Gulping, the devil stepped forward.

"Isabella, I love you. I did everything for us. For you."

"You injected me with needles and forced me to watch people die!" Venom dripped from her mouth, her eyes wild with dangerous electricity.

"To perfect you in the future. To make you the woman you are today. Look at you. You are perfect!" His eyes scanned his angels body. Her pale skin against her black jumper, her tight gripping jeans. Her curls. Her luscious lips. She was perfect. She had to believe him when he told her that.

"Perfect in your eyes but not in mine. Just like your mother was never perfect in your father eyes but she was in yours until he 'perfected' you. " In a childlike tone, she mocked him. Glaring at her, he felt the electrical fury shot through his veins. When she returned to her normal self, he make sure she never spoke to him like that again. She knew never to mention his parents, both of their names grinded against his skin in anger.

"Don't talk about her! Don't bring my father in to this. Now be a good girl and come here." Pointing a finger, expectantly, he waited for her to come to his side.

"No, I'm leaving, I'm taking the children with me. I am going to forget about you once and for all!" Her anger for him running through her bones as she tore the locket from around her neck. The necklace fell to the ground as flames spread like a herd of prey running from the predator. Sneering, she glared at the man, she once loved. "You deserve everything you get. Everything that happens to you is your own fault!" Crackling, she jumped out of the window, the house lighting up behind her as she fled into the woods.

Just like the devil had once done when he was his father's son. The cycle had begun to repeat itself.

Through the crackling flames, the devil folded his arms across his chest. His red eyes hardening as he stared after his fleeing love. I will find you. I will remind you how we are perfect. I will make you mine. He sneered in his thoughts. Just like his father, he whispered the words.

"I will find you even if it is the last thing I do. You will be my perfect little doll once more."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"They have stolen your mistress and little master and mistress. They have ripped her from the world we know of to experiment on her. To destroy her. The person to blame for this is Jacok. Jacok handed her over to them like she was dirt. He failed to protect her and now he shall pay!" Battle cries yelled back as the devil paced in front of what was left of the guard, the rest had burned in the fire

Luckily, the top guards had been on patrol, they were the ones Isabella valued most, she would have been devastated to hear they died. As he continued his speech, the lie slipped from his tongue.

"He raped her, he stole her when he knew I was no longer around just so he could have a taste of her!" Charlie's eyes widen in horror as he followed his master.

"He r…a…p…e..d her?" His voice shook as he touched his master arm. Staring down at him, the devil's eyes hardened as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Charlie. He pinned her down and forced her to have sex with him. He claimed I had told him to but she knew better. She fought against him and came running to me as soon as he had left. Tears in her eyes as she pleaded with me to get rid of her sins." Coating it with desperation, the devil emphasised the lie. Charlie's eyes flashed with anger.

"He came to me and said you wanted Lily and Jess… it was part of his plan for him to steal my daughter?"

"Yes. The monster used them and you to steal her." With harden eyes, venom dripped from Charlie's mouth as the whole guard growled.

"We'll find him. Master. We will." Staring Charlie in the eye, he laughed inside.

He had discovered the man, who had 'forced 'her to do the terrible deed. The man had stolen his children as well as his love.

Jacok. Nineteen year old from Switzerland. He had joined the guard after the devil decided that he would be a good fighter.

He regretted it.

The boy had been trouble from day one.

While it was common for his men to squabble over their mistress, this boy took it upon himself to become her personal servant.

It was not until she told him, she only wanted him to be near when she asked and that was rare for her too. After that, he got more involved in fights and in the end, Isabella viewed highly of him. Well high enough to make him happy and willingly to do anything for her.

But it clearly wasn't enough. The guard knew she never disobey his commands... he should have known.

Jacok knew and he abused its power.

That was a new low. He needed to tighten his grasp on his guard.

But he knew his angel was not as innocent as she tried to appear… when she took off the necklace, her eyes were victorious.

She remembered the past… he knew she did. When he found them, he would murder him and get his little doll back, she would forget everything and go back to loving him once and for all. This time his hold would need to be even stronger.

Tightening his grasp on the sack that dangled by his side, he felt the bottle that poked out the top.

A mix between Kalbus and his new creation Hyras. He would pierce her brain and heart injecting them with false memories. The guards would never know what had happened.

Staring at them, he smirked.

They could never know she left him or they would turn against him, they had to believe what he had forced himself to believe; that she was taken.

Chanting, the guard waited his command.

"Hunt!" The pack took off, their mistress in their mind.

* * *

><p>Humming, she combed her son's hair as her daughters fingers played across the ivory keys of the piano. Smiling at his mistress, Jacok watched. Glancing at him, her heart filled with warmth.<p>

He became more than a toy; he became her lover.

Floating towards them, he wrapped his strong arms around her dainty shoulders.

"You know you look lovely."

"So do you." Her lips grazed against his. A huff came from her son.

"Mommy!" Chuckling, she kissed his forehead.

"You know you are my favourite boy." She stroked his cheek.

"What about daddy?" her daughter's soft voice chimed. Sharing a panicked look with Jacok, she smiled sweetly over to her daughter.

"You know when mommy said that sometimes a flower's petal wilt so it is no longer a flower, your daddy's petals wilted so he is no longer my favourite boy." A concern look took over the little girl's face before she returned a stern nod. Running fingers through her hair, Jacok kissed her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice was raspy with hunger. Frowning, Jacok looked her in the eye.

"Your thirsty…"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not it's been nearly a decade since we ran away and you and the children haven't had a drop to drink… I know you don't want to admit it but you need him. "Rising from her seat, she floated around the room.

Fear ran through her bones.

Stopping in front of the fire place her fingers grazed the little photo of the smiling twins. Their faces drawn into a big smile as their eyes twinkled into the camera. The pair lost in a world of eternal fantasy of childish dreams. She wished she could join them and escape the nightmare that haunted her reality. Ever since she ran away, she had been hungry.

At first, she thought she could drink from Jacok but after the children and she projected it back up, they tried actually drinking from the prey.

Again they vomited.

They tried animal blood, frozen blood, diluted blood; none of them worked.

It had come to her head that maybe there was a reason for this.

The reason was simple and she knew it, if she wanted to feed her children and herself, she would have to be dependent on him to receive it. As long as it touched him, she was able to drink it. But she couldn't return…. Not after what he put her through.

Her children's malnourished face appeared back at her. No, she could not let them suffer for her pain. They would return to him tomorrow. If he hadn't replaced them by now with another family…. The fire crackled by her feet, reflecting amber rays in her face.

"I need to return to him Jacok… for them. I have to leave tonight. For them." She motioned to her children. Sadly smiling, her native lover embraced her in a hug.

"If you think that is right. Then it is right. The children come first for you and I understand, even if it means never seeing you again." His thumb grazed her cheek, softly, he kissed her on her lips. Soft and smooth, they embraced each other lovingly, the soft skin of the red petals getting caught against one another. Grasping her hair, Jacok deepened the kiss. Sadness in his eyes. Goodbye in the air as they shared their last kiss. Pulling away, he inhaled, his lips a breath away from her. "You should go now…"

Whimpering, a pale hand grazed his cheek as she stepped away.

"Come with me." Her voice was pleading as she looked him dead in the eye.

"I can't love. I have to stay here. It's too dangerous. But maybe one day we will see each other once again."

"I love you." Her hand stroked his cheek.

"I love you too" He leaned into her hand.

"I know. Children come on, we have to go and see daddy." The children flashed to her side, grasping her out stretched hand. "Say bye to Jacok."

"Isn't he coming with us?"

"I can't kiddo, your daddy will kill me." Bloody tears welled in their eyes as they hugged him.

"Children come on-" Her voice was cut off by cries of terror. Running to the window, Jacok stared out into a bloody street.

Dead bodies scattered around as houses were set alight, familiar eyes peered beneath the hoods of their black cloaks.

Master's guard. They had found them. Through the chaos and flames, a looming, red cloaked figure floated along, the flames splitting like the red sea. His sparkling, red eyes evilly grinned at the observer as he made his way to the house.

"They're here." Isabella clung her children to her chest as stampeding feet thudded up the stairs. Trembling, the mother backed into the corner, standing protectively in front of the children. Boom! Dust flew around the door, that lay sleeping on the ground.

Seething with a cunning smirk, gleaming red eyes was the devil.

"Hello Isabella"

* * *

><p>Whimpering, she struggled against the devil's hold.<p>

Bounded by shackles, her hands pressed against Hades covered chest. Cold, smooth of a metal collar wrapped tightly around her pale neck, sharply, tugging her head towards the crook of his strong, muscular neck.

Pale hands grazed her soft sides, their owner's arms tightened their grasp.

Yanking back, Isabella squirmed away from her captor.

The leash wound around his hand pulled her back into place, like a puppet attached to its strings. His strong scent drifted up her nose, luring her in. Unconsciously, her lips puckered as she kissed his neck. A purr escaped him, realization set in her bones as she pulled away, a cry of distress on her tongue.

Chuckling, the devil soothed her hair out as he cooed in her ear.

"Sh, everything is going to be perfect again. Just after I get rid of this succumb bag." Struggling in front of them, Jacok was bound to a metal chair. His muscles bulging as he fought against his cuffs. The fire reached out grazing his bare back. Tears dripped from his eyes as he stared at his love; her clothes torn and tattered; her hair tangled up; panicked eyes peaked beneath her eyelashes.

Smirking, the devil noticed the exchange. His eyes never leaving his victims as he pressed his lips against the tight, unwillingly ones of his angel. Pulling away, Isabella turned her head. Snarling, the devil leaned down, hissing the words in her ear.

"Kiss me." Like a robot, she rose up and pressed her lips against his as she cried inside. Burning, Kalbus ran through her veins like a herd of horses in the desert. The galloping heat controlling her actions. Watching from the distance, Jacok bit back the taste of bile that rose up his throat.

"Let her go! You monster!" His eyes were fierce as he bared his teeth. A spark of evil glinted in the devil eyes as he pulled away.

"Why should I?" Tauntingly, he grasped her tighter to his chest.

"Because she was coming back to you!" Snorting, the devil planted a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I don't believe she was coming back to me because she wanted to. I've seen how malnourished my children were… how malnourished she was. She was only coming back to me for food. Not because she loved me. No because you know what I think? I think she fell in love with you. However, tell me if I am wrong…" Regret filled Jacok eyes.

"Just don't hurt her. Let me take her place."

"I was going to anyway. But I will have to hurt her a little bit. Just to make sure she never leaves me again for a man like you. Now how about I begin the show Isabella, I think there has been enough chit chat don't you?" Removing her from his knee, he placed her on his throne, tightly, he tied the leash around her as he bound her upper torso to the chair, her fingers tugged at the dog collar round her neck.

Isabella released a cry as he moved towards him.

Flashing his eyes over to her, the devil muttered the words.

"Quiet. Relax." Panic and stress vanished from her bones, her shoulders slumped against the soft velvet of the silky throne.

The golden fabric brushed lovingly against her knees as she curled up slightly. Her lips sewn together.

"What did you do to her?" Jacok strained as a cold hand grazed his shoulder. Chilling breath breathed on the back of her neck.

"I made her mine." Darkly, he hissed in his ear. Screaming, pain shot through him as his shoulder ripped beneath the cold grasp.

"Why are you doing this? Why not just take her and go?" His red eyes pleaded to his captor.

"I have to leave a message for my men. A message that is clear. You touch the mistress without my permission and I will kill you. You fail to protect the mistress, I will kill you. You hid the mistress away from the master, I will kill you. And I am a possessive man, I cannot leave my angel's lover alive for him to steal her from me. You are going to be the perfect example." The fingers danced around his neck like knifes sliding across someone's skin.

"You cannot eliminate me completely. She will always remember me!" Clicking his tongue, the devil moved around in front of him, blocking her from his view. "You stupid boy. I control every part of her, even her memories. I made her forget her human life. I can make her forget you and this time she will never remember a thing that happened." Grinning, he reached into his little sack and pulled out a syringe, glowing liquid bobbed around spitting venom at everything that came into its sight. Flicking it with nimbleness, he held it in front of the man. "Do you see this? Do you know what this is… of course you don't. This is scaldukas and by the name in the title you can tell what it is designed to do or do I have to tell you…. I'll tell you. It is made from the acid from my pool. It eats away at anything it can chew its little razor teeth through. Human flesh, gold, diamond….you know where this is going don't you? Anyway it also burns your skin, leaving a zombie like affect behind. Now hold still. This will hurt a lot!"

Fire spread through him, the acidic liquid licking its way up his skin. Dissolving into ash, his flesh and muscles disappeared.

Agonizing pain was released from the treacherous acid. Slowly, his shoulder blade was eaten away by the invisible monster.

His left leg hollowing inwards. Bubbling, the liquid started to flow to his head. Blurring his vision, it pressed against the sides of his brain.

The world became fuzzy. The beauty, who sat in the chair, merged into a blob of paint and bright colours.

Expanding, his brain grew against his shrinking skull. A dark chuckled rang inside his muddled brain.

"Oh, look Isabella. Look at his face. Isn't this so fun to watch just me and you. Are you enjoying this Jacok?" His words came out as gargles as he swore to the devil, his head lolling in agony.

Clapping his hands, the devil set Isabella back on his lap, his eyes sparkling as he stared at the shuddering man. Blood like sweat dripped down Jacok quivering head. Black holes were dug in his cheeks, slowly, his eyes began to drop as dust fell onto his lap.

Counting to ten, the devil waited for the blindness to take over his sight.

Shattering to ash, the dust fell to his lap, leaving his eye sockets unseeing and empty as he continued to jerk about.

His hand petted his loves hair as she watched, her body slumped against his as the Kalbus continued to control her body.

Burying her head, unwillingly, she watched the horrifying, calamitous show.

Inside, her body screamed for her to move to react, to save him but her muscles had been locked down and were as still as could be.

No. Jacok! Silently, she cried towards her twitching lover. A bloody tear dripped down her face. Catching it on a pale finger, the devil licked the bloody tear. A purr escaped him. The blood slithered down her

"Perfect….just like you!" The devil tapped her on the nose. "Stop crying, sit back and enjoy it. "

Unwillingly, she let the emotion take over as she watched her blind lover in agony, her puppet master always pulling at her strings.

Sighing, the devil stood up as he placed Isabella to her feet.

"Come." Obediently, she followed behind him, the lead tugging her forward as she approached the man. Stopping in front of him, the devil faced his angel. "Isabella. You know what I want you to do don't you?" Panic filled her eyes as she begged him silently to release her and to let her go. "Isabella, I want you to rip his head off."

With trembling hands, she grasped the side of his head as she fought with Kalbus.

Release me. Release me. Don't make me kill him… her thoughts sung in terror.

Weaving her fingers through his hair, her fingers dug into his scalp. Her fingers tickled his favourite spot in comfort as she apologised for the crime she was about to commit against him.

Please forgive me Jacok. Forgive me for my terrible crime.

I am not in control of my actions and no matter how hard I fight, I cannot stop it from happening.

I can feel my fingers tightening against your sweet head. The blood from your sweat is dripping down onto my hands. I am sorry for all the problems I have caused. I am sorry. I should have never abused you like I did. I am sorry. Please forgive me when you go into heaven.

Please remember me.

I'm sorry that I will forget you deep inside you will always be their… Goodbye.

Crack.

Dangling beneath the tight grasp of her fingers, lifelessly, with eyeless sockets and opened mouth was the head of Jacok.

* * *

><p>Her hand padded over her heart, a fresh scar sat faintly above it. Humming, the devil placed a wet cloth on her head.<p>

"My father did this to me when I was bad. He helped me like I am going to with you. I will perfect you so don't worry about a thing. Your hair has already grown back. You look perfect. You are perfect and you will be my perfect doll again." Tugging at her collar, she glared at him, her lips sealed shut.

He had once said that he would never turn into his father but as she looked him, the crazed look in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel like that had been a lie.

He had strived to be a duplicate of his father even if he denied it.

He was turning into his father and in a way she was turning into a shadow of herself.

What she needed was hope. Hope that would expanded its wing and let her take flight.

The chain that bonded her to the bed trapped her inside her net. The collar choked her as she tried to move. Stroking her hair, the devil hummed a lullaby as he hugged her to his chest.

"You will be perfect…my father would be proud. I regret killing him sometimes but you cannot gloat on the past my dear. You'll be perfect my family will be perfect and I will never let you out of my sights again." Kissing her hand, he smiled lovingly at her.

With saddened eyes she looked at him.

Maybe she would have actually felt something for him… maybe she would have loved him.

Maybe if he had never experimented on her maybe her children would have been born his… not Jaspers.

Unfortunately, she would never know because she would never remember what had happened. Edward was about to wipe her memory cleaning.

He was going to make her his perfect doll again and only though she didn't want to forget. She wanted to remember the truth, she wanted to be free to control her own body… she wanted to be independent… she didn't want to be his perfect little doll. Staring into his psycho, red eyes, she felt sympathy run through her. The devil sighed.

"I'm sorry what I am about to do to you but you will understand later." Fire spread through her body. Placing the needle on the side, the devil made her look him dead in the eye.

"You love me. You are my wife. I never lie to you. You never lie to me. I saved you. You understand. You will obey everything I say. You will remember everything I want you to remember." Blackness took over her vision the voices repeated themselves inside her head.

_You love me_… a soft voice hissed…

I love you….she hummed the words back…

_You are my wife_…. I am your wife…

_I never lie to you…_ you never lie to me …

_You never lie to me_…. I never lie to you…

_I saved you_…you saved me….

_You understand_…I understand…..

_You will obey everything I say_…. I will obey everything you say….

_You will remember everything I want you to remember_…. I will remember everything you want me to remember.

"You will be my perfect little doll." The devil hissed the words in her ear.

I will be your perfect little doll.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I feel like it wasn't the best thing I've written but I think its okay. This outtake was inspired by onigut and a guest reviewer off a few outtakes ago. I'm thinking of putting them in order so it makes sense, tell me what you think about this idea….**

**Please review to help me improve the story **

**Anyway, you know the motto, if you have any ideas or questions just review or PM me. **

**I can't wait to write more horrorifying outtakes for you… **

**Host312x**

**Please read my other stories, the Unknown and Birds. **

**P.s The guard did not exist at the end of chapter 1 because it was only in a few months into their transformation.**


	10. Perfection Outtake 9-the truth

**This is before Edward created the guard... but before the end of chapter 1.**

**Outtake- the truth….**

"Higher, Daddy! Higher!" The swing flew into the air as the little girl swung her feet.

Her arms wrapped the icy ropes, slightly, her black gloved hands stuck out like wings.

Squeals rang out as the swing soared into the air like a robin. Suddenly, the girl leapt from the swing, her arms opened wide as she swooped across the cloudy sky. Grasping a leave-less tree, the girl grinned down at her father.

Rolling his eyes, the father grinned back. A tinkling bell like laugh drew his attention away as he turned to stare at his snow covered angel, snowflakes sprinkled in her hair as her brown eyes twinkled. Giggling, she lifted a snow ball into the air, pelting it off the little boy that hid behind a tree. Sliding down the tree, the little girl ran to her brother's rescue.

"No, you don't!" Her father scooped up a snow ball, his hand flicking in the air as the white snow hit of her stylish black coat.

Running in front of his black cloaked angel, he flung the snow balls off the children. Laughter echoed around the empty park as they played in the snow. White snow landing on their black coats as they ran around the park.

Glancing at his wife, the man grinned as he spun her around. Rubbing his nose, she stroked his cheek. A beeping noise cut off the laughter.

Steading herself to the feet, her gloved fingers wriggled into her shaking pocket, the dark angel pulled out a little pink phone. Staring into the phone, she frowned.

"Oh, I forgot about dinner! Simon got some in supply! Oh…." Shutting the phone, she turned to face her children and husband. "I'll have to go and get."

"Mommy…" The tiny girl tilted her head. "You promised." Sighing, her mother bent down, her hand cupped her daughter's cheek. A sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you need feed. Daddy and I have had some before. I promise that as soon as we have dinner, you can play with me." Turning to face her husband, she kissed him on the cheek.

"But…" Kissing him again, she murmured to him.

"Take them home for me will you? Just while I get dinner." Smiling lovingly at her, hurt in his eyes, he nodded. Kissing the bouncing children on the forehead, she turned to leave. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled as she slandered out of the park. Her boot prints lay in the cold, chilling, thick snow.

...

* * *

><p>Shutting the door behind him, the devil glared at the back of the laughing children. They giggled between themselves as they ran up the white corridor, their little feet pattering as they ran to their room.<p>

"I'm going to beat you Jessie!" A squeaky, high pitch voice squealed as door slammed shut.

Shaking his coat off, he removed his green contacts and ripped off his gloves. Shoving them in the closet, he stormed up to his office.

The lock yelled loudly as it clicked shut.

The devil grumbled beneath his breath as he stormed up to the desk.

Papers scattered the white, smooth wooden surface and the withering quill that sat in the splendid ink pot, on the corner of the desk.

Creaking the draw open, a worn, old journal sat by itself.

The words; possession of Edward Cullen were engraved elegantly on the front.

His hand paused before he pulled it out. His eyes warmed as he traced the cover. The book contained all his secrets, knew all about his pasted. It was his thoughts, which he had to keep hidden.

Picking up the quill, he paused before the ink began to disperse over the page.

**Day…. I don't care **

**What do I do? **

**I am torn in half literally. All they do is grind against my skin with their little giggles, their beaming smiles as they manipulate their mother. **

**Their sweet mother… they corrupt her…. They draw her away from me as long as they are in the picture. **

**Today, this morning she had made me a promise and again like always the brats intruded and instead of spending time with me, she will be running around with them…**

**Another man's children….**

**Even though I had tried to eliminate that dreadful man from her life completely….**

**I still had left her a memory in them… though her mind could no longer connect with him… he knew she would always remember him through them even if she never found out…**

**Even if she never remembered his name or face….**

**He still lived inside them brats and secretly he was trying to take his revenge…. **

**Not if he could help it… **

**No….**

The door shook as a little fist knocked against it. Snarling under his breath, he stormed to the door.

A forced smile came onto his face as he stared into the red eyes of the children.

"What do you want sweeties?"

"Daddy. We were wondering when mommy was coming home, Lily and me are hungry!"

"Well, mommy shouldn't be long. Now daddy is trying to do important work so how about you go and play in your room?" Nodding, the children hurried off again, their hair shaking as they squealed.

Children…

Returning to his desk, he continued to write.

**I will not let them succeed in destroying her. I will keep her alive. I have many plans for them…. Many. I can imagine the treacherous things I could torture them with… beat him out of them with… if it would have ever worked. I can imagine it all…**

**Plan 1: Plain and simple elimination…**

**The wind howls as I gracefully approach them, my smile soft as I bend to their heart; luring them in a gaining their trust. **

**After a little while of playing with them and pretending to be a good father, I claim dinner is in the basement for them…. **

**They giggle and laugh at each other as they skip down the gleaming corridor and into their grave. They will never know that they are plunging to their death. Trembling, their little hands grasp one another as I loom over their little figures.**

**My shadows casting over their terrified faces. **

**They will scramble as I puncture a needle in a little arm. **

**They fall limply to the ground as I light a lighter. **

**Tearing them apart, I chuck the burning flame onto the pieces.**

**Crackling, the flames reflect off my eyes as I watch with joy. **

**A hideous scream dances in the air as Isabella runs to the flames demanding to know what I did to them. My thumb forces her to look me in the eye as the spell takes over her brain. She murmurs the words over and over again as the children vanish from her memory once and for all. Victory is mine! **

**But the problem is part of me would also be devastated because part of me does actually feel for them… part of me feels like I am their father…. The human side of me … the less dark side of me… the unchanged that he never reached feels for them. **

**So I have another plan to tame the possessive side.**

**Plan 2: Gene change….**

**I have had this thoughts in my mind for a while. Imagine if I get rid of any part of him. If I replace my DNA with his. If I make them my children. It would be perfect for me. I would love them with both sides of me and I would no longer have to pretend. **

**I would start it off exactly the same… I would lure them down into the basement.**

**They pleas with me would fall onto deaf ears as I start the ritual that I have become so use to…. They will scream and plea as I will create the mixture. Kiluaras would kill the DNA of him, destroy that side of their little souls**

**After I mix my DNA with the Kalbus and Sicluic to create Lubus, I will create a new side of them. **

**They will lose anything that represents him whether it is their looks (which is unlikely because they are identical to their mother) but their personalities would change, they would become more like their mother and me…. They would be perfect…. They would be my perfect little dolls… they would be my perfect little family. **

**But if that does not work… I pray it does I have another plan in my head. **

**Plan 3: New creation.**

**Plain and simple. Kill the real children and create clones that have been perfected by me so they no longer have anything to do with him and Isabella would never know they had died. She would think they were her same children that she had seen the morning before…. **

**I like the sound of that. It is a win, win situation. **

**Isabella gets to keep her children and I get to eliminate that beast from the completely. **

**The beast…. That man has tortured my life. Even though he is dead. I fear one day she will remember and I fear she will retaliate in a bad way. I do not want to do it to her…**

**I hate it when I have to hypnotize her and affect her because sometimes I am burning lovely memories….**

**May be if I put these plans into action, I will bring more personal ones inside her head. I will create the joy and images of the family I dream to have; what my father dreamed to have. Sometimes I do regret killing him… sometimes I don't. But that does not matter…. Not anymore….. **

**If I want to set the plan into action I need to get working. Isabella is on her way home now.**

**I will write later.**

**Yours truly.**

**Edward Cullen.**

Rising, Edward shut the book and laid it in the draw. Walking out the room, his footsteps echoed as he made his way to their room. Laughter of bells filled the empty corridor as he knocked on the door. Peering around, he stared into the room.

Like every other room in the house, it was white, the walls coated in a nice glossy shine.

Ripped teddy bears lined the top of two dresser draws as shelves full of bed time stories sat on top, the pages torn and split because of the little fingers that had grasped them with excitement. Creepy, possessed eyes of porcelain dolls between them, holding up the books with their pale skin. Two beds sat at the ends of the room, both exactly the same like a mirror.

Sitting at a tiny table holding a tiny cup, the two children sipped away at the thin air. They stared expectantly.

"Hey… Daddy is finished work. So how about Daddy comes and plays tea party with his favourite children." Jess moved along, leaving a gap for his father. Sitting in between them, he smiled.

"Tea daddy?" With bunches in her hair, his daughter held a china tea pot in the air.

"Yes please." The 'tea' filled cup was handed to him on a saucer. Smiling, Edward brought it up to his lips as the child muttered on.

"Do you want a cake…. Daddy… you forgot your manners…" Confusion came across his eyes, the cup grazing his lips. Forgot his manners? What was she talking about?

"Silly, Daddy" Jess shook his head, his eyes rolling as he sighed. "You have to wait until all the food has been dished out before you sit and have a drink. It is very rude….Mommy says so!" Smugly, the brown haired boy stared up at his father. The devil narrowed his eyes. Tilting his little head the boy responded with one of his own little glares.

"Did she now?"

"Yes and Daddy… mommy says your two hundred years old and in your day you were taught to have good manners not bad ones…" The child totted like a parent scolding his child. His father flashed before his eyes… his voice echoing off his head. His aging forehead appeared as he loomed down on his son.

"_What have I said about manners, Edward?!" The seven year old trembled as he stared at the jerking women, his father clothes bloody and wet. Tears wielded in his eyes slightly. "Edward!"_

"_It is impolite to barge in…"_

"_Yes... Do you know how many strikes that has been this week?" Quickly the bronze hair boy did the mathematics in his head. _

_No! No! No! No! Scrambling backwards, his back bumped against the wall. _

"_Yes, Edward. Now be a good boy and come here!" His hands grasped his sons little arms as he tugged him along. Struggling, the child pried at his fingers, horror running through his bones. _

_No. No. He couldn't do this! _

_The sight of the rackety door came into sight, the huge bolts sticking from the concrete ground. _

"_Please papa. I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" His father yanked the door open, the blackness peered in the boy's sight. _

"_You're right!" His hand swung forward as he pushed the boy into the pit. The locks clicked above him, the blackness surrounding him as he curled up into a little ball, cowering away from invisible crackling fingers as they tried to reach for him. "Papa….Papa….Papa…." His soft voice whispered through the dark wind. _

_Stirring, he heard the sound of locks being unlocked. Gleaming, glorious rays of light burst through the darkness, cupping a hand over his eyes, he saw a silhouette. His stomach rumbled slightly. A hand appeared. Grasping it, he allowed it to pull him out. Without hesitation, he flung his arms around his father, his dirty fingers rubbing against his clean neck. Sobbing, a tear fell onto his neck. His father soothed his son as he rose to his feet. _

"_Hush, I know. Hush, Edward. Come on. It's time for part two." Before Edward could register what was happening, his skinny, lean form was chucked onto a chair. Iron cuffs were clamped around his arms and legs. A long metal bar glowed in the light. The rustling of his father's clothes sent shivers shooting up his spine. Terror ran through his bones. Lifting it into the air, the whip was brought down on him, slashing across his face. Pain shot through the small boy's body as he began to sob. The more he sobbed the harder the whipping became. Blood seeped through his wounds, the smell drifting up his nose. Bile rose up his throat. The rusty smell… the horrid taste…. The black ness._

Snapping back into reality, the devil smiled at the children.

"Well, I am sorry…. Now I think I just heard mommy. How about we go and get dinner huh?" Like two bulls stampeding the children ran out the room. Rising to his feet, the devil followed behind them, a soft hum playing on his lips.

Shutting the door, he followed after them.

Childish giggles were cut off as terrified screams echoed off the walls of the house, silenced by the slamming of a metal door. In their little room, all by themselves, red glowing eyes shone against the white, chilly skin, a porcelain doll family sat.

A pile of bronze hair doll wrapped a possessive arm around his angel, her brown curls resting against his chest. Staring at the door, the doll's red eyes gleamed.

They were a perfect little family.

_**I will let you decide what happens to the children after that, it is either plan two or three.**_

_**This was inspired by a guest review, frosted glaze and oniguts. Thank you for giving me the idea.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think as well as leaving your ideas whether it is about a plotline or where you would like the characters to head...**_

_**Also please if you haven't already have a look at my fantasy story, the Unknown.**_

_**Summary:Vampires rule the world. Humans are trapped in sanctuaries. What happens when a vampire prince, who is third in line with the throne, mates with a human child? The vampire world is about to change forever and is the child everything she seems to be?**_

_**Warning it is dark.**_

_**Anyway, I would be grateful if you read it and told me what you think...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this outtake.**_

_**Host312x**_


	11. Perfection outtake- What if E kept B

**Hey! Sorry it took so long but here it is! I decided to do the version where Edward keeps Isabella! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Perfection-what if Edward kept Bella?**

Stirring, a pair of brown eyes awakened to the world. Blinking, the little girl peered around the room. Aging wall paper was peeling away as the wind hissed through the creaking windows. Where was she? Her hands grasped at a little teddy bear that sat in her arms. It was the room off her dream. Her eyes flittered to the floor, the child bit back a scream of terror as her little brown eyes stared at the dead body of Rosalie. The woman's blonde hair stood on their ends like medusa's hissing snakes. Crawling off the bed, the teddy bear pressed to her chest, the little girl tiptoed towards the body.

"Rosalie… Rosalie." Shakily, her finger stretched to poke the woman's dead arm. Her finger made contact with the cold stiff skin. It reminded her of the snowmen she would build with daddy… Daddy?

"Daddy?" The child's bell-like voice shook the room as she began to cry out for her father. "Daddy?" Her eyes scanned the dusty room. She felt the blood ,that surrounded Rosalie, seep into her knees. "Daddy?!"

Boom! Swivelling around Isabella released a shrill. It was the man. His red eyes took in her form and the woman by her side.

"Isabella get away from her now!" Defiantly, the child shook her head.

"I want my daddy! Let me go!"

"I will if you move away from the girl Isabella." Isabella shook her head, the man sighed.

"No! I want my daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Reddening, the child's face darkened with angst as she screamed the words. An evil, sinister glint appeared in the devil's eye.

"If you dare say that name one more time, you'll never see your daddy again!" Joy filled the man at the thought. He could keep her forever, he could raise her to be the way he should have been raised. All she had to do was be a child.

"I want my Daddy!" The man didn't hesitant as he scooped up the girl, fire burning in his red eyes.

"I warned you." Widening her eyes, the little girl took in his face.

He looked serious more serious than her daddy when he was angry and when her daddy was angry you had to take cover as her mommy used to say before… her daddy would never say what happened to her mommy only that she would find out when she was a big girl; she tried to tell him she was a big girl now but her daddy still wouldn't sing a word to her no matter how many times she pulled her please daddy look,which always worked, on him.

Something smooth clunked around her bare skin. Snapping out of her day dream, Isabella stared at a weird looking thing around her ankle, the smooth item like a dog collar; why? She was not a dog! Kicking out she tried to shove the collar off her ankle.

Snarling, the man sharply yanked her leg back in place.

"No! Isabella, I warned you. Now unfortunately, you will not be seeing daddy for a while." A tear dripped from the child eye, tutting the man wiped the tear away. "Shh. It will be for the best, if you are good you may see daddy again. Now I think it is time that someone goes to sleep."

Isabella felt something sharp pierce her arm as the light began to fade, the man cooed softly.

...

Frowning, Edward stroked her cheek as the stubborn child flinched for his grasp.

"Come on Isabella, you have to eat something." The food filled fork floated absently in front of her sewn lips.

Shaking her head, Isabella glared at him.

It had been a week since she had seen her precious daddy, this mean man refused to let her go. That was when the little girl decided to r…e..bbbbb. What her Daddy calls do naughty things because you don't want to do what someone tells you to do. She would refuse to eat even if her tummy grumbled so she could see her daddy!

"Come on." The child shook her head again. "I bet your hungry. All you have to do is take one mouthful then I can undo the chain and you can be free" For a little while, the devil added silently at the end.

The child paused for a second, slowly,she opened her mouth; her lips enclosing around the soup filled spoon.

Gleefully, Edward smiled.

"Good girl, that's it. Eat it all for Eddie." Spoonful by spoonful, the child drank the soup, her mind focused on one thing her daddy.

Maybe if she did as he asked, he would let her go and she could see her daddy again once and for all. Isabella nearly squealed with glee at the thought. The mean man stroked her hair as he cooed lovingly towards her.

"That's it all done. Now it's play time." Removing the chain from his prisoner, Edward sat her on his lap. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want my daddy!" Isabella stared intently at him.

"Well, your daddy has went away for a little while and has left you with me for now." A tear wield in the little girl's eye; they glazed over slightly. Edward wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry Isabella, you've got Eddie now. I'll look after you! I'll be better than daddy, I promise. We can do what ever you want." Isabella continued to snivel to herself. "Come on sweetheart. How about we go outside and play together?"

Sadly, Isabella nodded as Edward carried her outside, her thoughts still on her daddy.

Edward stared intently at her face, his eyes tracing her features. Maybe he had done wrong by stealing her off her father.

Maybe he should return her….

Just give it time, a sinister voice hissed, she has to get use to you that's all.

No! A sharp voice snapped back, this is wrong. Your father did this to you and look at how you turned out. Think of her, leave her alone.

Edward paused. He had not heard a voice like that in a long time… it was his human side. Maybe this little girl was making him more human…

Yes she is, the devil side of him hissed, you like that don't you? Then why don't you keep her? Without her, you'll never be human.

Return her Edward, the angel side of him argued, if you keep her, you will be as worst as your father. Return her.

As he stared he decided what he should do. The angelic side could go to hell. It was speaking lies, the only way he could become more human was by keeping her. Isabella squirmed to be let down.

Edward could not help the smile as she ran into the trees.

Yes he was keeping her.

...

The chain scraped across the floor as its prisoner ran towards the door.

"Eddie!" The six year old bounded towards the bronze-hair man, his black cloak fell off his shoulders. Beaming, the man bent down as he scooped her up. It had taken her awhile for her to grow use to him.

After three months she had become use to him, slowly, she forgot how she had come to be with him; that didn't mean she had forgot about her past, no matter how hard Edward had tried she still remembered her daddy.

Edward had decided that if he couldn't eliminate him from her mind, he could eliminate him from the outside world. He had banned the little girl from ever speaking of the man again, claiming it was for their future.

The child buried her head into the crook of his neck, an exhilarated smile on her face.

"Hey, what has my angel been up to while Eddie's been at work?" Carrying her to a little pink desk, he sat down. Pens scattered the surface. A scribbled piece of paper was all by itself. On the drawing was a very vague drawing of a child like drawing of what look like a scrawny bronze haired man and a little girl. Edward smiled at the picture. "Oh, is that you and me?" The little girl nodded.

"I drew one of daddy." A frown came onto the man's face as he stared down into the papers. Sure enough there was a face. A bushy moustache covered most of the circular face, and the two little eyes.

"Isabella, what has Eddie said about daddy and you?" A sullen look came over the child's face as she looked into her lap.

"Never think about daddy. I've got you instead." Satisfied, Edward kissed her forehead. A tear dripped onto his shirt as his angel buried her head in the darkness of his jumper. Sighing, Edward wiped her tear away.

"Oh, Isabella. Shhh. I know but if daddy is involved it will ruin our future, understand?" The child nodded.

She didn't really understand but hoped if she said she did he may let her see her daddy. Her daddy… she missed him, she couldn't remember him much but she remembered he had a big bushy moustache that use to jiggle about when he laughed. She remembered his twinkling eyes and singing voice. But that was it. Her eyes looked into Eddie's red ones.

Staring down at the little girl, Edward smiled. "Good girl. Now how about Eddie gets this chain off so he can play with his angel…"

Like a feather in the breeze, her sadness and tears disappeared as she eagerly smiled up at the man. Chuckling, he produced a key; the key creaked into the lock. Groaning, the metal cuff, that had been wrapped tightly around her ankle, fell to the ground. Isabella rolled her ankle, the pain rolling into the wind with each turn. her teeth pulled into a smile.

"What are we going to play, Eddie! What are we going to play!" Edward smiled down at his angel as he murmured.

"Anything you want…" Swiftly, he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately.

"I want to play dolls!" The little girl jumped to her feet as she dashed across the room. Rising, Edward followed after her.

She was his perfect little doll.

...

Sun rays broke through the window, the light danced across the sleeping girls face; her hair scattered over the soft pillow.

A pale hand stroked her cheek as Edward lay by her side. It had been five years since he meet her. Five years since he had claimed her. Five glorious years. Over the years he had felt the bond with her grow stronger. He had felt the current of his love for her run through his veins. She was perfect. There was no other way to describe her. The way she laughed, sang, danced; the way she did anything. Sighing, Edward swept a piece of stray hair out of the way. The child leaned into his touch a smile on his face. Unable to resist, his cold thumb grazed her sweet plump lips. The soft ness of the skin caused shivers to run up his spine. Air bounced off his thumb as she murmured a word. A frown crossed Edwards face. She was have meant to have forgot about… well she had when she was awake. She murmured the word again.

' Daddy…' The child murmured his name.

She had stopped asking about her father round about when she was seven year old, she had learnt there was no use as time went by she completely forgot who he was or her conscious self-did, her unconscious self was an entirely different matter. But Edward was not going to think about that, he was going to think about the positive side of things; that she was with him and she was not going to leave him…

yet, a sharp voice hissed, I can't believe you are doing this.

Neither can I, Edward thought to himself. He had a feeling he would regret this later on.

"Isabella, sweetie, its time to get up. It's your first day at school. Come on wake up." Shaking her shoulder, he cooed the words sweetly to her. "Come on."

Groaning, Isabella shook her head.

"Ten more minutes Eddie!" Edward clicked his tongue.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, if you don't get up now you will not be going to school!" The wind whooshed past him as the ten year old jumped to her feet. "I'm up!" Chuckling, Edward leaned back on the bed as he listened to the rustling of clothes. "Eddie,I'm allowed to wear this?" His angel appeared at the door way. Her long hair fell down her back, her eyes twinkling as she stood in a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Yes you are, now let Eddie do your hair." A frown came across her face.

"What if I want to do it myself?" Tiltling her head high, she shot a mock glare to the man on her bed.

A chuckle pried out of the man as he rose to his feet, the bed squeaked beneath him.

"Then I will just have to tickle you!" Before the girl could reply, she was on the floor howling with laughter as Edward fingers danced across her skin.

"What do you say?" Edward speed up the brutal attack with a joyful smile on his face. It was days like this that made him forget what he was and made him think he was human again. After five more minutes the little girl surrender.

"Fine! I surrender! Stop Eddie! Stop!" Her laughter died down as Edward rolled so he was beside her. Slowly, they turned to face each other, brown staring into red. Silence followed before they both burst out laughing.

"Come on lets get that hair done or we'll be late." Grinning, Isabella sat contently as her Eddie braid her long hair and pinned it into a bun. Pushing the final pin in, Edward kissed her forehead. "All done my little angel. Stay here and I'll get breakfast for you." Hurrying out the room, Edward left her alone.

Intently, Isabella gazed in the direction he had went in.

She would miss her Eddie when she was at school, she asked him if she could stay at home but Eddie says it is for the best, that she will be able to make friends. Isabella didn't want to make friends she had Eddie. Her eyes stared out the Victorian window. She had never been outside the woods. She never been into town. It was not that Eddie never let her, it was because she didn't want to go, she was content in her huge room and her life, she did not want it to change. The thudding of her Eddies footsteps caused her to look at the door.

"Look what I've got!" His sing song voice rang out. In his soft, pale hands was a silver tray and…..

"Pancakes!" Isabella squealed before she hurried to the table, her eyes transfixed on the golden circles as they moved towards her. Shaking his head, Edward placed it down on the table, the metal tray clattered softly.

The man watched as his angel scoffed down the pancakes like a predator eating it's prey.

"Careful Isabella, it's like you never eaten anything before." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Terror travelled through her bones at the town of his voice; it was snappy; he only spoke like that when she was in trouble.

"Sorry…." Silence fell over the table. The only sound was the scraping of Isabella's fork. "Finished?" Edward asked after she delicately placed the fork onto the precious china. Isabella nodded. " Well lets get you to school."

Rising from the chair, they both walked out of the room and out of the house. From the outside, the house looked abandoned.

Seemingly, the walls looked mouldy, the surrounding fence were rusted. Creating the façade of eeriness or in Isabella's case safeness.

Yes it was weird but it brought comfort to her that no one would invade her house because they were too afraid to step through the rusted fence and into the abandon house, over the years she had seen one or two rebellious teens who had tempted to go through but nearly always they would look up to her bed room window and flee in terror; they thought she was a ghost!

Isabella Cullen a ghost! Isabella nearly snorted at the fact.

The gravel grounded between their feet as they walked to the Austen Martin that sat hidden in the bushes.

Silently, the car exited the driveway unseen by passing cars.

Wearily, Isabella stared at the passing cars, which were flashing brightly in the sun, and the world that surrounded them.

"I wouldn't worry." Edward's calm voice interrupted her day dream. The soft leather of the seat rubbed against her back as she turned to face him. His gloved hands grasped the steering wheel, his black coat wrapped firmly around his torso. His red eyes stared unseeingly into the road a head.

"I don't want to go without you. Can't you come?" Edward shook his head.

"I've already been my sweetie and I don't want to go back again…." Twisting the key in the engine, he stopped outside the bustling school. Dozens of children stared at the car as they pasted. Fidgeting, Isabella whimpered.

"I don't want to go."

"I know but you have to not for me but for you. Now give me a kiss and run along, you can tell me all about your day after school. " Relucantly, she grasped the handle before pecking her Eddie on the lips.

"I'll miss you." Slowly, she opened the door, sharing one long last look with her prince she shut the door and walked into school. Intently, Edward stared at her fading backpack as she slipped into the school,his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'll miss you too." Turning the engine back on, he pulled out and head back home, his eyes never leaving the old school in the distance.

...

"So, how was your day?" The door slammed shut as Isabella slumped in the seat.

"Horrid! Can't you teach me at home?" She stared at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"No. Now what happened that made going to school so horrid?" Edward waved his hands in the air as he said the last word.

"The fact that no one likes me and I don't like them and that it is boring. It's just….. Uh. It just is okay?!" Grumbling, she glared through the glass and at the by passing children. Stupid people! Believing they are better than everyone else and that she thought she was better than them! Of course she wasn't and Eddie had taught her to respect others. Clearly, they had not been respecting her. She wanted to hit one of the girls so hard but couldn't… it would be a bad impression on her first day and she wanted to make Eddie proud. "It's just that some people weren't being nice… okay?" She said after a few minutes of silence as well as Eddie's eyes burning through into her skull.

"Who wasn't being nice Isabella?" A shiver ran up her spine at the calmness of his voice, usually, it meant he was planning something.

"Just some girls…. I don't know their names but I will tell you when I find out…. Eddie…. Please don't do anything." Timidly, she looked through her eyelashes at him. His face was calm as he stared out of the window. A calm looking Eddie was not always the best version of Eddie as she had discovered.

"I won't…" Hoarseness was etched into his whispering voice. Yet…. A harsh voice sneered.

It had been years since he had heard that voice.

The unhumane side of him.

For a while, Edward had been sin free.

Not an evil idea had popped into his head… yes there was the occasional one or two but thinking of Isabella helped; she made him human.

In the first few weeks of her coming into his care, Edward had decided against experimenting on her and decided he would let her lead a normal loving life with him. He stopped chaining her up when he knew he could trust her not run away and had tried to build her a social life. But the thought of Isabella made him want to do more harmful things to the ones who had been causing pain to his angel.

"Eddie." His love's sweet voice broke his concentration as he turned in his seat. "Please don't do anything to them no matter what." After a few minutes silence, Edward nodded.

"But if they bring you harm then I will, understand?" Isabella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Turning on the engine, they speed off away from the school.

...

Giggling, Isabella lay on her belly as she painted her best friends nails. Angela weber was a hot headed girl with short black hair and large blue eyes as well as strawberry red lips, she wore large black framed glasses. Isabella had befriended her in her first year of school.

"So tell me more-" Angela was cut off by the thrumming of knuckles against the door.

"Tea will be ready in twenty minutes, Isabella." Sniggering, Isabella stared at the door.

"Okay." The sound of fading footsteps was followed. The pair sat in silence for a while.

"He is so hot!" Angela's voice chirped in as she fanned herself with her unpainted nails. Isabella released a gasp as she blushed.

"Angela!"

"What! He is. Have you seen his hair and his lips? Or have you seen his-"A dreamy look crossed her eyes.

"Since when did you become Tanya Denali and yes I have, I live with him!"

"I know you do… what is he to you?" Angela leaned forwarded intently staring at Isabella.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is certainly not your brother or cousin… have you seen the way he looks at you? Far too friendly for that. "

"I don't know what he is too me. I've lived with him for nearly my whole life…."

"How did you come to be with him?"

"When my father pasted away he left me in the care of Eddie. I've been with him ever since."

"Well I'm glad he isn't blood related… how old is he?"

"I don't actually know. We never celebrate his birthday… it is forbidden to mention it really."

"Oh is he the strong and the mysterious type. I like those." Smacking Angela on the arm, Isabella released mocking gasp.

"Angela. You are not getting it on with Eddie."

"Come on, I've been coming here for over five years now and you cannot deny how cute he is?"

"Oh my, why is Tanya Denali here and where is my best friend?!"

"I'm not that bad, all I was doing was just saying…. Can you imagine being in the same as bed as him." Isabella rolled over onto her back so her eyes were facing the starry ceiling, her mind caught in a day dream.

"He is quite comfortable, I have to admit." Her hand shot over her mouth as she realised what she said.

"You shared a bed with him!"

"What! Did I say I did… I mean I use to when I was younger."

"Of course you did… Come on when did you do it?" Angela wagged her eyebrows.

"Angela! We never have done such a thing. I don't like him like that"

"Sure, but the way he looks at you is an entirely different matter. Now when did you do it?"

"We have not done it all we've done is slept in the same bed that's all…."

"You like him." Determination laced her voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No I don't." Rolling back over, Isabella scoffed the words.

"Bells you are my best friend, I know you and when you're lying. You like him. More than a friend as well…. So when was the last time you slept in the same bed?" Isabella mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Isabella grumbled the words again. "What?"

"Last night okay?!" Angela's eyes widen.

"You naughty girl! How long!"

"Does it matter? He doesn't think of me like that and he never will!"

"He does. Trust me. He looks at you the way Ben looks at me… pour soul… He loves you." Pouting her lips, Angela made kissing noises. Scoffing, Isabella dipped the brush into the nail vanish.

"Yeah right. Now can we move onto a different topic or I will end up painting your hand instead of your nails."

"I don't care. I like this topic." Sticking her finger out, Angela waited expectantly.

"Fine…. So you and Ben?" Isabella smirked. Betcha didn't see that one?

Angela began to stutter. "Wha…t d…o you mean me and Ben. There is nothing going on."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you just said he loves you." Isabella mockingly pouted her lips and did kissing noises. "So what do you feel about him…"

"I may… like him a little bit…"

"Oh. Angela and Ben sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S-" The puff of the pillow hit her in the face. Turning her fiery gaze onto Angela, Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Did you just throw that?" Slowly, she placed the top back on the nail vanish and rose off the bed. "This is war."

Squeals filled the room as feathers puffed into the air; pillows flew across the room like bombs flying through the sky. A loud knock rang out but the squeals continued.

"Isabella?" The door squeaked open. Isabella launched the pillow at Angela, who ducked out of the way. Wide eyed they both stared at a feathered covered Edward, an empty pillow case was clutched in his grasp.

"Oh my Eddie!" Picking a feather off his black jumper, Edward's calm, eerie red eyes gazed at the pair.

The white feather fell to the floor.

"Tea's ready."

...

Sniggering, Isabella walked arm in arm down the school corridor with Angela, the girls discussing the antiques from the night before.

"Did you see his face?!" Angela chuckled.

"You weren't the one who had to tidy it up after. He was so angry."

"He didn't seem angry… he seemed…. calm."

"Yeah he was angry. Normally when Eddie looks calm it either means he is planning something or he is angry. He was doing both. So for the next two months I am grounded. Thank you very much."

"That's a bit harsh."

"No he's right. The pillows were expensive and I should be grateful he allowed you to stay. It is rare that people visit the house…"

"He is a bit strict ain't he? Like 19th century strict?"

"It was the way he was brought up, that's all."

"Yeah, I know and you should be grateful he looks after you and all, blah, blah, blah. I've heard this all before."

"Well then you know why." Isabella unwound her arm as she went to open her locker. "And you have to understand that-"

"Well, well look who it is, little Isabella and her only friend." The whiny voice of Tanya Denali interrupted their conversation. Slamming the locker door shut, Isabella snorted.

"What do you want, blondie?" Angela sneered the words at the strawberry blonde. The delicate blonde ringlets framed her face; her ruby red lips pulled into deadly sneer as her sea blue eyes twinkled in spite. Tanya Denali was queen b and meant to be the beauty of the school. She was the typical popular girl.

"I just wanted to speak to Isabella, Gegsy." Her posy began to crackle at her statement. Fidgeting, Isabella shot a glance at Angela. Her eyes were icy cold, her lips formed a stern straight line.

"Well, you can go somewhere else because she doesn't want to speak to you." Folding her arms across her chest, Angela's voice was clipped.

"Let the girl speak for herself Gegsy! So are you doing the pantomime or are they just your normal clothes?" Instantly, Angela moved to stand in front of her best friend, her eyes on fire.

"Leave her alone Denali."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me." A masculine voice called out. Snapping her eyes to the voice,Isabella gasped. With short blonde hair and a defined chin stood Jasper Whitlock, the new kid.

"Why you-Jasper" Tanya froze as she stared at her cousin.

"I suggest you turn and leave now Tanya." Nodding, the posy scrambled away, throwing glances over their shoulders as they disappeared down the corridor. Isabella felt her mouth drop open.

"Sorry about her… Tanya isn't good at being nice. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He stuck out his hand, Angela stared at it like it was muck.

"I know who you are. Thank you but I think I could have handled her myself."

"Look, I'm not like her. Now can you please shake my hand? It is stiffening." Hesitantly, she placed her finger tips at the tip of his.

"Angela Weber. This is Isabella Cullen." Angela nodded to the still trembling brunette that hovered behind her. Jasper stared intently at her.

She was pretty. She had a cute button nose and seemingly large doe eyes.

"Nice to meet you both… do you know where Mr Dereks class room is?" Isabella twiddled her fingers as she whispered that she had him next. "Great. I'll walk with you."

Before the girl could protest, he had her by the arm and was dragging her down the corridor. Shooting a worried glance to her friend she watched Angela shrug before disappearing beneath the bustling people.

...

"Come on Eddie. You wanted me to make friends. Angela is going to be there. I promise nothing will happen!" Isabella watched as Edward paced back and forth, his hands yanking at his sparkling hair.

"Yes but I never meant male friends…."

"Why not." Edward released a growl.

"Because….." His fist suddenly hit the wall. Isabella eyes widen. Eddie was not known for being violent but if he did, he was scary. Isabella didn't like her Eddie being mad. He was scary. After a few minutes of silence and heavy panting, Isabella whispered into the air.

"Eddie?" Silence followed. Closing his eyes, Edward rested his head against the wall. "Do you like me?"

Edward snorted."What do you mean? Of course I like you."

"No,I mean, like me like me, you know? Like you want to go out with me like me?" Edward's eyes snapped towards her.

Wringing her hands, Isabella stared down at her bare feet. The soft footsteps shuffled across the carpet.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Hooking finger beneath her chin, he raised her face. Warmth and love lay in his eyes as he peered at her. Isabella stared back, her eyes searching his. "Isabella, I love you. I am in love with you." Gobsmacked, Isabella froze as she took in her Eddie's eyes. Joy resided their at his confession. "How do you feel about me?" His voice was uncertain as he asked the question.

"I… I think I feel the same-" Suddenly, her lips were eloped by Edward's as his hands grasped her ringlets. Moaning, he deepened the kiss. Stunned, Isabella stared wide eyed into her Eddie's closed eyes. Slowly, she relaxed into the kiss, her hands pry at his strands of hair.

Electricity crackled through their bones. Fireworks filled her vision as her eyes closed.

Moving her lips against his, Isabella felt excitement run through her bones as realisation floated through her veins.

He liked her! He actually liked her.

Smiling, she breathed breathlessly as Edward pulled away, their pants filled the room. Pecking one last kiss onto her lips, Edward smiled. She was his.

"As long as he doesn't do that, I'm fine my sweet angel." A shiver ran down her spine as his cold breath hit her skin.

"He won't. I promise… Can you do it again?" Chuckling, Edward attached his lips to hers again. The softness of her lips a reminder of how lucky he was to have her with him. Opening her eyes, she stared into Eddie's red ones.

"I love you." Her voice was no more than a fluttering butterflies wings. A glorious smile broke on his face.

"I love you too. And if you want to have a sleep over you can as long as you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Isabella pretended to thinking as she peered into the loving eyes of her Eddie.

"I do."

...

Fidgeting, Isabella puffed her hair up after she applied her lip stick. Angela lay on her big kingsize bed as she flipped through a magazine, her ankles crossed in the air. "You're over reacting Bells. It's just the first day of high school nothing serious." Angela paused as she observed an outfit. "Do you think I look good in these if I got it?" Flittering a glance, Isabella observed the clothes.

"Err…no. It's not your colour." Applying a layer of massacre, she pouted her lips. "And it is serious. It is first day Eddie will be at school with me. I have to look my best!"

Rolling her eyes, Angela got off her bed.

"He likes you just the way you are. We've proved that many times. You look stunning!" She motioned to her friend's outfit.

Isabella glanced down. She had decided to wear little wedged pumps with black tights and vintage style dress. The red velvet dress was fifty style and flowing.

"You think? Should I get changed?" Angela scoffed at her friend´s answer.

"You look beautiful. Have you seen how I am dressed." Glancing at her friend, Isabella raised an eyebrow. Angela stood in black stilettos, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a loose fitting red blouse, which was covered by a stylish leather jacket. Her short hair had been straightened slightly, as well as the strawberry lips stick that made her lips a stunning deep red.

"You seriously think you look bad? What planet are you on?"

"I could say the same thing to you." Isabella stuck out her tongue at her friend before returning to the mirror.

A singing voice called out. "Isabella. Angela. Time to go."

Hurrying out of the room, Isabella and Angela giggled to one another.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jasper and Edward stood. Jasper stood nervously chatting to Edward, whose eyes were focused on the stair well. An exhilarated smile burst onto his face as he stared at his angel. Perfect wasn't even the word. Slowly, the pair made their ways down the grand stair well.

"Stunning." He whispered the word as the women reached the final step. Blushing, Isabella took his out stretched hand. "You are stunning." He breathed the words in her ear before he kissed her.

Angela made a kissing a sound while Jasper gagged.

Pulling away, Edward chuckled as Isabella buried her head.

"Okay, time to go. School awaits." Laughing,the quartet exited the house. Edward threw a glance over his shoulder as they exited the drive and went onto the road.

...

Murmurs filled the school about the new boy, who was meant to be a super model. Many claimed he had plastic surgery while others consider him a god. Edward Cullen smirked as he walked down the corridor. His arm possessively wrapped around Isabella's waist; her backpack slung over his shoulder. Many stared at the pair while murmuring to one another.

"I heard that he is really her brother."

"Well I heard that he's her cousin."

"They live with each other and have no parents to watch them, if you know what I mean?" Rumours spread through the school like a wild fire. As the pair passed in the corridor, people would whisper about them.

Isabella kept her head down as they walked along.

"Why won't they stop talking about us?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"They're just jealous of your beauty that's all. Ignore them." Edward tugged on her hand as he lead her into science. Seating themselves at the back, Edward planted a kiss on her lips.

"So what do Angela and Jasper have?"

"Angela has maths and Jasper has English…I think. Luckily, we all have lunch at the same time." Smiling, she squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you met them. You know." Isabella hummed happily in response. Steadily, the class started to get fuller as more chatting students entered the class room. Contently, the two lovers kept to themselves, whispering loving words. The sound of heel highs drew the lovers apart.

"So you must be Edward or do you like Eddie?" Tanya stood with her posy surrounding the pair. Slyly, she purred her hand grazing his chest. Visibly, Edward tensed beneath his black jumper, his hands grasping tighter at Isabella's.

"Edward." His voice was clipped. A small girl called Alice Brandon squealed slightly at the sound of his voice, Tanya shot her a deadly glare.

"Well, Edward how about you come and sit with us?" Her voice was light as she leaned forward revealing some cleavage. Like a bunch of giggling children, the girls leaned forward anticipating his reaction.

Edward's face remained blank, disgust layered in his eyes at the sight of the blonde.

"I'm fine where I am. Now leave us alone." Electric waves sparked around the group at his reply. No one had ever refused Tanya- Ever. Silently, Edward lifted up Isabella's hand and kissed it; a small smile on his lips. Gaping, Tanya hissed under her breath. She was not going to let that girl beat her.

"Why not? Come on surely you don't want to remain with the ugly duckling h-" A blood chilling growl cut her off as Edward eyes darkened.

Slowly rising from his seat, he hissed at the girl. "What did you call her?" Tanya whimpered as she cowered back. "I said what did you call her?" Tanya shook her head. Snarling, he leaned forward, his face filled with anger. "What did you call her?!"

The room fell silent at his yell. Everyone waiting expectantly to see what was going to happen. Heavy breathes could only be heard as the devil seethed at the blond girl; his cold hand grasped.

From the front, Mr Banner cleared his throat. "Mr Cullen is something wrong?"

Edward's cold, hard eyes glared at the aging teacher.

"Yes. There is." Yanking Isabella to her feet, Edward stormed out of the class room with a shaking Isabella behind him.

"Stop, Eddie. Where are we going?" Isabella tugged on his hands as he dragged her down the corridor. Not looking back at her, Edward grumbled under his breath, angrily, his deep red eyes focused onto the thin air. Electricity crackled through his body,slowly touching the water that lay in his dead veins; creating a deadly posion. They would pay for what they had done. No one calls his Isabella, visibly insulting her, and gets way with to her locker, he twisted the code and swept the items into her bag. Slamming it shut, he slammed her torso against the door. "Eddie!"Desperation sang in her voice as she continued to yank at her hand. Pining them to her side, Edward sniffed her exposed neck. Struggling, Isabella began to try and push him away. "Eddie. Stop."

At her plea, Edward pulled away with one last long drag of her scent.

He felt him inside of him.

The side he hated.

He felt the devil burning.

"If they call you like that again when I am not around, you tell me. Understand?" The devil hissed.

"Eddie-" Grasping her chin, he forced her to look at him.

"Do you understand?" Nodding, Isabella shook beneath the devil.

"Just do not hurt them." Isabella whimpered. With flashing eyes, the devil crackled.

"We'll have to see my dear. I'll not hurt them for now… understand?" Isabella bowed her head as she nodded.

Like a switch had went off, Edward's eyes lighten again, the anger vanishing into the calming waves that now resided there.

He appeared down at his girlfriend, a frown on his face. Stepping away, he stared at his hands.

"Are you alright?" He murmured the words after a few minutes silence. Tilting her chin, Isabella remained still.

"Just take me home." Nodding, Edward let her lead the way as they exited the corridor and the now dented locker.

...

Shutting her dented locker shut, Isabella sighed. It had been two years since it had come to be there. Her fingers grazed the cold metal indent. While her Eddie had shown no signs of being violent since then she could not help but feel terror that the monster would come back.

Shaking her head, she brushed a curl behind her ear.

She should get going to class.

Bringing out her time table she scanned down. She had English with Mrs Grey, Eddie and Angela had promised to meet her there.

Smiling, she opened a book and set off down the corridor, her head buried deeply inside as she walked to English.

Turning the corner, unseeingly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh. I am so sor-" Her apology was cut off as she peered up from her book and into the eyes of Tanya Denali. The stunning blonde stood with her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Girls look who we have here. It's crier a baby Bella. What are you doing by yourself?" Tanya sneered the words. Her posy crackled as they formed a circle around her. Fidgeting, Isabella tried to push through them. Tanya pushed her back.

Fire flashed in the brunette's eyes as she glared at the blonde.

"Can I get pasted?" She raised a delicate eyebrow. Tanya snorted.

"Sure…if you break up with Edward Cullen." Shock spread through Isabella. What?

"No! I'm not breaking up with my boyfriend, who I love very dearly, so I can get to lesson. And don't you think it would be awkward because I live with him?" Isabella folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, it's that or nothing."

"I chose nothing…. Bitch." Before Isabella could prepare herself, Tanya swung her hand and smacked her across the face. Screaming, she covered her face as the others started to brutally attack her like vicious dogs. After ten minutes silence fell into the corridor.

Pulling away, Tanya denali observed the bloody girl in front of her. Coated in blood, Isabella lay on the floor.

Her eyes shut, she looked like she was a sleep; the only thing that ruined the elision was her mouth that was open wide with a silent scream and her tattered clothes and bloody hair that framed her angelic face.

"Tanya, what do we do?" The timid voice of kate echoed through the silent corridor as the group of girls observed their bloody hands. After a few minutes, Tanya stood up straight.

"Go and wash your hands. Go to class and act like you know nothing! You understand me?" The gils nodded before they hurried away.

...

A pair of red eyes burned at the door.

Where was Isabella?

"Wait one more minute. If she doesn't show then you should go." Angela whispered to him as she stared at her paper. She was wondering where her best friend was too. It was unusual, infact unheard of her friend never being on time. Edward and she had agreed to meet her in class after her persuasion that she needed to see a teacher. At first, Edward had been reluctant but agreed to let her go. It looked like he was starting to regret it. "Nothing bad has happened to her." Angela murmured softly.

Just then Tanya Denali and Alice Brandon scrambled into the room. Their eyes flittered to Edward before sharply looking away. A growl escaped the boy as he leapt out of his seat and fled the class room, ignoring the teachers and Angela's cries.

Speeding down the corridor's, Edward dropped the façade as he searched to find his love. Zooming around a corner, he froze. Lying in a lake of blood with her doe eyes closed was Isabella, her curls tattered in blood as they surrounded her face like loving arms. Falling to his knees, Edward released a sob. Scooping her up, he ran down the corridors, not caring if anyone saw them.

Banging the door open, he shoved her in the stunned nurse face.

"Help her. Now!" His tone changed as his eyes darken. The nurse shivered under his intense gaze as she motioned for him to place her on the bed. Lowering her down, Edward whispered loving words in her ear.

"The ambulance is coming. What happened?" The nurse placed the phone down. The devil flashed his eyes towards her.

"What do you think happened? She was assaulted and left to bleed in the corridor! That's what happened." Grasping her hand tightly, the devil stared down at Isabella. The nurse whimpered as she held up her hands.

"Sir please calm down. Now help me clean her up." Shoving a damp cloth in the devil's hand, the nurse began to clean the bloody wounds.

Dabbing her skin, delicately, the devil leaned forward so his lips were at her ear.

"I will revenge you my sweet even if your Eddie won't, I will. I promise." Kissing her skin, he hissed the words out.

"Do you know who did this?" The nurse threw a glance at the man, slightly disturb by his stance. Surely, a boy would not be doing such things to a dying women.

"I have an idea" He murmured against Isabella's neck. "Tanya Denali, I think is one of them but you have to check the CTV." Suddenly, the door was thrown open as paramadics placed the dying girl onto the stretched and dragged her out. Running by her, the devil grasped her hand.

Rushing out of the class rooms, students gasped the sight.

A scream rang out as Angela Weber fell into the arms of Jasper Whitlock's arm, sobbing in despair.

From the crowd, Tanya Denali stared at the sight. Slowly, Edward Cullen looked at her.

His eyes promising one thing… death.

A shiver ran through her spine as she read the word's he mouthed.

"I am going to kill you." The doors slammed shut.

...

Absently, a pair of red eyes pressed themselves against Tanya Denali's window.

Squeaking the window open, the figure floated inside. Scanning the room, his eyes landed on the back of the trembling girl, that pressed herself against the wall.

She had a right to fear him.

Floating to the closet, the figure hid itself between her clothes as he watched the girl.

Her shoulders shook as she scanned for the threat.

The devil was coming for; she knew he was.

Tanya and her posy were suspended for a week after the brutal attack. At first, they laughed at the situation.

It was perfect! They got to spend time doing nothing at all.

However, everything was not as perfect as they thought it was going to be.

On the first night, each girl received a threating note. The second night, the received a part of a doll. The third night was a dead mouse, then a dead kitten to a dead dog. Tanya can never forget the horrifying scream that fled her lips at the sight of the dead baby that lay on her bed.

She was grateful when they were able to return to school. They all thought it was all in the pass. How wrong were they…

The gifts got worse: Served heads, headless body parts and a dead man dressed in a crystal white suit.

Tanya thought things would get better when Isabella returned to school. But they didn't.

The day Isabella returned Kate disappeared. A week later Lucy vanished too, she was soon followed by Tammy, Melisa, Suzy and Louise.

Last week Alice Brandon had disappeared when she went shopping. Tanya knew she was next.

Scanning the room again, she sighed. Maybe tonight was not the night. She reached over to turn on the lamp. A cold hand slammed over her mouth as her head was slammed against the wall.

"You will pay." A cold voice hissed. Blackness fell over her world.

...

Slurping at her soup, Isabella gazed out the window. Intently, Edward watched her.

"What is wrong, my sweet?" He reached across the table to hold her hand. Sighing, Isabella looked at him.

"Do you think that what happened to Tanya and them is because of me?" Edward squeezed her hands, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"No. Now stop worrying."

"But what if it happens to me or you?" Edward snorted at her.

"Trust me it won't." Isabella raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"How do you know?" Her voice was suspicious.

"I know. Now don't worry at all. What happened to them had nothing to do with you." Deceit laced his voice as he said the last part. "And they got what they deserve." Isabella gasped at his words.

Yanking her hand out of his, she pushed away from the table.

"What is wrong with you?" Smashing the empty bowl into the sink, Isabella glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. They got what they deserved after what they did with you." His eyes was darker than normal. Isabella felt a tremor of terror run through her veins. She had not seen that look since that first day Eddie went to high school with her. It was that very same look but darker. It was the look she had seen beneath his soft gaze since Tanya and her gang had attacked.

"This isn't you! You wouldn't say that not around me. What is wrong with you!" Snorting, Edward rose and walked across to where a seething Isabella was standing. Scrambling away, Isabella hissed angrily at him.

"Keep away from me!"

Clicking his tongue, Edward pulled her into a force hug.

"Isabella. You have to understand the hatred I feel towards them because of what they did to you. I only feel like this because I love you. Of course, I am slightly upset at the thought of them being gone… I am forgiven?" After a few minutes silence Isabella nodded against his chest. Edward grinned. "I've got a surprise for you. Come on." Scooping her up, he approached a door.

"Er… I'm not allowed in there." Edward grinned down at her.

"Your surprise is in there." Twisting a key into the lock, he pushed the door open. Isabella gasped at the sight. Hundreds of small flat screen TV's covered the walls of the room. Hundreds of images were playing on the screens. A semi-circle control desk sat in the middle infront of a huge movie screen. A leather chair sat infront.

"Eddie… what is this?" Isabella stared around astounded.

"Your surprise." Smirking, he approached the chair. Slouching down into the chair, he adjusted Isabella so she was sitting on his lap. "I built this after your attack and thought you would like to see what I use it for." Isabella stared at him confused.

"Eddie?" Suddenly, the huge screen flittered to life. Crackling, the image of a bed room appeared onto the screen. The bright pink walls and oversized wardrobe could only belong to one person; Alice Brandon. Stunned, Isabella felt her mouth drop open.

"Eddie why do you have-" The picture changed into a different room. The picture of a large cut out of an oversized Mike Newton. The room clearly belonged to Kate Todd. Before she speak again, the picture changed. Isabella couldn't hold the gasp as they flittered through the missing girls rooms. The screen went black.

Trembling, Isabella stared wide eyed at the screen.

Oh God.

"What was that?" Shaking, she felt a tear form in her eyes. Tutting, Edward grazed her cheek.

"Part of your surprise." Isabella shook. He said part.

"Part?"

"Yes. Part." Crackling a new image appeared. A high pitch screamed echoed around the room. On the screen was a picture of eight dog cages in a room that looked identical to Isabella's. Squashed in the cage were the eight missing girls.

"Surprise." The devil had a sickly grin on his face.

Isabella's world turned black.

...

Stirring, Tanya Denali looked around.

Where was she? It looked like a… dog cage?

Her feet were pressed against her torn clothes and chest. Squirming, she tried to stretch her aching neck. A whimper came from the left distracted her. Turning her head as much as she could, she caught the sight of a worn and trembling Alice. A leather collar was wrapped around her neck. Reaching up, Tanya felt her own neck, the collar grasped her neck like a dog biting a bone.

"Alice where are we?" The trembling girl just stared blankly at her.

"In the devil's lair." Kate spoke up, twisting around, Tanya spotted the blonde out of the corner of her. "What does he want?"

"To revenge her as he keeps saying. None of us know who her is…" Kate's voice faded away.

"Have you tried to escape?"

"Lucy did. He killed her." Kate's voice was bland.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang. Spookily, a cloaked figure floated into the room, his face covered by a hood. In his arms, a girl rested her head against his shoulder.

Isabella Cullen? The figure disappeared from her view.

The sound of scraping caused Tanya to squirm.

Suddenly, her cage was moved. A white bed came into her view.

Lying in the middle of the bed, deep beneath a thick duvet, her head buried into the pillow was Isabella Cullen; her long brown hair spread on the pillow like a halo around her head.

A frown was on her face.

The cloaked figure walked over to the bed and whispered something in her ear, its pale hand her cheek. Slowly the figure turned around and smirked.

Its familiar red eyes peered through the dark hood. Slipping the hood down, the owner smirked. Gasps filled the room at the sight. His twinkling bronze hair stood out against the darkness of the cloak.

Edward Cullen.

"Hello girls. As you can all see, Tanya has gracefully joined us. Now you all know that you are here to be part of the revenge I have planned for your brutal attack on my sweet love." Lovingly smiling, a look that did not look right on his sneering face, the devil grazed Isabella's cheek. Turning back to the group, his face became angry once more. " You will pay for what you have done to her. Now I want you all to come and kneel by the bed, bow your heads. You dare look up and I will know." His fingers snapped together. The caged doors swung open,hesitantly, Tanya stepped out of the cage and followed the others. Situating herself between Kate and Alice, her eyes burned into the floor. The devil's footsteps faded away. Rising her eyes, Tanya breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing? Get back down now! If he finds out…. Just do it." Snorting, Tanya lowered her eyes again. The only sound was the heavy breathing of the other girls and the scraping of metal as the devil dragged something around the room. Tanya shuddered as she heard him dust off his hands and approach them. Slowly, she heard the evil being step over her, his feet grinding against the pristine carpet.

Light humming filled the air. Sitting on the bed, the devil moved under the covers, gently, he turned Isabella so her head was resting on his chest.

Bringing a brush, that had belonged to his mother, up into the air, he began to brush her curls as he waited for his love to wake.

"You'll understand, Isabella. I promise. You'll understand that it was for the best. If they had never done this then I never would have had to commit this crime." Continuing to brush her hair, he began to sing to his angel.

"Close your eyes, don't peek.

Just listen to my voice as I speak.

Please understand, my little one

For the day that the sun is gone

Hopefully you'll believe in me

Through the snow of worry…"

Beneath the singing devil, the girls trembled at the sound of his melodic voice. How could a man so cruel sound so sweet?

After an hour of the devil's sweet sing, Isabella finally stirred.

Blinking, she wiped the sleep form her eyes as her vision became clear. A pair of loving eyes stared down at her.

"Eddie?" The devil smiled as he grazed her cheek. "Oh. Eddie!"

Flinging her arms around his neck, Isabella began to sob.

"What's wrong my dear?" His thumb wiped away a falling tear.

"I had a horrid dream. You had turned evil and you had kidnapped Tanya and them in revenge for what they did to me and you had this room and..and..and" Her tone got faster as she struggled to get the words out. Cooing, the devil rubbed her back lovingly.

"You mean, these girls…" Directing her head over the side of the bed, the devil purred the words in her ear. Horror filled her as she stared at them. The grazing of cold fingers caused her to snap out of her frozen state. Pushing away, Isabella scrambled to the end of the bed. The covers discarded across it.

"Keep away from me. You monster. How could you? You know what I am like. What happened to you?" Observing the man, that sat at the end of the bed, Isabella frowned. It was not her Eddie. No this was the darker side of him. The side Eddie had hid from her. The side she was not allowed to know about at all. This was not her Eddie. "You're not Eddie. You're not my Eddie!"

Huddling into a ball, she screeched at the devil; he sat with a smirk on his face. It reminded him of the first time she met him, how she had cowered away from him.

Clicking his tongue, the devil crawled towards her.

"Now, Isabella. I am still Eddie… just a more darker version. Now come here." His hands grazed her arm as he tried to pull her into an embracement. Grimacing, Isabella drew back her hand. Crack! Raising a pale eyebrow, the devil glared at her. "Apologise Isabella." Instead, the brunette drew back her lips, gathering as much saliva as she could. Like a bullet from a gun, the saliva flew into the air, hitting the devil directly in the eye. Swiping it away, the devil glared at her. "If you want to be like that, then fine."

Shock filled her at his answer. That was it. No evil things…unless her Eddie had returned. Maybe he had saved her or maybe he had destroyed the evil side of him altogether. Clanking around her ankle, an old rusted chain rooted her to bed. Glancing down, Isabella snapped out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" The devil grasped her hands.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." A pair of cuffs were locked around her wrists. Isabella stared into his eyes, searching for the softness that had once resided there.

"Don't do this. I loved you… I love you. Don't do this." The devil dragged her torso back to the top of her bed. Dragging two chains down, he attached her to the bed by her wrist. A sob escaped her.

"Don't do this please, Eddie." The devil growled at the sound of his name.

"If you say his name I may have to silence you." Staring into her eyes, the devil nearly laughed at the sight of hope. If she wanted to release Eddie, she would have to battle the devil himself.

"Eddie I-" Her pleading voice was cut off as the devil shoved a black scarf in her mouth. Sighing, he grazed her cheek as he stared at his bound lover.

"If you had only accepted this side of me, my sweet. Trust me in time you will." Nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, the devil felt her visibly tense. Slowly, he kissed along her skin, ignoring her muffled pleas for help. Pulling away, the devil cradled her cheek lovingly, his finger caught one of her delicate curls. "Well I better get this show on the road."

Isabella's vision glazed over as she stared blankly at the space the devil had sat, even the clanking of the ivory bars that trapped her in the bed didn't faze her.

Her mind wandered into the thoughts of her past.

Her Eddie was gone… for now. He had been gone the moment he had found her in that corridor. Silently, she wondered how Eddie had come to be, it was clear the devil had once ruled his mind… unless she had been the one to bring it on. Unless she had created Eddie. But then how did she come into his care… if Eddie had been keeping secrets, the way he obtained her could have been one. The only thing she knew was that he loved her… he loved her; they both loved her; the devil and Eddie loved her; just one did what he thought was right while the other tried to let her have more freedom. This creature was her Eddie, he was just in a different form and she would have to learn or teach him how to only be Eddie around her and the devil elsewhere.

The torturous cry brought her out of her vision. Isabella's sobs were muffled as she stared at the horror in front of her. Torn and bloody, the girls sat with bald heads, their hair at their feet. Above them, the devil grinned sinisterly as he observed the bloody scissors. The devil glanced down at his watch and released a sigh.

"It is time to go. Get back in your cages." Trembling, the girls crawled the tiny dog cages, each one facing the floor.

Smirking the devil watched them go. Perfect. The fun was just beginning. Turning back, he smiled at Isabella. Even bounded, she looked like perfection. The only thing ruining the image was her sadden tears.

Well if you let her go and didn't go through with crazy plan, she would be happy! Eddie growled from the cage the devil had locked him in.

Shut up. It is for the best. You weren't going to do anything so I had to now be quiet or else….

Eddie disappeared and the devil smiled for winning the battle.

Floating towards the bed, he ignored how his love tried to scramble away from his approaching figure. How her brown eyes trembled.

Shaking, Isabella stared at the man she loved. Slowly, she saw him produce a needle. Reaching out, he yanked something causing the bars to evaporate into thin air.

"Shhh. Isabella. Everything is going to be fine. All you will feel is a pin prick. I promise." The needle entered her arm, through her gag, Isabella swore at the devil as the light began to fade and sleep took over.

...

Staring out into the open green forest, the devil ran his long fingers through Isabella's long, soft curls. A lullaby at his throat as he continued to stroke her hair. Blankly, Isabella stared out into the sky, her thoughts focused on the freedom that she once had and the day she would be free.

"Isabella?" The harmonious voice of the devil drew her out of her thoughts. Glancing up, she stared up into his soft red eyes. Tugging on her bindings, he lifted her up so she was on his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "What's wrong?" His voice was sweet as he breathed the words against her bare shoulder, his hands grazing her red bra.

"Nothing." Her voice was no more than a whisper. Sighing, the devil kissed her forehead.

"You will get use to me. I promise…" He had been saying that for the last two years. Suddenly Isabella's belly growled " Tanya!" Hurriedly, a misfit of a woman, her back hunched and lumps covered her face. "Fetch Angela."

As a 'gift' to Isabella the devil had decided to kidnap Angela so Isabella would have a companion. Struggling against her bounds, Angela spat against her gag as Tanya dragged her into the room. After she had been ungagged, the devil waited for her to speak.

"You bast-" A shock zapped through her body as the dog collar, that was wrapped around her neck , enclosed.

"Angela. You are to keep Isabella company, until I get back." Unlatching Isabella from his form, the devil vanished. Shuffling over to the shaking girl, Angela wrapped an arm around her.

"Shhh. Everything will be alright. He will not get away with this. We'll get you out of here. I promise." Sobbing, Isabella embraced her. An idea popped into Angela's head. "Oh, Tanya. The mistress is cold."

Before a blink of an eye, the hunched woman was making the fire.

Before Isabella could process anything, Angela was up on her feet and dragging the girl out of the room.

The distressed cries of Tanya were in the background.

Hurrying out, Isabella took in her surroundings, it was the first time she had been outside the room since the devil had moved them. The whole place was white, turning around, she was faced with a huge mirror; it was a one way mirror by the look of it. A gasp escaped the girl, the whole room was even the devil could see her from all angles. Isabella didn't feel Angela tugging on her as she dragged her to the door. Opening it up, she was about to step outside when a hand slammed the door shut.

"Going somewhere." Before Angela could react, the devil had Isabella slung over his shoulder and was dragging her behind him; while she put up a fight, Isabella remained silent. She had given up the battle years ago. "Let us go you monster!" Angela yanked on her bounds as they were dragged back into the mirror room. Chaining Angela to the wall, he settled Isabella onto his lap before demanding the girls to show up.

Under his scrutinising gaze, the girls trembled.

"Who let the Mistress out of the room?" Solemnly,Tanya raised her hand. "Of Course….it seems you have all out live your use. Come on , follow me. Bring you spades." Terrified, the girls ran gathering there gear as the devil dressed Isabella in thick cloak. Turning his glare onto Angela, he hissed. "I'll punish you later."Scooping Isabella, he unattached Angela and headed outside. Patiently, in the dark of night, eight girls stood. "Tonight. I am going to give your freedom. Follow me."

At sound of the word freedom a buzz spread through the group. Hobbling into the forest, they left the white house in the distant.

* * *

><p>...<p>

The air was cold as the devil paced back and forth, his eyes on the digging girls.

"Hurry up. Quicker!" Isabella whimpered at the harshness of his voice. Looking down at her, he kissed her nose before returning to shouting at the misfits. After an hour, the digging was done. Smiling the devil observed the holes before he told the girls to stick out their hands. Quickly, he bound them up with duct tape and pushed them into the holes.

Angela's screams were muffled, not like anyone could hear her in that abandon park as she tugged at her bounds, that attached her to the swings. Cowering into the metal swing, which she was bound to, Isabella closed her eyes.

The scraping of the shovel rang in her ears.

The familiar lullaby floated into the air as the devil hummed it. A lone tear dropped down her face. Suddenly, like he had been struck by a lightning bolt, he dropped the shovel, his hands twitching. Grasping his hair, he crumbled to the ground, his face distort. Isabella watched with wide brown eyes.

"Look at what you´ve done! You couldn´t resist revenge! You´ve destroyed her love for us! You killed her!" A familiar melodic voice filled the air. Eddie! Her Eddie had returned for her! A small smile appeared on her face at the thought.

"No! I haven´t. Go back now!" The voice change to a dark sound as the devil growled out the words.

"I will not leave! I will remain!" Eddie´s defined voice sang through. Grasping at his head, the man yanked at his hair as the voices inside of him began to fight for freedom.

"You will bow down to me! I am the real ruler!" The devil hissed the words. Like something had shoved him, the man flew into the air, landing in heap in between Isabella and Angela. Peering up at her, Eddie smiled sadly.

"Isabella-" Eddie´s eyes darkened again.

"You aren´t allowed to speak to her! She is mine" The voice hissed to no one. His eyes flashed light again.

"Yes, I am!" Grasping his neck, the man held himself in a choke hold as the two sides of his personality began to fight. His voice changing as the sides took turns at controlling his body. Suddenly, his arms shot out slamming Angela in the chest.

Blood squirted out of her gagged mouth, causing her to choke slowly. Rolling over, the twitching man yanked at the metal frame.

Like it had been cut in half, the structure suddenly fell down.

A familiar scent filled the air.

Sitting up, Edward shook his head.

What had happened to him?

The devil inside him and Eddie gazed round in astoundment.

Observing, his blood covered hands, Edward released a cry of terror as he came to look at the body beside him.

Silently, inside the devil and Eddie began to scream in grief.

Laying beneath the heavy metal frame, her skin snow white, her lips ruby red. Her curls surrounded her face like a halo.

Edward released a scream of grief as he brought the body to his chest.

Limply, lying in his arms like an angel, her arms limp. Edward buried his head into her neck.

Lying there, with her lifeless brown eyes and an small peaceful smile on her lips was Isabella.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it . I bet alot of you are hating me right now...well we'll have to seeif we can get an alternate ending... hehe!**

**Anyway I would like to thank Frostedglaze, who gave me the idea after she said she wished Bella could have made Edward more human- it could have worked if Tanya and her friends hadn´t been bullies- the way the devil in Edward works is that he will only turn nasty if he believes he is doing right or protecting the things he loves or in this case- Isabella.**

**Anway please review and leave ideas.**

**The chapters to be written are:**

**The death of the guard**

**Isabella´s dairy (Was meant to go on here but couldn´t fit it in.)**

**The return of Edwards father.**

**You chose which one is updated next !**

**Please tell me what you think?**

**Until next time -Host312xxx**


	12. Perfection outtake-alternate ending

**Hi! You didn´t think I would be so cruel to let our beloved character die ,did you? Of course not! Here is the alternate ending from last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**If you have not read chapter eleven I would advise you go back or this chapter will make no sense at all.**

**Alternate Ending…**

**This is after Isabella gets hurt. **

Isabella opened her eyes, her vision blurred. The sound of a beeping noise echoed off her ears. Something cold and hard squeezed her hand. Turning around,she gazed into the loving eyes of Eddie.

"What happened?" Licking her lips, she looked intently at him.

"Tanya and her gang beat you up and left you for dead that is what happened! I´m going to revenge this. I will kill them for this." He snarled the words out. Catching his hand, Isabella shook her head.

"You will not do such a thing Edward Cullen. A long time ago you promised me that you would not harm them. And you will not harm them. You understand!" The devil in Edward snarled at the tone of her voice. She could not tell him that; he only wanted to protect her.

"Isabella. I cannot help it. They deserve to die….. I want them too." Clicking her tongue, Isabella held her head high.

"Well then you can stop it!" Edward rolled his eyes. Isabella's eyes burned into his and Edward could not help but release a sigh before he looked out of the covered window.

"It isn´t easy….you know when I told you about me being special?" His eyes glanced at his love to find her nodding. "And that I am nearly two hundred years old?" Isabella nodded again. "Well, I also have two sides to me. The dark side and the good side… ´Eddie´ is my good side. My bad side is something else. I call it the devil… a week after I became your carer, I banished the devil when I realised it wouldn´t be safe for you… over the years… he has made an appearance whenever someone hurt you or I believed they had… but the other day- when I saw you lying there- he came back to life…. I don´t think I can stop him Isabella!" Clutching her hand, Edward broke down sobbing. Running her pale bandage fingers through his hair, Isabella watched him silently. Her lips puckered with thought as she analysed the information he had just told her about.

Her Eddie was part of two halves of Edward Cullen. He had been the façade Edward Cullen had been using for the last twelve years of her life.

Beneath that, he had been hiding a monster… that only came out when he believed she was in danger or had been hurt. This was the side she was partly seeing now. However it seemed that Eddie was also there…

´The devil' as Edward had so kindly put it was only wanting to protect her… it would not harm her… and by the look of it Edward could not help it either….

She couldn´t only accept one side of him, she had to accept them all.

But as she looked at the sobbing man, hatred filled her. Not at the man ;it was at her attackers for bringing pain to the man; the man she loved.

The hatred grew inside of her causing Isabella to go into shock as she realised she may have her own devil trapped inside of her.

"Do it…" Her voice no more than a butterfly in the breeze. Edward´s head snapped up,two red streaks of blood streamed down his white face. His red eyes widen as he took in her words.

"What?"

"Do it. If they bring you so much pain do it but make sure you don´t do it in front of me and make sure my Eddie returns." Staring into her eyes, Edward shuddered at how determined they had become. How cold and lifeless they were.

"What? Why?" He stuttered as he took in her face, his eyes lingering on her pursued lips. Her eyes softened as she grazed his cheek.

"Because, just like you, I hate to see you hurt and in pain and just like you, I have a devil of my own which wants to shield you from the world and… I love you. The whole of you. Not just Eddie. I need to get use to your darker side. Just like you love the whole of me, like how you love me even when I throw my temper tantrums. I will get use to all sides of you, and just like me, you will hide that darker side when you're around me like you did before and sometimes I do for you." A smile broke out on Edward´s face as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you." Isabella giggled as his cold breath hit her skin.

"As long as I don´t see him too often." Edward shook his head, silently promising that she wouldn´t.

"I´ll hide him and release him when I need to…. Do you know how perfect you are?" Isabella shook her head at him as she leant forward and kissed him.

"Promise me one thing…" Edward nodded expectantly. "Make them pay for what they have done to you…" Edward shook his head.

"I´ll make them pay for what they have done to you." He went to sit up when Isabella crooked her finger again. Leaning in, he pressed his ear to her lips.

"As long as I don´t see it. I´m fine." He nodded before planting a long drawn kiss on her lips. After a few minutes of silence, Edward spoke up.

"You know, you are taking this very well…." Isabella released a chuckle, lovingly, her hand stroked his cheek.

"I do anything for you…now can you get me some food?" Edward shook his head at quickness. A few seconds ago, they had been discussing murder and now she wanted food…

As he stared at her, he could not help but smile.

Her willingness to please him no matter what and the love she felt for him was overwhelming. He was glad he had not experimented on her. He was glad he let her grow up normally; for over the years, she had perfected herself and was happy with herself- just like Edward was. To him, she was his perfect little doll. She was perfection.

"Okay, I´ll go and get the food. You stay here and try and get some more sleep." Burying her head in her pillow, Isabella nodded. Blowing her a kiss, Edward stood up and walked out of the room.

…..

The white walls of their new house had Isabella fascinated. Her hands grazed its smoothness.

It brought so much light into the dark place.

A loving arm wrapped around her as someone rested their chin on her bare shoulder. Turning slightly, she saw the light red eyes of her Eddie.

"You like it?" Isabella nodded as she pecked him on the cheek.

"It´s so much brighter than our old house…. We can still go back can´t we?" Kissing her forehead, Edward smiled.

"Of course. In the holidays or whenever you want a change of scenary… or if you want to see Angela or Jasper." He whispered the words in her ear as he planted a kiss along her shoulder. Isabella giggled.

"At least I have their phone numbers… is it alright if I spice up a bit more?" Her eyes scanned the white surroundings as she looked around the room.

"We´ll have to do your room first!" Affectionately, he rubbed his nose against hers. A loud thudded interrupted them as a human released a scream. Snarling under his breath, Edward´s eyes darkened as the devil began to take control.

"How about you go up stairs and see our room, it´s the fifth door on the right." Eddie fought to whisper the words as the devil began to lock him up.

Nodding, Isabella kissed Edward on the cheek before running upstairs.

It had become custom whenever, Edward felt the devil coming on, he would send Isabella away or stop her seeing him, whether it was by locking her door or sending her in a different room, he did his best.

Keeping her eyes focused on the white steps, she tried to ignore, the stamping of the devil´s footsteps as he stormed to the container. A bang echoed through out the house as he slammed his fist against the door. Isabella kept her eyes glued to the ground.

It had been a month since she had been attacked… a month since she had saw the devil in Edward. She was still getting use to the dark side of him. Approaching the fifth door on the right, she heard the devil shouting.

"You little mutts! Be Quiet!" Something crashed and Isabella repressed the shudder that ran down her spine.

Reaching for the door knob, the sound of cages being dragged screeched in the air as the pleas of woman followed. Turning the knob, she ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

Silence.

Panting, she placed her hand of her heart chest as she gasped for air.

The faint sound of rushing water caused her to open her eyes.

Blinking, she released a gasp of wonder.

The green grass like carpet grew a round her.

Flowing around the grass was a little stream, that was attached to a waterfall that came out of the right wall. Bright coloured flowers puffed out of the sides, dancing in the invisible breeze. Following the stream, Isabella released a squeal of excitement at the little arch, oak bridge, that stretched across part of the river.

Running across, Isabella twirled, waving her hands in the air. Little trees popped out of the ground:Sicamores, elm trees, pine trees,; Some covered in glittering fairy lights while others had been hollowed out to hold items.

Skipping through the maze of trees, Isabella froze on the spot.

In the middle of the enormous, never ending forest was huge oak tree- the bark had been chipped away to form shelves, sitting on the shelves were thousands of books. Grazing the rough bark, Isabella could not help the smile of joy on her face.

Running further into her forest, she spotted a massive bed. Carved out various woods, the grand bed sat beneath the shade of a weeping willow, ivy spiralled up its four posts.

Glancing, Isabella saw a set of doors. Yanking it open, she skipped into a very large wardrobe. Squealing, she ran and leapt onto the bed.

A joyful smile on her face.

The devil and his victims forgotten.

Rubbing her face in a soft pillow Isabella fell into a deep sleep, her dreams about fairies and trees that glowed to the sound of rushing water.

….

Flickering through a book, Isabella smiled softly as Eddie brushed her hair softly, a light hum on his lips. It was rare that the pair left the enchanting bedroom, especially Isabella. It was not that she wasn´t allowed, it was that she preferred it over the other rooms in the house;whether it was because it was more colourful, she would never know. There was something about that room that was spell binding. Kissing her on the head, Eddie moved to get up. Isabella looked from her book up to him curiously.

"I have to go to work. My Sweet. I´ll be back soon." Isabella nodded, knowing he was going to his office. Leaping over the stream, Eddie waved good bye to her before he stepped into the corridor. Shutting the door, he felt a slight emptiness fill his body as he lost thrill that came with being inside the room and Isabella. Shaking his head, he strolled down to his office. Settling into his white arm chair, he turned on the TV as he got on with his papers. "Today. In West Meter Park eight bodies were found." His eyes snapped up to the screen. The voice began to continue. " The bodies have been identified as the bodies of Tanya Denali, Alice Brandon, Lucy Carter, Kate Todd, Tammy Johnson, Melisa Smith, Suzy Newton and Louise Crawley. Eight girls that had went missing two years ago from –" Edward turned the sound of as he stared blankly at the screen.

It had been three years since he kidnapped them and a year since he had murdered them. Isabella would be distort if she found out that they had been discovered.

The fear that they would discover it was Edward had always been on her mind. Edward had never been worried but as he sat listening, he felt fear run through his bones.

What if they discover it was him? What if they take Isabella from him?

Then the devil will come out. Eddie whispered assertively.

Eddie had become use to the devil and his ways as had the devil become use with Eddie´s ways. They both got along fine as long as they knew they both wanted the same thing for Isabella.

"Yes he would" Edward whispered to himself.

Turning off the TV, he sat back in his chair, his eyes focused on the ceiling and the girl that lay on a fairytale-like bed above him.

Above him, Isabella was oblivious to the news down stairs, her eyes focused on the story she was reading. A lone tear dripped down her eye as she silently mourned the death of the hero. As the lone tear struck the bed ,a thought hit her.

She would be that hero one day. She would have to die and leave Edward all by himself.

More tears formed in her eyes at the thought.

No! If Eddie could live forever, he could make her live forever too, all she had to do was ask.

…

Combing her hair, Edward sat comfortably. The discovery of the missing girls in the past. The police never figured out it was him, they never connected the disappearances of Isabella and Edward Cullen to the disappearance of the girls. Of course, Isabella had been keeping in contact with Angela and Jasper and had lied about their location so the police thought they were in a different area. The only sound in the room was the turning of pages and the rushing water fall. Intently, Isabella stared at the page, pretending she was reading the words. Her thoughts crackled with the desire for immortality and the chance to be with Edward forever. After reading the same page again, Isabella spoke up.

"Edward?" She had stopped call him Eddie after she learnt to accept both sides of him. Now he was officially Edward.

"Yes my sweet?" Edward´s voice was light as he continued to brush her hair. A spark of confidence shot through her veins.

"Will you do anything for me?" Edward hummed in response to her answer.

"Of Course." Isabella took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"Will you change me… so I can be like you?" The brushing movement stilled. Silence filled the air, the only sound was the rushing water. Turning to look over her shoulder, Isabella stared into the cold eyes of Edward. His lip was in a straight line as his eyes glazed over slightly. "Edward?" Isabella slowly reached up to touch his unresponsive face.

"No.I can´t" Isabella jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn´t simple. It´s painful." His face looked strained as he murmured the words. "My father killed many people before he changed me…. It could take years to get you ready for the final blow and by then you may hate me." Sitting up, Isabella embraced the sobbing man in a hug. Stroking his hair, she muttered the same sentence over and over again.

"I will never hate you." Kissing his fore head, she let a lone tear drip down her face. Edward scoffed.

"You say that now. You´ll hate me for it later. No I can´t turn you into a monster. I can´t." Shaking his head,Edward refused to look her in the eyes. Grabbing his moving face, Isabella forced him to make eye contact.

"Edward. We have been through a lot together. I have accepted the devil in you. I have seen your terrible crimes but I don´t care. Ever if I am in pain. I will never hate you. I promise. Even if I turn into a blood thirsty monster. I will never hate you. You will guide me through it. You will help me control my demon like I helped you." Gazing into his eyes, she searched for his trust in her. Slowly, a small smile pulled its way onto his face. Grasping her face, he pulled her into kiss.

"Okay. But if you decided against tell me and I´ll stop." He breathed against her lips after they broke the kiss. Isabella nodded as she stared into his.

"As long as I am with you."

…..

Tremors ran up her spin as she grasped the sheets that lay beneath her fingers. This was it. The next time she woke up, she would be like Edward. Her eyes flittered around the bare surgical room and landed on the surgeon in the middle. Holding a syringe in the air, with nimbleness, the surgeon squirted the orange liquid out. A tremor ran up her spine again.

No Isabella, you will not back down. You have been preparing for this moment for two years you will not back down.

Isabella nodded to herself.

Sighing, Edward glanced over to her as he dragged the metal surgeon tray over to her. Taking in her form, he felt sadness fill him. He was going to destroy her…. He knew he was.

"Are you ready?"Isabella nodded. "Remember, I love you." Slowly, he kissed her for one last time before he plunged the syringe into her arm.

"Forgive me." His face blurred from Isabella´s vision as the fire spread through her body causing her muscles to twitch. Slowly, she caught the sight of what looked like Edward´s finger moving towards her face as he closed her eyelids, she released a scream of terror.

"Forgive me." The words echoed off her burning mind.

….

Dancing his fingers across her bare skin, Edward kissed Isabella´s shoulder. Her grinning red eyes stared lovingly at his face. The willow trees branches gently brushed against their bare skin. Edward grinned as he kissed the back of his angel´s neck.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? How perfect you are?" Rolling over, Isabella pressed her hands against his muscular chest as she whispered the words.

"Well do you know how handsome you are?How perfect you are?" Edward´s booming chuckled followed as he stared adoringly down at his love.

"I don´t care. All I need you to know is that you are perfect." With a smile, he kissed her nose as his hands grazed down the side of her spine and too the tip of her underwear.

"Edward! We can´t. Not yet anyway." Isabella smacked him in the chest. Huffing, Edward rolled down so his head was at her growing belly.

"Now listen you two. You better hurry up so mamma and papa can create more siblings…" Isabella rolled her eyes as she dragged him back up her chest.

"And when they are born, you are going to be so wishing you never gave me the gift of having babies." She planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"What! I thought you might like children! I never expected you to fall pregnant so soon though. Like not in the first week of your new life…." Edward pouted causing Isabella to release a tinkering laugh.

"Well. You shouldn´t have been so eager. But I might let you have a sneaky kiss if you can catch me." Leaping off the bed, Isabella dashed into the trees that made up the indoor forest and her bed room. Chuckling, Edward took off after her.

Their past was in the past.

He was looking forward to the future and eternity with his little family.

**I hope you liked it. I know it seems weird she lets the girls die but it was all about her coming to terms with both sides of Edward as well as herself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that part. **

**If you have any questions/ideas please just either PM me or leave them in a reveiw... also Please Review so I can improve this story. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Host312xxxx**


	13. What do you want?

**Hi, Host312 again. I just wanted to know what you want to be updated next.**

When I've started writing I'll take this down .

Isabella's dairy(Before and after the change)

The death of guard(Does not include Emmett and Charlie. Edward wouldn't take the risk.)

Jasper lives

Edward's father returns from the dead.

Whatever one you chose may be the last one I ever update to the story because I'm getting to the point at school where I need to revise for my GSCE's. Yay me! Anyway I like to say thankyou to everyone for being such good readers and helping develop this story.

Honestly, I feel like it is nearly time to end this story but one more entry will be perfect, it's upto you which one.

**Host312xxxx**

**P.S if you have not read chapter 11 and 12 please do.**


End file.
